Here And Back Again
by Tomwillisrulz
Summary: Jeff Hardy makes his return to the WWE to get revenge against Edge. What happens when he see's Lita again? EdgeLita pairing and JeffLita later. Sorry not good at a Summary
1. Hello Again

Summer Slam 2006

Edge knocked down the Ref and John Cena was down. Edge yelled for Lita and she grabbed the WWE Championship and handed it to Edge. Cena stood up and Edge hammered him over the head. John Cena fell to the ground when suddenly a man wearing Jeans, a baseball cap and I hooded sweatshirt jumped over the barricade and got in the ring and did a Twist Of Fate to Edge. The man quickly got out of the ring and he headed up the ramp as John Cena picked Edge up and did the FU. John practically fell to the ground and he covered Edge 1...2...3! Cena's music blared through the arena as the man took off the cap and the hood.

"That's Jeff Hardy!" Jim Ross yelled with excitement

Jeff smiled down at the ring. (Jeff had his blonde hair back like it was around the time when he had the ladder match with the Undertaker)

Jeff did the Hardy Gun sign and Lita looked up at the ramp and she was shocked to see her former Best friend. She took a deep breath and she ran a hand through her hair and got in the ring to check on Edge

Later Backstage

"Hardy" said a familiar voice

Jeff turned around to see John Cena with the WWE title on his shoulder

"Hey, Congrads man" Jeff said with a smile on his face

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did out there"

"Happy to help. Edge had it coming anyway but as for Lita, it was actually good to see her" Jeff looked away and then back at John.

"Well I should go but thanks again" John held out his hand and Jeff shook it and then John walked away

Jeff was about to leave when he saw Lita walking towards him and man, did she look mad. She went up to him and slapped him in the face. Jeff put his hand on his cheek

"I probably deserved that one" Jeff said as he rubbed his cheek

"Damn right you did! What the hell were you thinking costing Edge his championship!" Lita said, clearly annoyed

"With all do respect, I'm not the one who cheated on my partner." Jeff shot at her

"With all do respect Jeff" Lita said in a sarcastic tone "It's none of your Business"

"Maybe not but he is my brother" Jeff said

"This had nothing to do with you! You didn't want to get involved" Lita said angrily

"I would love to stay and argue with you but I have to leave" Jeff stepped closer to Lita "It was good seeing you again Li, I know that the real you is still in there some where"

With that Jeff walked away and Lita watched him walk out and she then walked to Edge's locker room

That Night at the Hotel

Jeff sat on his bed writing, when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to find Lita standing there. Jeff softly smiled

"Can I come in?" Lita asked

"Yeah, sure" Jeff held the door open for her and she walked in "what's up?" Jeff said as he closed the door

"We need to talk" Lita said softly

"Where's Edge?" He asked with intent

"With Mick Foley, trying to calm down" Lita said and she sat down

"Does he know that you are here?"

Lita shook her head

"Why are you really back here? Because I know that you are not here because of the whole Matt issue" Lita stated

"I'm here because I'm sick of seeing the so called Rated R Superstar running his mouth and I'm sick of seeing you act like this. A" Jeff said with a hint of anger in his voice

"Like what?" Lita shot a glare at Jeff

Jeff walked closer to her as she sat on the couch

"You're not the real Lita" Jeff said

"You have no right to say that I am not the real me. We don't even talk anymore Jeff you don't know me anymore" Lita stood up and Jeff was taken back by her comments

"Well why did we stop being Friends Li?" Jeff said, trying to make some sense out of what he was hearing

"We just grew apart and pushed each other away. We didn't keep in touch" Lita looked down

"Well I wish we were still friends because I really miss you in my life. I just want my best friend back" Jeff stepped towards her but she stepped back

"That can't happen at the moment. I have to go" She was about to walk away when Jeff took her arm

"So you don't even have time for me anymore?"

"It's not my fault that my career is going well and yours faded" Jeff let go of Lita and he looked at her with piercing eyes

"Get out, now!" Jeff watched her walk out and she slammed the door. Jeff went and sat on his bed and put his head in his hands

The Next Day

Lita went and sat at the table. She looked over at Edge who was asleep and then Lita looked back to the floor. All she could think about was Jeff and what she said to him. She stood and went to a mirror and looked long and hard

"Maybe I have changed" she thought

Lita's thoughts were interrupted when Edge hugged her from behind. He kissed her on the neck

"Not now Adam" Lita pulled away from him

"Why, what happened?" Edge asked

"I just don't feel like it" she said. She knew that he knew what was going on

"You went and saw Jeff didn't you?" Edge's voice grew with anger

"Well he was my best friend for 6 years and I went to see why he did what he did" Lita looked at Edge and she walked to her bag and she went to the bathroom and got changed

"You know why he did it! He wants to get revenge on us for what we did to Matt. That little…

"Stop!" Lita yelled "don't talk about him like that"

"He made me loose my title and you're defending him!" Edge opened the door as she put on her long pants

"Yeah I am" With that Lita walked out

Lita went into the hall and Jeff happened to be walking in the hall. Jeff saw her and he quickly turned around and walked the other way

"Jeff!" Lita said as she caught up to him

"It's cool; I got the picture last night. Just don't abuse me anymore please" Jeff said and Lita smiled

"Look Jeff, I'm sorry for what I said it was totally over the line. I feel so bad for it" Lita said with sincerity

"Li, it's not that easy" Jeff stopped walking and looked at her

"Yes it is" Lita stated

Jeff sighed and said "Is this just a cruel joke because if it is just stop. I don't want to be toyed with anymore"

Lita put her hand on his shoulder and said "Look Jeff, we may not be the best of friends at the moment but we have known each other for 6 years and you are the one person I know that I can always depend on with out fail. I would never do that to you regardless of our friendship status"

Jeff nodded and Lita put her arms out and they hugged

"We should catch up soon" Lita said

Jeff said as he pulled away from the hug "Well how about we go out for lunch today?"

"That's a great idea. I'll meet you outside the lobby at like 12:30?" Lita said

Jeff said as he nodded" Sounds like a plan"

Lita nodded and Jeff walked off in the direction he was going and Lita sat down against the hall. Something inside of her leaped at the thought of Jeff Hardy and she didn't know what it was yet.


	2. lets play catch up

Thanks for the reviews guys, I will try and add a new chapter before the end of the weekend. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people**

Jeff was going to the lobby to meet Lita so that they could go to lunch. He made sure that he was on time because he wanted things to go well. He got to the lobby and Lita was standing there and she saw him and smiled and they hugged

"Hey Jeff" Lita said

"Hey" Jeff then motioned to the street "shall we go?"

Lita nodded and they walked to a restaurant down the road from the hotel. They sat down and they ordered and they ate and then they decided that they would go for a walk in the park.

"You know, it was really hard not being able to talk to you these last couple of months" Jeff said "I wasn't used to not being able to like my best friend"

"Well it was hard for me too. Especially about the fact that you weren't involved but we made your life difficult" Lita said and Jeff just shrugged

"It's all good now" Jeff said and he bent down and grabbed some grass and he got back up and they kept walking.

"Were you ever like, angry at me?" Jeff said

"No, not really. A little that you and I didn't keep in touch. I guess that's why I went off at you, because all the pent up frustrations came out and they were directed at you" Lita stated

Jeff nodded as he pulled the piece of grass apart "It's good talking to you again. Do you remember the night of Wrestlemania 17 just after TLC 2; I couldn't sleep because I was so sore. You stayed up with me so that I wouldn't be alone and we just talked all night?"

Lita smiled and added "do you remember when you were dared to go into the APA locker room and steal Bradshaw's shirt and you ran into my locker room and you told me what happened and then he came to the door and I convinced him that you went back to the hotel"

Jeff laughed and said "Of course I remember that. I knew you were one of the only people who would cover for me and you were the only person that wouldn't think I was stupid"

"It's not stupid, it's just you" Lita said and she playfully pushed Jeff

Jeff smiled

"Li I want to go back to that, to where we can tell each other anything and everything" Jeff said

"Well let's go back to that then. Best friends forever and this time I mean forever"

Jeff smiled and Lita hugged Jeff. Jeff hugged her back and he ruffled her hair slightly as he let go

"You're fraternising with the enemy" Jeff said

"Your not my enemy, maybe edge's but not mine" Lita smiled and Jeff grabbed some more grass

Later that night Jeff was in his hotel room sitting on his bed and flicking channels and he sighed. He then turned off the TV and out on a jacket and a beanie and he walked out to the lobby. He walked out and Lita and Edge came out a few seconds later. Jeff rushed to the side of the hotel and he hid watching them wait for a taxi. They were holding hands and Jeff could not help but look at that.

"Jeff Hardy, what are you doing?"

Jeff jumped and he turned around to see a small blonde Canadian smile brightly at him

"Trish, you freaked me out" Jeff said calming himself down

"What are you doing?" Trish said

"Well I was just about to go for a walk…"

Trish cut Jeff off and said "When you saw Edge and Lita"

Jeff slightly nodded

"Are you scared of Edge?" Trish asked

"If I was scared of Edge I never would have come back here and did what I did" Jeff said as he was getting annoyed at even the thought of the Rated R Superstar.

"I just don't want to make things hard for Lita because if I go out there then I will cause I fight between her and Edge. For some strange reason that escapes me, she likes Edge and I just came back into her life so I have no right to want her not to be happy.

"You're still the same Jeff Hardy that you were 3 years ago" Trish said as she put her hand on his shoulder

"And don't I know it" Jeff said and he pulled his beanie down at the sides

"So, what are you doing for the rest of the night?" Trish asked

"Nothing at all" Jeff stated

"Well did you want to go to the diner and maybe grab a bite to eat and just catch up?" Trish asked hoping that he would agree

"Yeah, sure sounds like fun" Jeff said with a smile on his face

Just as they were about to walk off Lita and Edge got a taxi and drove out. Lita swore that she saw Jeff and Trish standing there but of course she kept it to herself

Jeff and Trish went to the diner and then they sat at a table and got their food

"So, why didn't you come back earlier?" Trish said

"Well I wanted to come back when I was fully ready and that only just happened a week ago" Jeff said

Jeff took a bite out of his burger and asked "How was it dealing with Mickey James?"

"Honestly, I'm just glad it's over but I do want my championship back"

Jeff nodded and Trish said "You and Lita should really talk about what happened between her and Matt"

"Why! It had absolutely nothing to do with me" Jeff said

"You're his brother Jeff and her best friend" Trish countered

"I just don't want to go there" Jeff said

"Well you should and you should soon. You can't pretend that it didn't happen or it may come back up and then you two will have another fight" Trish said convincingly

"I will think about it" Jeff said and Trish smiled a winning grin

Just then Carlito walked in the Diner and he spotted Trish. He began walking to her

"It's Carlito, hide me!" Trish said

"I thought you liked him" Jeff said

"I do but I don't want to be seen with you" Trish said playfully and Jeff put his hand on his chest

"That hurt Trish, it really did" Jeff said as he smiled back

"Hey Trish" Carlito said

"Hey" Trish said back

Jeff felt that it would be good to leave them alone so he got up and he put the money for himself and Trish on the table

"I have to go and finish this walk I've been on so I will see you later Trish" Jeff said as Trish stood up

Trish nodded and hugged him

"I'll see you guys later" Jeff said and he walked out of the diner and left Carlito and Trish on his own.

All Jeff could think about on the way back to his room was Lita. He didn't know why though


	3. The Phone Call

Thanks for the reviews again, hope you like this chapter

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people**

Jeff had his hands in his pockets and he kicked some rocks off the path way. He could only think about Lita and he had no idea why.

He thought to himself "Why can't I stop thinking about Li! This has never happened before and even now I'm thinking about thinking about her"

Jeff sighed when his cell phone began to ring. Jeff pulled it out of his pocket and he had to look at it twice to register who it was. The screen said Matt and this is the first time he would talk to Matt since he got back and there was no doubt that Matt would know about Lita and Jeff being friends again and he would be angry.

"Hey Matt" Jeff said cautiously

"I heard that you and Lita were trying to be friends again" Matt said

"Well hello to you as well" Jeff said kind of annoyed he was getting questioned for wanting to be someone's friend

"Is it true or not?" Matt said trying to get an answer

"Yeah it's true but the only reason why I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react" Jeff said

"And how would I react?" Matt shot back

"Like this! You're acting like I killed someone" Jeff said

"You know that she cheated on me. You shouldn't even be talking to her let alone being her friend" Matt said

"So when I went back to Raw, was I just supposed to act like I never knew her, like she was never my best friend!" Jeff said

"Yeah, you were!" Matt said

"I had nothing to do with what happened between you two but somehow I got dragged into it. I just want to be her friend and I want you as a brother." Jeff some what begged for his brother to hear him out

"I don't think that's a good idea" Matt said

"Yeah well I do! Do you have any idea how I felt! What I went through! I had to watch the two most important people in my life fight like there was no tomorrow. And then I was told that I could be on one side and one side only! How do you think I felt when I saw my best friend walk out of my life and I could not give her a reason to want to stick around! My best friend was taken away from me and I had nothing to do with what happened. Yes, what she did was wrong and I can understand that you're angry but this is my life. I should get to choose who my friends are and you should just deal with it! She made a mistake but you can't say you never did." Jeff said very angrily, he didn't want to be pushed around with this issue

"She made a mistake! A mistake is forgetting something or maybe breaking something but she had an affair with my friend… And you defend her!" Matt said even angrier

"I can't make what she did go away but you will have to let it go eventually. The sooner the better bro." Jeff said

"Look I'm not happy with this but I have to go so I will talk to you later, I have to go…bye" Matt said and he hung up

Jeff sighed and he flipped his phone closed. He was very upset that he had to explain himself to Matt about wanting to be around Lita. But he also knew where Matt was coming from.

Jeff put his phone back in his pockets and he kept walking. It started to drizzle and Jeff looked up at the grey clouds and he looked back down and hurried back to the hotel

He got into the lobby and got the elevator to the 4th floor where he was staying. He got out of the elevator and when he stepped out he saw Lita sitting against the wall. She looked very annoyed

Jeff looked at Lita and he quickly ran through his brain that she was sitting in the hall but he didn't know why

"Uh, wouldn't you like to be in your room more than sitting out here at" Jeff paused and pulled his sleeve up and looked at his watch "10:30 at night"

Lita didn't answer and Jeff walked to her and sat next to her

"What's up?" Jeff asked

"Edge and I got in another fight" Lita said

"Oh, well was it because of me?" Jeff asked

Lita looked away from him and he slightly nodded

"So it was because of me" Jeff said

"Um, yeah" Lita said reluctantly

"Well what are you going to do?" Jeff asked

"I have no idea" Lita said

"Well you can stay in my room with me if you want" Jeff suggested

"Thanks but I don't want him to be madder then he is now" Lita said

Jeff nodded and said "Yeah I understand, just thought I'd ask"

Lita nodded

"Well I'm going to go to my room." Jeff said as he stood up and he started to walk away

"Jeff" Lita said

Jeff turned around

A smile appeared on her face when she said "What were you doing at the side of the hotel with Trish tonight?"

"What are you talking about" Jeff said, trying to through her off

"I saw you and Trish earlier tonight, standing at the side of the hotel. You were in the dark though and I have no idea why" Lita said

"I still don't know what you are talking about" Jeff gave it one more try

"You do and I don't care that you won't tell me" Lita said

Jeff smiled

"I will just get Trish to tell me later" Lita said as a winning grin appeared on her face

Jeff saw her smile and knew that right now, he didn't have the heart to tell her that he talked to Matt and he was really upset. He just decided to forget about it and he would tell her another day

"I'm going to bed but if you need a place to crash tonight just knock okay?" Jeff said

"Yeah, thanks Jeff" Lita said, truly thankful

"Goodnight" Jeff said

"Night" Jeff said as he walked up the hall and Lita's eyes followed him until he was out of sight


	4. Knock Out Shot

Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people**

Jeff was in his new locker room and he sat on one of the small couches. He looked around and took it all in. He was back in business and he had Lita as a friend again. Life was going great… then there was a knock on the door.

"Hardy" Coach said

Jeff frowned when he saw him "Yeah?" Jeff said, not paying him any attention at all

"You have your first match tonight" Coach said

"Uh hu" Jeff said, still not paying attention

"It's a mixed tag team match. You and Trish Stratus against Edge and Lita" Coach stated proudly.

"WHAT!" Jeff yelled. Now he defiantly was paying attention "You made that match?"

"No, Edge requested it and Mr. McMahon granted it" Coach said and he walked off

Jeff closed the door and went and sat on the couch and he looked around again, suddenly things weren't so great. Jeff got up and he went to the women's locker room and he knocked on the door

Victoria opened the door

Jeff faked a smile at her "Hey um is Trish or Lita in there?"

"Please, Lita in here…we are not up to her so called standards apparently. I don't understand why you would even want to be back for her. She will do what she does to everyone, she will use you and then she will just move on" Victoria said with a smirk on her face

"No, see you don't know Lita like I do anyway is Trish in there?" Jeff said getting impatient

"Nope, she's probably with Carlito" Victoria said

Jeff nodded in thanks and he walked off to try and find one of the two. Sure enough he saw his best friend first

"Li!" Jeff called out as he jogged to her

Lita turned around and she smiled at him and she waved

"Hey Jeff, what's up?" Lita asked

"Did you know about the match Edge requested?" Jeff asked wanting to get an answer

"What match?" Lita said

"The mixed tag match, You and Edge Vs. Me and Trish" Jeff said

"Are you just being funny or what?" Lita asked

"I'm not making this up. That's what match Edge requested and I wanted to know if you knew about it" Jeff said

"Jeff I had nothing to do with that at all. I just found out then… you have to…you just have to trust me on that one." Lita practically begged Jeff to believe her

"No I believe you; I have to go talk to Trish and see what we are going to do" Jeff said as he ran a hand through his hair

"Well okay, I will see you out there I guess" Lita managed to say

"Yeah, cya" Jeff mumbled and he rushed off to find Trish

In Trish's locker room

"So Edge thought of this match?" Trish said

"Yeah he did and I'm so mad. I mean why would he put Lita in danger like that!" Jeff growled

"Jeff, Edge knows that you would not even think about touching Lita. She's your kryptonite and Edge know that" Trish said

"She's not safe! What happens if I go to hit Edge but he moves and I get her! Him being the man he is will probably do that" Jeff said

"Yeah but he has her in the match for insurance basically" Trish said and Jeff seemed confused by that

Trish went and sat next to Jeff and she took his hand as a comforting gesture

"Look Jeffy, he wants her in the match so that if he is getting beaten up by you he will just tag in Lita and you will have no choice but to back up and tag me in" Trish said softly

Jeff looked down and then he looked back at Trish

"We have to win this match tonight" Jeff said

"We will, just stay focused on Edge and don't worry about Lita. She will be fine" Trish said and she released his hand and Trish stood up and she went to her bag

"So, you know that Lita came and asked me about what happened when you and I were standing outside the hotel" Trish said with a small smile on her face

"Yeah, she tried to get it out of me but she just said that she would ask you" Jeff said and Trish nodded "Well I'm going to go get ready, I'll see you out there"

Trish smiled at Jeff and he walked out and he went back to his locker room and he got ready

During the match

Edge and Jeff were in the ring and Jeff had complete control of the match until Edge raked Jeff in the eyes and Jeff leaned against the ropes and he had his hand on his face. Edge went to spear Jeff but he got the ref instead and it was in fact on purpose.

"He's making a habit of knocking down the Ref" King said

"Yeah but lets see where this is going to go because I don't think Lita will want to hurt Jeff at all" JR said

Jeff opened his eyes again and he went to tackle Edge but Edge shoved Lita to Jeff and Jeff caught her. Edge quickly got out of the ring while Jeff checked on Lita

"I'm sorry are you okay!" Jeff said

"I'm fine" Lita replied "It wasn't your fault"

Jeff held onto Lita for all it was worth because he wanted her to be okay and it kind of scared him that he almost hit her.

After a few seconds Jeff let go of Lita and he turned around only to be smashed over the head with a steel chair. Lita screamed as she saw what happened to her best friend

Trish was out of the ring and on the floor after she was knocked down there by Edge. Jeff was just about to check on her before he was raked in the eyes

Lita looked terrified at Edge and then she looked down at Jeff who a second ago was holding onto her, making sure she was okay. Lita knelt down quickly and she tried to wake Jeff up. Edge grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up

"Cover him now!" Edge ordered

"No way! What the hell were you thinking Edge!" Lita yelled at him

"Cover him NOW!" Edge said as he tightened his grip on her arm

"Okay! You're hurting me!" Lita said

Edge let go of Lita and he pushed her towards Jeff who didn't move. Lita was really upset and she was almost crying at the fact that she was about to cover him and she couldn't even help him.

Lita knelt down again and she covered him. She leaned over his chest and she whispered "Sorry" to Jeff tearfully

The Ref counted 3 and Lita got up straight away and Edge raised his and Lita's arms and all Lita did was look at Jeff. Lita then realised that Edge had taken her hand; she ripped it away from him. Edge looked at Lita and she shook her head and backed out the ring and started to go up the ramp. Edge asked her to come back but she just kept walking. Edge got out and hurried to her but she just kept going backstage.

Lita and Edge disappeared behind the curtain and then Carlito ran down the ramp and ran to the side of the ring and he went to check on Trish. Carlito made sure she was okay and then she sat up and she looked in the ring and she saw Jeff with a cut on his head, lying in the ring.

"OH MY GOSH!" Trish said

Trish got up and she rushed in the ring and she put a hand on his cheek and she looked up at Carlito

"What happened?" Trish asked

"Edge knocked the ref down and Jeff went to tackle Edge but he shoved Lita at Jeff and Jeff made sure she was okay. He turned around and then he was knocked out by the steel chair shot Edge gave him and then Edge forced Lita to cover him. She stormed out after and he followed her" Carlito told her

Trish nodded and she lightly tapped Jeff's cheek and he began to stir

"Jeff, wake up" Trish said

Jeff sat up and he held his head in pain

"You okay?" Trish asked

"Yeah, are you?" Jeff asked back

"I'm fine. Come on, lets get you to a medic so you can get stitches" Trish said

Jeff nodded and he stood up and they walked backstage and Jeff held the back of his head.

Jeff sat there and got stitches and when the medic was finished, Trish sat next to Jeff

"So, you okay?" Trish asked

"I'm sore but that's okay" Jeff said

"Lita didn't want to pin you" Trish said

"I know. I don't blame her for anything. In fact I'm sure I said that she said she was sorry" Jeff said and Trish nodded


	5. The Aftermath

Here's the next chapter. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I own none of these people

This chapter takes place right after I finished the last chapter

Jeff looked at Trish as she nodded and then he stood up quickly

"Where did Edge go!" Jeff asked

"You can go after him later but you need to give yourself time to heal" Trish said

"I'm fine" Jeff snapped

"No, your not. You have stitches and a concussion" Trish said

"She's right man, you need to wait" Carlito said

Jeff turned to Carlito

"No, I don't need to wait… and you telling me what to do…that's not cool!" Jeff said and then he rushed out the door

"We should go after him" Trish said

"Just let him be" Carlito said and he hugged Trish

Jeff rushed through the halls trying to find Edge and he gritted his teeth as the pain from the stitches really set in. Jeff walked out to the main hall and he saw Lita sitting on a metal case still in her wrestling attire.

"Jeff!" Lita called out

Lita basically jumped off the case and rushed to Jeff and gently wrapped her arms around him

"I'm so sorry!" Lita said

They pulled away from the hug and Lita looked at his stitches and she ran a finger over it but stopped when he spoke

"Where is Edge!" Jeff said

"Not right now Jeff. It's not a good time to go after him" Lita said

"No Lita, it is a good time. So where is he?" Jeff said

"He's staying at a different hotel tonight" Lita said as she looked to the ground

"Are you staying with him?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Lita said and she looked back up at him

"Well can I have the address…please?" Jeff said. He was practically begging her

Lita sighed "No"

"Why not, I think you should give it to me" Jeff said, getting anxious

"No Jeff I won't" Lita said

Jeff put his hands in his hair "Damn it Lita! Did you not see what he did to me! What he did to you! Just give me the address and I will leave" Jeff said

"You can't have the address" Lita said sternly

"Well why the hell can't I?" Jeff asked in a sarcastic and smart tone

"I won't give you the address for your own good. Believe me, I am tempted to but then you would just loose out again. You are hurt and if you go there in the mood you are now, you will beat Edge up and then he will just charge you with assault and then you will be out of here again and I don't want that to happen again" Lita said and she put her hand on his shoulder

"I just wanted to see if you were okay" Lita said and she went to turn away but Jeff grabbed her arm

"I know and I'm sorry for acting like a jerk" Jeff said

"You weren't acting like a jerk. You were just angry" Lita said

They hugged again "I'm sorry for what he did to you" Lita whispered in his ear and they pulled away from each other

"Don't apologize for him…why is a girl like you with a guy like him?" Jeff asked

Lita shrugged "I love him… I don't know why but a part of me loves him. That part is getting smaller and smaller every day though" Lita stated and she ran her hand through her hair

"I'll talk to you later okay? I have to go and apologize for being a hot head at Carlito and Trish" Jeff said

"You hot headed?" Lita said

"I know, I will cya" Jeff said

Bye Jeff" Lita said and Jeff turned around and he walked out of sight

Jeff sat out on the balcony with his jacket and beanie on. He was looking up at the stars… well where the stars would be if the clouds weren't covering them. Jeff sighed and he looked down to his feet. Jeff thought to himself

"Why is that girl with that no good piece of trash?"

Jeff sighed again and he raised his arms up in the air and then he plopped them back to his sides. There was a knock on the door

Jeff got up and made his way to the door and he opened it.

"Hey" Jeff said…he was surprised to see this person

"Hey" Lita said

"So…what are you doing here?" Jeff said

"Edge and I had a fight and I was wondering if I could…"

"Yeah sure, don't even ask" Jeff cut Lita off

Jeff stepped aside and she walks inside and Jeff grabbed her bags from the hallway and she sat on the couch

"I'm sorry but I had no where else to go" Lita said as she rubbed her eyes

"No, it's no problem at all" Jeff said as he sat next to her

"Well I just figured you were angry at me for before that's all" Lita said

"Why would I be angry Li" Jeff said and Lita shrugged "What was your fight about?"

"It was about you" Lita said reluctantly

Jeff took his beanie off and he ruffled his hair and he stood up and he turned back to Lita

"You know all I've done since I've been back is cause you trouble and" Jeff said

This time Lita cut Jeff off "Stop okay, you have done anything but cause me trouble. The fight was about other things as well. Yes, it was mostly about what happened tonight"

Jeff ran a finger over his stitches and she continued talking

"But how could I not be angry about that! I'm just so tired of some of the stuff that he does you know? He just wants to be at the top and doesn't care about other people and how he treats me like a piece of meat. Whatever spark that was there at the start is gone" Lita said. Jeff had no idea that she felt that way

"Are you going to break up with him?" Jeff asked

Lita looked up at Jeff and then she looked out the window and she shrugged and Jeff slightly nodded

Jeff turned around and walked to the window

"So the weather is good tonight" Jeff said trying to distract Lita about Edge. He wanted her to be happy and not angry or upset

"And you know, I am so mad about what he did to you" Lita said

"It's okay; I don't want you to be worried about me. I just want you to have a good time while your here and I will be just fine" Jeff said

"How can I not worry about you Jeffrey" Lita said with a small smile on her face

Lita stood suddenly and she went over to Jeff and pushed him on the couch and he sat down

"So we should go out and party or something while I'm here" Lita said

"I'm not up to it tonight, after the chair shot and all" Jeff said slightly shaking his head

"Oh yeah" Lita said as she sat down next to Jeff

"But you should go out and have fun. Maybe ask Trish if she wanted to go out" Jeff said suggestively

"No, I want to spend the night with you" Lita said and Jeff couldn't help but smile at her

"Well maybe we can go out to dinner…and Trish and Carlito can come…you said sorry to them didn't you?" Lita said

Jeff nodded as he said "Yeah, it's all good now."

"So…?" Lita said

"Oh dinner, um yeah that's a good idea" Jeff said

"I know" Lita replied smartly "I'm going to ask Trish"

"Okay" Jeff said

With that Lita got up and she walked out the room and went in the hall and knocked on Trish's door

Trish smiled when she saw Lita

"I thought you were staying at the other hotel with Edge" Trish said

"I was until Edge and I had a fight. I'm staying at Jeff's for the night" Lita said and Trish nodded

"So, Jeff and I are going out for dinner and we wanted to know if you and Carlito want to come?"

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun" Trish said with a smile on her face. Lita had defiantly become more of herself since Jeff got back and Trish could really tell

"Cool so meet us outside in like an hour" Lita said with a smile on her face

"Okay" Trish said

"See you in an hour" Lita said as she walked back to Jeff's room and Trish closed her door


	6. Swingers

Here's the next chapter. Read and Review please!

Thanks to the people who consistently give me feed back from this story like:

MissPhilippinesSuperStar, davidl, The Kiss Of Death, Hello-mrs.-Rita

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people**

Jeff and Lita got ready to go to dinner and they were walking down to the hall to the elevator.

"Are you feeling okay?" Lita asked

Jeff looked over to Lita and he pressed the button and a bill rung and the doors opened. Jeff moved so Lita could walk in first

"I'm fine" Jeff said with a slight smile

They walked to where they were meeting Trish and Carlito and they were waiting for Jeff and Lita

"Sorry, Jeff didn't know what to wear" Lita said and she playfully pushed Jeff

"Me! Who was looking in the mirror and asking if these pants went well with this top…HU?" Jeff said

Lita playfully poked her tongue at him

Trish smiled at them bickering "Let's go guys"

"Oh and Trish, once again…I'm sorry about before" Jeff said

"No it's fine, you were just mad" Trish said

They walked to a restaurant down the road and Lita and Trish were talking about stuff and Carlito and Jeff were talking about how much they hate Edge

"I can hear you guys you know. Especially you flyboy" Lita said as she looked back at him

"Oh, I know that" Jeff said with a smirk on his face

They got to the restaurant and they all sat down and eventually ordered and they were talking about what was going on with all of them

"So Li, are you getting back in the ring anytime soon?" Trish asked

"Um, well I sure hope so" Lita said

"You'd have ring rust to your neck" Jeff said jokinly

"You can talk, you left the company for 3 years" Lita shot back and Jeff just grinned

"Do you miss it?" Carlito asked

"Yeah, a lot. The fans used to chant Lita and now they chant Slut or Hoe" Lita said and she looked down

"Li, the fans just do what their told" Jeff said and Lita looked back up at Jeff

"I just hate being called that. I'm called that backstage. I'm lucky that Trish stayed my friend… she was about the only one who did" Lita said and Jeff lowered his head and she playfully nudged him

"But it's great to have you back" Lita said

"So Jeff, do you have your eye on any title at the moment?" Trish asked

"Um nope not at the moment" Jeff said

"Well the Intercontinental title is mine next week" Carlito said

"That's okay, I'm already the youngest I.C champ in the history of this business so I don't mind" Jeff said with a grin and they all laughed

"But what about you miss Diva of the Decade?" Jeff said

"I just want my title back" Trish said

Jeff nodded. Their food came and they ate and kept talking and they paid and Trish and Carlito decided they would head back to the hotel

"They are such Party Poopers" Jeff said

"Well what do you plan on doing?" Lita asked

"Well we could go for a walk and hang out" Jeff said

"Okay sounds like a good idea" Lita said

"I know" Jeff said

They walk to a park near the hotel and Jeff runs up the slide and Lita smiles and she goes and sits on one of the swings. Jeff jumped down and joined her on the swing next to her

"Li, you really need to figure out where you stand with Edge because it's really making you miserable" Jeff said

"I'd rather not talk about that right now" Lita said as she gripped the side of the swing

"Well I tried to distract you before but you just would not take the bait" Jeff said

"I know" Lita said with a smile "We should just enjoy the time we have together and worry about Adam tomorrow"

"Agreed" Jeff said and he grabbed the sides of the swing and he started swinging

"But you know, if you were to break up with Edge then I would be there for you. Every single step of the way" Jeff said

"I know you would but I'd rather not talk about it" Lita said

"I'm sorry" Jeff said

"It's okay" Lita said with a slight smile

Jeff did two more big swings and then he jumped off

"You ready to go" Jeff asked

Lita nodded and she got up and they walked across they started making their way back to the hotel

"You know, you've really grown up heaps over these past few years LI" Jeff said

"Well I had to. I had to deal with what was going on" Lita said and Jeff nodded "You haven't changed one bit and I'm glad you haven't"

"Thanks" Jeff smiled

"So what are your plans for Raw next week?" Lita asked

"Well I plan on making a certain Rated R Superstar pay" Jeff said with confidence

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that for your sake" Lita said

Jeff smiled and they crossed the road and entered the hotel. The caught the elevator up and went back to Jeff's room. Jeff collapsed on his bed when he walked in. Lita smiled

"Your going to have to get up because that's where I'm sleeping" Lita said

Jeff lifted his head and looked to Lita "No way, this is my room. You get the couch"

"Jeffrey" Lita whined

"Don't Jeffrey me! This is my hotel room" Jeff said

"Pwease" Lita said with puppy eyes

"Ummm…NO!" Jeff said and Lita laughed and hit him on the leg and he mumbled something into the pillow

Jeff sat up "Okay, here's the deal. We play rock, paper scissors and the winner gets the bed"

"Okay, best out of 5" Lita said

"Your sleeping on the couch tonight Li" Jeff said

Before Jeff knew it he was getting blankets so sleep on the couch

"I can't believe I'm sleeping on the couch in my own room" Jeff said with his hands in the air

"Never cross a red head in that game Jeff. You should know that from experience" Lita said smiling

"Goodnight Li" Jeff said

"Night Jeff" Lita said

Jeff turned off the lights and went to the couch

"Li" Jeff said

"Hmm?" Lita mumbled

" I know that you don't want to talk about it but if you were to break up with Edge, then I would maybe ask you to join me so we could be a team again if you wanted to. That way you can start being the Queen of Extreme again" Jeff said "Just like the old days…minus Matt"

Lita laughed "Goodnight Jeff"

"Night" Jeff said with a smile on his face


	7. Enter: Flashback

**Here's the next chapter…Please R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people**

Lita woke up to the sound of rain pounding on the pavement. She looked at the clock and it was 7:37am. Lita sighed and she rolled on her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. She remembered last nights convocation that she had with Jeff…well Jeff talking and Lita listening or telling him to change the subject.

Flashback

"I'll be right back babe" Lita said to Edge as she went to find her cell. Without looking at her cell, she opened it and put it to her ear

"How could you!" the voice on the other line spat out

"Jeff!" Lita said wide eyed

"Matt told me… I'm not getting involved but why?" Jeff asked

"Look, Jeff you have to understand…"

"Understand what! You cheated on my brother with his best friend" Jeff yelled

"Matt was never there for me" Lita said

"So, you couldn't share any of that with me? You couldn't tell your best friend how you were feeling?" Jeff said sounding hurt

"Jeffy, I..You have to listen to me" Lita started stumbling over her words

"I've been listening to you for the last 6 years! But now, suddenly you don't tell me stuff. What were you thinking!" Jeff said

"I was thinking that Matt was never there anymore" Lita pleaded for Jeff to listen to her

"Matt was out with a knee injury!" Jeff yelled

"I know, I know" Lita said

"No, you don't because you didn't think that you would get caught. Do you know what this does to us! You have not only changed Matt's life forever but mine as well. Li, he is my brother and I have to stick with that. If he cheated on you, I would have been on your side!" Jeff whispered softly in the phone.

Realising that their relationship would never be the same again

"Jeff wait!" Lita pleaded

"Bye Li" Jeff said

Lita heard a beeping sound and she hung up her phone. Lita sighed and she ran a hand through her hair

End Flashback

Lita closed her eyes tight and then she opened them again, she hated remembering that day. That day, her whole life changed

Lita pulled the covers off her and she went and she sat out on the balcony, watching the rain

Flashback

Jeff and Lita sat down near the pond on the Hardy property. They were just talking about stuff as they always did. Matt was getting ready to take Lita out to dinner

"Where is he taking you?" Jeff asked

"I have no idea" Lita said

"Hmm okay" Jeff said

Just then Matt came down to the pond and he looked pretty angry

"Who the hell put my good shirt in the dryer! It's as small as…well it's small" Matt said

Lita was about to open her mouth and admit that it was her when she was stopped by another voice

"That was me, I must have done it on the road" Jeff said

Lita looked oddly at Jeff and he looked at her. He knew that she did it but why ruin her night over that

"Well why! Are you stupid!" Matt said

Matt had a habit of putting down people when he really didn't mean too

"It was a mistake" Jeff said

"Well you are buying me a new one" Matt said

"That's fine" Jeff said

Jeff stood and he reached in his pocket and handed Matt some money and patted him on the shoulder and Jeff began to walk up

"Jeff" Lita said

Jeff turned around and winked at Lita and then he kept walking off

End Flashback

Lita smiled and she heard the door open and she looked back and Jeff came out

"Hey" Lita said

"Why are you in the cold?" Jeff asked

"It's not that cold" Lita said

Jeff gave her a look and sarcastically nodded and Lita smiled

"You're crazy then" Jeff said and he leaned against the glass doors

Lita slightly smiled and looked back out to the rain

"What are you thinking about?" Jeff asked

"Nothing" Lita lied

"No, that's a lie. I know that look on your face… your thinking about something important" Jeff said

Lita looked at Jeff

"Li, we knew each other for 6 years. I know mostly everything about you" Jeff stated proudly

Jeff's phone rang and Jeff looked through the doors and looked at his phone on the bench

Jeff walked inside and he closed the door behind him and he looked at the caller I.D but he still opened it

"Hey" Jeff said

"Hey Bro, how would you feel about moving to Smackdown!" Matt asked

"That would be cool but I can't. I am back on Raw so I can get even with Edge…and besides Lita is going through a hard time with Edge at the moment." Jeff said

"So what! She deserves it!" Matt said

"No, she doesn't" Jeff said

"Look, we could start up the Hardy Boyz again" Matt said

Lita looked on from the outside and she could hear Jeff arguing with Matt. Lita could also tell that they were arguing about her.

Lita's P.O.V

_Poor Jeff, I know he's sticking up for me and I know that I don't deserve that. I made a mistake, ME and NOT Jeff! Jeff shouldn't pay for what I did. I'm kidding myself for thinking that Jeff and I could ever team up again. All I will do is drag him down, and that is the last thing I want for him_

Jeff came back out to the balcony and he sighed and he leaned up against the wall. Jeff looked back to her and she looked away as soon as they made eye contact

"I don't think that teaming up is such a good idea anymore" Lita said

"What! I think it's a great idea. I don't care what Matt or anyone else says Li" Jeff said

"I don't care what they say. As long as you can get your career back on track, I'm happy"

Lita shook her head, still avoiding his eyes

"You don't understand" Lita said

With that, Jeff pushed off the door

"You're right; I don't understand why you don't want to do this! It's a risk but it will pay off and besides risks are what we are all about. You used to be up for anything, what happened?" Jeff said

"I grew up…maybe you should to" Lita said

Jeff could not believe what he was hearing

Jeff opened his mouth to speak but Lita cut him off

"Edge and I haven't even broken up" Lita said

"You don't have to break up with Edge to be in a team with me" Jeff said desperately

"Edge hates you and he would be mad" Lita said

"So what! You have other people. People who would support you and what you want to do" Jeff said

Lita stood up and looked at him

"Just because you are back, does not mean that I will change! You can't expect me to team up with you again!" Lita yelled

"Your right Lita, I never expected you to change because until now I hoped that you hadn't turned into everything that you once hated! I was wrong to even think of having you as a team mate again!" Jeff yelled back, twice as loud

Despite it being Jeff's room, he grabbed a shirt and he walked out of the room. He figured that she had no where to go at the moment so he just walked out. That's how much he cared about her and she knew it

Lita was angry at Jeff but she felt really bad for him and she knew that she should have told him the real reason for not wanting to team with him instead of driving him away like she had done 3 years ago

What will happen to Jeff while he is gone? Will Lita tell him the truth about teaming up again! You will see in the next chapter


	8. Ground floor

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people**

**R/R!**

Jeff got his key out of his pocket and he opened up the door. Jeff closed the door and he locked it behind him.

He went to the main room and Jeff saw Lita sleeping on the couch. He got a blanket and he gently covered her and tucked her in.

Jeff sighed and he went out to the balcony and he put his hood over his head and he leant against the balcony rail, clear white mist expelling when he breathed out.

Jeff's phone rang and caller I.D said:

Trish

"Hey Trish" Jeff said

"Hey, I've been trying to ring Li's phone for ages but I think it's off. Can I speak to her please?" Trish said

"Well I don't think Lita wants any kind of contact with me at the moment so I don't know how I'm going to give her the phone" Jeff said sarcastically

"Why, what happened?" Trish said

"Lita and I were talking and I said that if her and Edge were to break up he would be there for her and they could be a team again. She seemed to be fine with the idea until this morning. We had a big fight and then I walked out and I just got back" Jeff said

"Jeff you should have stayed off that topic" Trish said

"She was really mad" Jeff said sounded really shattered "I really feel like I don't understand her anymore"

"Jeff it's not that, Lita is just getting used to you being back in her life. It's just 3 years of vented up frustration coming out" Trish said

"I understand that but I don't understand why I get everything taken out on me when I have done nothing wrong" Jeff said "I'm starting to wonder if coming back was such a great idea or not"

"Jeff don't be like that. It's great that you came back and by the way, the only reason she takes everything out on you is because she knows she can trust you." Trish said

"Well maybe I should just leave. Look, thanks but I have to go" Jeff said

"Okay, I'll see you at the airport tomorrow" Trish said

"Yeah but I might not be going to Atlanta, I might be going back to Cameron" Jeff said and with that he hung up

Jeff heard the door open and he closed his eyes and Lita saw that he tensed up. She was still rugged up with the blanket

"I'm not going to throw you off" Lita said softly

"Look, Li…" Jeff started saying but he was cut off

"No,wait…I'm sorry. It was my fault and I have no idea why I have been acting the way I have around you" Lita said and she pulled the blanket over her shoulders

Jeff turned around to face her "I'm thinking of leaving" Jeff stated blankly

"Well where are you going to stay?" Lita said

"No, leave the WWE and just go home." Jeff said

"WHAT! NO! If anyone should be leaving it should be me" Lita said urgently

"No, that's stupid and pointless. I'm sorry that I kept pushing that subject, it was stupid of me" Jeff said honestly

"The truth is Jeffy" Lita sighed and said "I want to team up with you more than anything in the world but… I'm not in such a great place at the moment and I don't want to drag you down"

"You wouldn't drag me down Li" Jeff said

"My career is… it's not even a wrestling career anymore. I haven't wrestled besides Monday night in over a year. I'm not even sure if I can go back to what it was" Lita said

"That's why I want to help you! You are the most talented female wrestler I have ever known in my whole life! I'm not just saying that because you are my best friend, I'm saying that as a fan of yours" Jeff said

"Thank you Jeff but I don't think it's the right time to be in a team" Lita said

"Yeah I know" Jeff said "Come on, we have to pack for tomorrow"

Lita nodded and Jeff walked inside and Lita followed. Lita went and she sat on the couch while Jeff went into the bedroom to get his stuff when there was a knock on the door

"I got it!" Jeff yelled, rushing to the door

Jeff opened the door and as soon as he saw the man at the door, his eye began to twitch with anger but then he calmed down when he saw the bottle of alcohol in his hand

"Issss Vic heree? NO! wait, I think…I think I mean Li" Edge slurred

"Get out of here" Jeff said

"Come on Jeffrey…hit me! I darrre youuuu!" Edge pointed to his chin

Jeff was really tempted to hit Edge

"No, your drunk. I'll get you when you remember the pain I put you through." Jeff said

"I want to see Lita! Where is she!" Edge yelled

"I don't think you should see her right now." Jeff said

"No I want to see her now!" Edge yelled again

"Jeff what's going…oh" Lita said as she saw Edge

"Hey baby!" Edge slurred

"You should leave" Lita said

"No! I want you to come back with me! My washing needs to be done" Edge said

Jeff looked at Lita and he could see the pain in her eyes

"Get out!" Lita said through gritted teeth

"No! come back with me woman. We are going!" Edge went to grab Lita but Jeff got in the way

"You heard what she said" Jeff said, looking right into Edge's eyes

"I'm not leaving" Edge said

"Fine, then I'll make you leave"

Jeff punched Edge and Edge fell into the hallway. Jeff picked him up and hit his head on the wall and then he grabbed him by the hair and Jeff pulled Edge to the lift and he pressed the button and the door opened and he threw Edge in and he went into the lift and hit Edge a few more times. Jeff pressed ground floor and he got out of the elevator and waved good bye as the doors closed.

Jeff straightened his shirt and he wiped his hands on his pants and he casually walked back to the room. He walked in like nothing had happened

"You okay?" Jeff asked Lita

"Yeah, fine" Lita said and Jeff just walked back into his room and continued packing


	9. Wrenches, Cell Phones and Lunch

**Okay here is the next chapter and thanks to the people who review the story, it makes me keep writing lol so R/R! please. Also, thanks to **Mrs.JeffNeroHardy** for the review, I've been meaning to update and that gave me a reason to lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people….DAMN!**

Jeff and Lita walked out of the elevator and Jeff got out the key to their room and he opened up the door. He let Lita go in first and he followed closely behind. Jeff collapsed on the couch and Lita walked back out from her room and she looked at Jeff who was trying to sleep

"Jeff, get up" Lita said as she laughed

"No, we had a long flight" Jeff mumbled

"I don't care, your getting up" Lita said

"Make me!" Jeff said into the pillow

"Okay" Lita said simply and she went to Jeff and she jumped on him and Jeff grunted as she jumped on him

"Fine!" Jeff said as she got off him "but I'm going to be grumpy all day"

"You will not" Lita said playfully as she went to get her phone

Jeff and Lita ended up going to see a movie at one of the local cinema's and despite Jeff not wanting to see a movie they went anyway. The movie just finished and they were walking out to the street

"Okay, that was the worst movie I have ever seen in my entire life" Jeff said "I wasted two and half hours of my life watching that"

Lita smiled and she playfully pushed him

"I loved that movie" Lita said

"How can you love two and a half hours of whining?" Jeff said in a cheeky tone

"It wasn't two and a half hours of whining…It wasn't even two and a half hours!" Lita said

Jeff smiled at her and then he moved to the other side of Lita, the side closer to the road

"What are you doing?" Lita said

"I'm standing on the side of traffic…you know being a gentleman" Jeff said with a smile

"Oh…well thankyou" Lita said

"And they say chivalry is dead!" Jeff said "Besides, you are my hostage if things with Edge don't go my way"

Jeff put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him for a quick hug and she laughed at him

"Thanks, I feel so loved" Lita said

"No problem" Jeff said as he let go of Lita and they continued to walk

Lita looked at Jeff who was looking at the street and she smiled at him

"We should head back, we have a lunch conference to go to" Jeff said

"It would be great if we didn't have to go" Lita said

"Yeah I know" Jeff said

"At least we will be there together" Lita said hopefully

"Um actually, no we won't." Jeff said and he looked at Lita and he saw the hope in her face fall away "You have to sit with Edge…I tried to change it but they said that it had to be that way other wise the fans would ask questions"

"Oh…that sucks" Lita said, trying to make herself joke about it but it wasn't working

"But I'm sitting a table away from you and I am directly behind you" Jeff said

"You are?" Lita said, getting hopeful again

Jeff furrowed his eye brows "Well, not yet but I am going to move Trish…I just have to find a way" Jeff started to trail off

"Well if you can't then its okay" Lita said

"No I will" Jeff said "I will"

They got back to the hotel and they got ready to go to the lunch conference when Jeff saw Trish while he was waiting for Lita

"Hey Jeff" Trish said walking to him

"Hey yourself. Where's Carlito?" Jeff asked

"He had to go early, something to do with his hair…I don't know" Trish said as she shrugged

"Hmm well did you hear what I did to Edge?"

"Hardy, everyone heard what you did to Edge" A voice said and Jeff turned around quickly

"What do you want?" Jeff said

"Nothing, Melina and I were just going to the elevator" Johnny Nitro announced

"Well sunshine, you aren't even on this floor" Trish said

"Hey, we can go where ever we want! We are the hottest…" Melina was cut off

"Hottest what? Last I checked, the only way you win matches is cheating" Lita said as she came out from the room

"Yeah, and you'd know a lot about cheating wouldn't you Lita. Does the name Matt Hardy ring a bell!" Johnny Nitro said with a smirk on his face

Jeff looked at Lita and then at Johnny and Jeff stepped right up to Johnny and got in his face

"You said you heard what I did to Edge, would you like me to show you!" Jeff said as he grabbed Johnny Nitro by the collar

Nitro yanked himself away from Jeff and Lita grabbed Jeff's arm to stop him from going after Nitro and Melina. Melina straightened up Nitro's collar and they started backing away

"You running away Nitro! Hu!" Jeff said, really angry

"You'll get what's coming to you Hardy, don't worry about that" Nitro said

"Yeah, can't wait to see you try" Trish said

"Oh, it's not us that's going to do anything…no way, we are too good for you anyway!" Nitro announced and they walked off

Jeff turned to Lita and Trish

"Good timing guys" Jeff said

"What did he mean by, you'll get what's coming to you?" Lita said

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. He has no idea what he is talking about" Jeff said, trying to reassure her

"He sure sounded like he knew what he meant" Lita said

"Li, he'll be fine" Trish said, trying to make her feel better

They left to go to the lunch conference and Jeff parked the car and the three of them got out. They were walking to the entrance

"Hardy!"

Jeff turned around only to be greeted by a fist. Jeff fell to the floor as he was repeatedly punched.

"Edge stop!" Lita yelled

Edge didn't stop, he just started kicking Jeff in the stomach and then he took a wrench out of his pocket and he hit Jeff in the stomach. Jeff groaned in pain as Edge hit him with the wrench again. Trish ran inside to get help while Lita grabbed Edge and tried to stop him but he just pushed her to the floor. Edge went to hit Jeff in the skull but Jeff moved and Edge just clipped the side of Jeff's eyebrow and he started to bleed a lot down his face. Edge kicked Jeff again and the Edge was tackled by John Cena who just got out of his car. Edge hit John in the stomach and then got in his car and sped off. Lita went to Jeff and tried to wake him up

"Jeff, Jeff. Come on, wake up" Lita begged, shaking his shoulders lightly

"What the hell happened here!" Coach said as he rushed out with Trish

"Jeff was jumped" John said

"By who!" Coach Demanded

"Edge" Lita said, looking up at Coach

"This is ruining my lunch" Coach said

Lita looked shocked at what Coach just said

"He is knocked out and bleeding and all you care about is your lunch!" Lita yelled

The coach did as John said because Coach was intimidated and Lita turned her attention back to Jeff

"Jeff, come on. Wake up" Lita said as she moved some of his hair from the clean side of his face. The other side was red from the cut on his eyebrow

Lita was interrupted when her phone rang

"Adam, why did you do that!" Lita yelled

"You know why!" Edge said

"You were drunk then" Lita said

"Yeah, so he still threw me in the elevator. I did it for you" Edge said

"He is my best friend!" Lita yelled

"He also left you like everyone else, what kind of a best friend is that" Edge said

"You know what, I'm tired of this! It's over Adam. I want nothing to do with you anymore" Lita yelled and she hung up just as Jeff moved his hand up to his head

"Jeff!" Lita said as he opened his eyes

"Was lunch that bad that I drunk so much?" Jeff said trying to make light of the situation

"Just stay down okay?" Lita said as she placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him on the floor

"No, I'm fine" Jeff said as he sat up and then he lay back down again

"I told you" Lita said

Jeff put his hand to his face and he brought it back in front of his eyes

"Edge got me in the head?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, he did. You're going to need stitches" Lita said

"Where is he?" Jeff asked

"I don't know" Lita said, trying to calm him down

The ambulance turned up about 10 minutes later and they took Jeff to hospital to get stitches and he got his ribs bandaged up. It was about 6pm when they got back to the hotel

Jeff went and he lay gently on the couch. Lita sat down next to the couch

"So, can I sleep now or do we have to see a movie?" Jeff asked

"Shut up" Lita said

"Are you going to call Edge and yell at him?" Jeff asked

"No, I've already done that" Lita said "I broke up with him too"

"Wait, what!" Jeff said as he sat up

"Yeah, he called me and I said it was over" Lita said

"Well are you okay?" Jeff asked as he put an arm on her shoulder

"Yeah" Lita said nodding and she brushed some loose hair behind her ear "Maybe it's time for two thirds of team xtreme to make a come back"

"Okay, I'm sorry I thought you said you wanted to be a team with me again" Jeff said rubbing his eyes

"I do" Lita said

"Wow, well are you sure?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I am. I need to get in the ring again" Lita said

"Well alright Amy!" Jeff said and he gave her a high five

No one called her Amy but Jeff and he called her Amy when something really good happened or something really bad happened. In this case it was good

"Are you sure you're okay with Edge and you breaking up?" Jeff asked

"Yeah well I mean, I honestly didn't think we would last that long" Lita said and Jeff nodded

"But we are ready to put that behind us and move on" Jeff said

"Yes we are" Lita said smiling

What's going to happen when the 3rd member of team xtream is asked to join back up?

What will the fall out be with Jeff's attacks?

Will Jeff ever enjoy the same movies as Lita?

You'll have to wait and see


	10. There's No Matt In Team

Jeff woke up to a pounding in his head. He opened his eyes and then he shut them quickly again when he realised that the light was shining on him. He groaned and then he got up and he ruffled some of his hair and walked out to the balcony

"Sleeping Beauty awakes" Lita said with a smile as she looked up from her book

"Hmm then you must be one of the seven dwarfs" Jeff shot back at her

"Which one?" Lita said

"Well since I can only remember two then you are grumpy" Jeff said

"Fine, then you are dopey" Lita said

"Fine" Jeff said as he sat next to her "How long have you been awake for?"

"Oh, an hour or so" Lita said turning the page

"Okay, well how do I look today?" Jeff asked

"You look horrible" Lita looked at Jeff with a sheepish smile "You're eye looks bad too"

"Oh ow Li!" Jeff put his hand over his heart as if what she said had hurt him

"Get ready because we are going to breakfast with Trish and Carlito really soon" Lita said

"We are? Why wasn't I asked?" Jeff said

"You were but you were probably half asleep when you gave your answer" Lita said

"Oh, okay then. Where are we going?" Jeff asked

"Just down the road" Lita said and Jeff got up and he went and got ready to go out to breakfast

They soon left and met up with Trish and Carlito down the road

"You're eye looks really bad Jeff" Trish said

"I know" Jeff replied

"The stitches look sore too" Trish said

"Well it did only happen yesterday" Jeff said

"It was a good thing Cena came out hey?" Carlito said

"Yeah, it was very good" Lita said

"But I probably shouldn't have gotten Coach for help" Trish said

"Why? What did he say?" Jeff asked

"You didn't hear?" Trish asked

"No, see by that time I was knocked out" Jeff said with a cheeky tone

"Oh yeah" Trish said

"Coach said that you were ruining his lunch and he didn't care what happened to you" Lita said

Jeff just shrugged "Yeah, I would expect that from him"

They finished breakfast and Trish and Lita went back to Lita's hotel room while Jeff was searching his car for his painkillers

"So you and Edge are really over?" Trish asked

"Yeah, we are. I mean, I didn't think we could last long anyway" Lita said

"Then why did you stick with him for so long?" Trish asked

"Because if I broke up with him straight after Matt found out then all this time I would have had no one. Matt wouldn't have taken me back and I stuffed up my life. I guess I didn't want anyone else to realise it" Lita said

"Well it's all in the past now right? And there has been some good come out of this" Trish said

"Like what?" Lita said

"You and Jeff are back to being best friends and you are closer than ever" Trish said

"I guess you're right" Lita said slightly smiling

"Of course I'm right" Trish said "So I heard that you and Jeff could be re forming Team Xtreme"

"Where'd you hear that from?" Lita said, she was puzzled

"Jeff asked me if it sounded like a good idea" Trish said with a smile

"Well it's all in the air right now but I definitely want to" Lita said

"Knock Knock, I'm coming in!" Jeff announced as he opened the door

"You find them?" Lita asked

"Yeah, under all the street directories" Jeff said as he laughed softly to himself "So, what are y'all talking about?"

"Nothing" Trish said

"Sure Stratus, sure" Jeff said

Jeff went and sat on the couch closest to where Trish and Lita were

"So, Jeff what are you're intentions with Team Xtreme may I ask?" Trish said

"My intentions are to get it running again" Jeff said

"Just you and Lita?" Trish asked

"Well the way Matt's been acting towards me lately, it looks like it" Jeff said

"Would you add a new member to Team Xtreme?" Trish asked, looking at Jeff and then at Lita to see her reaction to his answer

"No, I don't think I want too. I liked it being the three of us and if Matt doesn't want in then there will be two" Jeff said

"And is Team Xtreme going after Edge?" Trish asked

"Well maybe not Team Xtreme but Jeff Hardy certainly is" Jeff said

"Li?" Trish asked

"Well I want to see Jeff beat the hell out of Edge" Lita said

"Then it looks like Team Xtreme is going after Edge" Jeff said with a small grin on his face

"You're eye looks really sore Jeff" Lita said

"Yeah, feels that way too but it's nothing rest can't fix" Jeff said and with that he got up and took his phone to the balcony and called his brother

"Hey Matt" Jeff said, kind of nervously

"Jeff, what's up?" Matt said

"Okay, so don't hate me for this but Lita and I are forming a team again" Jeff said

"What about Edge?" Matt said, cutting him off

"Her and Edge broke up" Jeff said

"I didn't think they'd last long" Matt said proudly

"Matt, Lita isn't sad about it and anyway even if she was you shouldn't be happy that she's sad" Jeff said

"Well I am happy" Matt said

"Okay um anyway, we are re-forming Team Xtreme and we wanted to know if you wanted to be in it. Just like the old days" Jeff said

"Just like the old days? In the old days, I actually enjoyed being around Lita. Look Jeff, thanks but no thanks" Matt said

"Okay, that's fine" Jeff said, he was really disappointed

"I'll talk to you later" Matt said and Jeff just hung up and sighed. Jeff went back inside and he went and sat exactly where he was before

"Where did Trish go?" Jeff asked

"I don't know, something about Carlito's hair" Lita said

"Oh okay" Jeff said

"He said no didn't he?" Lita said

"Who said no?" Jeff said

"Matt, about being a team again"

"How'd you know?" Jeff asked

"I just know these things and besides, glass doors aren't that hard to hear from" Lita said

Jeff nodded "It looks like there will only be You and I in Team Xtreme from now on."

"Well at least you tried" Lita said

"Yeah well, not only is there no 'I' in Team. There's also no Matt in Team" Jeff said

"We will be fine" Lita said

"Yeah, I know" Jeff said "We will be great"

"So are you looking at extending Team Xtreme besides Matt?" Lita asked curiously

"Li, I haven't thought that far ahead. I mean I don't even know what I have to do today" Jeff said "But when it comes to that time, no. because Team Xtreme is a very special team, not just anyone can join."

"Okay, and what exactly do you plan to do about Edge?" Lita asked

"Well if I attack Edge again then he will just attack me back and it will just go back and forth until one of us doesn't wake up from an attack. I figure that we should just have one match, one big match and winner takes all"

"What's all?" Lita said

"I don't quite know yet but it sounded cool" Jeff said with a smile on his face and Lita threw a cushion at him

"Ow! Hey, watch the eye!" Jeff yelped

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot" Lita said as she jumped up and rushed to Jeff

"No, it's fine" Jeff said waving her off

"Jeff, let me have a look" Lita asked

"Fine" Jeff said, moving his hand away from his eye and Lita could tell she hit him right where his stitches were and that he was in pain but he didn't say anything so she wouldn't feel bad

"I'll get you some ice" Lita said as she gently ran a finger over his eye brow

"I'm fine" Jeff said

"You need ice" With that, Lita went to the freezer when there was a knock on the door

"I'll get that, you stay put Mr" Lita said as she walked to the door

There at the door were 2 police officers

"Good morning Miss, is Jeff Hardy here?" One of the officers said

Jeff heard his name and he got up and walked to the door to see two police officers

"Uh, I'm Jeff Hardy what can I do for you officers?" Jeff said

Lita looked at Jeff, she could tell this wasn't going to end well


	11. Jailhouse Jeff

**Okay. So here is Chapter 11 and look out for some drama and tough times ahead for Jeff. Please R/R, it would be very much appreciated! Whether you like it or not lol I'm going to be writing quite a few chapters because I have two weeks holiday This is a longer one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Own none of these people. **

"Mr. Hardy we are taking you back to the station because you have been charged with assault" One of the police said

"Assault! On who!" Jeff was shocked and mad that he would be even questioned about that

"Adam Copeland" The other officer said

"Copeland! I assaulted him!" Jeff yelled

"Calm down sir" The officer said, getting ready to get his handcuffs out

"I was the one who was assaulted, I mean look what he did to my eye" Jeff said

"When did this alleged assault happen, officer?" Lita asked

"This morning" The police said

"That's impossible; he's been with me all morning" Lita explained

"Well there are two witnesses who say they saw the attack" the officer said, getting impatient

"That's not possible. I have two other people that can verify that he has been with me all day" Lita said as she looked at Jeff. She could tell he was freaking out inside

"They have to make a statement before we will even think about letting him go" The officer said, moving closer to Jeff

"Hold on, that could take days!" Jeff said

"Yes it could" The officer stated

The two policemen grabbed Jeff and put his hands behind his back and cuffed him

"Is that really necessary" Jeff whined

The police didn't answer but they started to pull Jeff to the hall

"Don't worry Amy" Jeff said. There it was again: Amy, the word that Lita rarely heard. But this time it wasn't for something good, it was for something gad

"I'll be out soon and then I'm going after Edge" Jeff said inventively

"That could be used against you if this case is taken to court" The officer said

"I don't care" Jeff snapped back

With that they turned the corner and went down the elevator. Lita grabbed her phone and dialled Trish's number

"Hey Li, what's up?" Trish asked

"Jeff was just arrested" Lita said

"Okay, what did he do this time?" Trish asked

"That's the thing. He did nothing. Edge saw the police and he said that he was assaulted by Jeff and Edge has two witnesses" Lita said quickly

"What? How did he convince the police of that?" Trish asked

"He probably beat himself up and hired two people to act as witnesses" Lita said "I mean, he does have a few friends in high places"

"Yeah, too bad that the only person Jeff knows that even comes close to a high position is the manager of small Fast Food place in Cameron" Trish said seriously but the laughed at how opposite they were

"Trish!" Lita whined, not getting the answer she was looking for "He's going to be in a jail cell and you're laughing at his lack of contacts"

"Okay, okay sorry. Well what can I do to help?" Trish asked

"Well can you and Carlito come to the station with me and give a statement that he has been with us all morning?" Lita asked

"Yeah sure" Trish stated

With that a wave of relief swept over Lita, he may not be out yet but at least she was on her way to getting him out

"When do you want us to do this?" Trish asked

"Um now" Lita said, hoping it would be okay

"Okay, meet us downstairs after you hand up" Trish said

"Okay, thank you so much" Lita said

"No problem" Trish said

Trish had no idea how much Jeff really meant to Lita until that moment. She really wanted him out, and for her to take such swift action takes a special person but they were best friends

Lita and Trish hung up and Lita rushed downstairs and there standing in the lobby was Trish and Carlito. Lita went to them and she hugged both of them

"Thank you guys, so much!" Lita said

"It's okay, now lets get Jeff out of Jail" Trish said "I knew I was going to have to say that at least once in my life"

They went down to the Police station and Lita saw an Officer and told him the situation and they were told to wait by the questioning room. Just as they were about to sit down, they saw Johnny Nitro and Melina come out of the room

"Hang on…You're Edge's witnesses!" Lita said

"You shouldn't talk to us like that, we just witnessed assault and now we are traumatised" Melina said with a fake frown on her face. Her eyes really said it all, she had a look in her eyes like as if she was up to something

"He's in Jail because of you!" Lita said, getting mad

"Aw is wittle wita worried about her best friend? Don't worry, he will be fine. He fits in perfectly with the other cons that are waiting to be shipped off to a real prison" Melina said with a smirk

Lita was about to hit Melina when Trish grabbed Lita's arm

"Let's get Jeff out of here and then you can worry about her" Trish said

In the Interrogation room

"So tell me Jeff, what exactly happened to you're eye?" A detective said

"Well would you like me to tell you how I told you before or would you like me to tell you how I told you the time before that? I've answered this question twice" Jeff said, really annoyed about being there

"Okay, well you said Mr. Copeland did that" The detective said, scratching his head

"I prefer to call him Edge, sounds less human. It matches his personality." Jeff said as he slightly smirked

"Mr. Hardy, don't make this worse" The detective said, leaving back in his chair

"I don't see how I can make this any worse than it already is. I am here, being questioned for something that I did not do!" Jeff said running a hand through his blonde hair

"Well then, if you have nothing to hide then you should answer these questions"

"Fine" Jeff said with a sigh

"So, Mr. Copeland did that to you're eye?" The detective asked looking at his file

"Yes"

"When?"

"Yesterday, just before a lunch conference" Jeff said

"So you attacked him today to get revenge" The detective said

"See that's why I don't want to answer the questions because no matter what I say you will twist them to make me seem guilty" Jeff said

"I'm not here to accuse you" The detective said

"That's exactly what you're here for" Jeff shot back

"Fine, you don't want to answer my questions then we will just assume you are guilty" The detective said

"I could hardly get out of bed this morning because my stitches and bruising hurt that much. How the hell am I supposed to assault some one!" Jeff yelled

"Take him to a cell" The officer said into the glass that looked like a mirror

A police officer took him to a single holding Cell around the back and Jeff sat on the bed. There was a guy in the Cell next to him

"What are you in here for?" The guy asked

"Something that I didn't do" Jeff stated

"What ever you say buddy" The guy said as he chuckled and turned his back to Jeff and Jeff sighed and he lay down and put his hands on his stomach and looked at the white ceiling

Outside, The three of them just finished their statements and the police were looking over them. Lita, Trish and Carlito were told to go home so they did

Lita got back to the hotel room and she picked up her phone and dialled Edge's number

"Hey Li! Is Jeff enjoying prison?" Edge said as he was laughing

"You know, I'm so glad we broke up" Lita said

"Me too, you always used to drag me down!" Edge stated

"You would have never been champion for as long as you were if it weren't for me" Lita shot back "It doesn't matter because Jeff is coming after you when he gets out. I don't know when but he will get you back for this"

The phone line went dead because Edge hung up. Lita shrugged and she put her phone back down and she went to walk away when her phone rang. She looked at caller I.D and she had no idea who it was

"Hello?" Lita said

"Hey" said a very familiar voice

"What are you doing! You're supposed to be in jail" Lita said

"Oh, don't worry about that, I am. I'm just exercising my right to a phone call… I also had to throw in a few tickets to Raw to get this phone call but it's all good" Jeff said as he laughed slightly

"How can you be laughing at a time like this? You are in jail for something you didn't do and you could get charged! How is any of that even remotely funny?" Lita said, curiously

"Li, I'm fine here and I will be out either tomorrow of the day after that and I'm trying to make light of this situation" Jeff said

"Yeah, well it's not working" Lita said with a frown on her face "Do you at least get lunch and dinner?"

Jeff shrugged

"Jeff, I can't see you make a gesture on the phone" Lita said blankly, but happily because that was just pure Jeff

"Right, wait! How'd you know I did that?" Jeff asked

"I know you Jeff and if it takes you longer than a few seconds to answer than you are making a gesture" Lita said

"Do I really talk that much?" Jeff asked

"Yes, yes you do" Lita said with a grin on her face "Well I'm glad you find this very funny"

"Well I could either be like this or enraged and being really mad would do wonders for my release" Jeff said

"Yeah, very true" Lita commented

"Hey, so thanks for the statements. It means heaps that you did them so quickly. They told me that you guys came through and they are reviewing them" Jeff said "So who where Edge's witnesses?"

"Melina and Johnny Nitro" Lita said

"Oh, wow. I'm so not surprised" Jeff said

"Either was I"

"So, a detective questioned me today and every word I said he twisted so it made me sound guilty" Jeff said

"That's because Edge knows a few of those detectives and police officers" Lita stated

"Oh, hm well makes sense now" Jeff said "Okay, well my time is up but you're okay right?"

"I'll be fine just as soon as you get out" Lita said with a sigh

"And since when have you worried about me Li? You know I can take care of myself" Jeff said

"I know, it's just that you're kind of under arrest" Lita said

"Yeah, I'm fine though. I'll see you real soon…okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, let me know when you are being let out"

"Sure, cya" Jeff said

"Bye" Lita said and with that she hung up the phone and went and lay on the bed. She looked blankly out the window, trying to figure out a way to get Jeff out

Will Jeff get out in the next few days?

What will Jeff do to get back at Edge?

You know what I am about to say and that is to find out next time 


	12. Breaking out Not Really

**So here is the next chapter, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my last few chapters, it's kept me writing. Anyway, here it is and R/R please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people**

Jeff sat in his Cell and he was on the bed and he had his elbows on his knee's and he was leaning forward looking at the ground. He had been in there for 3 days now and he had no idea when he was getting out but if it was up to Edge then he wouldn't be out for Raw. The police definitely delayed everything just so Jeff could get some extra time

Jeff's P.O.V

_I can't wait to get out of this place. When I do, the first thing I am going to do is go find Edge and I am going to beat the living hell out of him. I just want out of here!_

Jeff's thoughts were stopped when he heard a click and he looked up and the officer was sliding the door open

"You're free to go" The officer said

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jeff said

"You're story checks out and the charges have been dropped so you're free to go" The officer said

"Well I could have told you that myself" Jeff said

Jeff stood up and he followed the officer out to the main reception and he took his watch and then he walked to the car park and Lita was there, sitting on her car bonnet. She saw Jeff and she rushed to him and they hugged

"I'm so glad you are out!" Lita said as she soothingly rubbed his back

"Me too" Jeff said as they let go of each other "How'd you know I'd be out?"

"They rang me this morning and told me that they were releasing you at lunch" Lita said

"Oh, okay"

"So, are you okay?" Lita asked carefully

"Yeah, at least I can say that I have spent time in some sort of jail" Jeff said with a smirk on his face

"How's you're eye feeling?" Lita asked

"Horrible but that's okay" Jeff said

"What do you feel like doing now?" Lita said as she walked to her car door

"Going back to the hotel and having a shower" Jeff said as he walked to the passenger side of the car and they got in

"Well then, that is what we will do" Lita paused and she looked at Jeff blankly "That is what you will do, not we"

Jeff slightly smiled as Lita started up the car and pulled out, Jeff looked out the window and he still had a smile on his face from the look that she had on her face when she turned to him to explain what she meant

Jeff turned put on the CD that Lita was listening too and it was too pop for Lita's liking

"Lita, I have been gone for 3 days and now you are listening to this…what happened these past few days to make you listen to this? It must have been bad I mean…"

Jeff was cut off by a grinning Lita "Trish was listening to it because we went for a drive and she just bought the CD and she wanted to listen to it"

"Well why didn't you say no!" Jeff asked smartly

"You know what she's like Jeff" Lita said "Besides, I could have totally changed these past the days"

Jeff turned to her, looking away from her window

"But you didn't change, did you?" Jeff asked

"No, I was being sarcastic" Lita said

"I thought so" Jeff said

"See, I think you lost your sense of humour in that Cell" Lita said cheekily

"I see you lost that years ago" Jeff said simply as he was smiling out the window and Lita smiled as well as she concentrated on the road

They got back to the hotel and Jeff saw Carlito and Trish sitting by the pool

"I'm just going to see Trish and Chris by the pool" Jeff said

"Okay, well I'll come" Lita said

They walked to the pool and Trish saw Jeff and she got up quickly and she rushed up to Jeff and hugged him

"You got out!" Trish said

"Yes I did" Jeff said as Trish released from the hug

"How was the slammer?" Carlito said as he walked to Jeff and Jeff shook his hand

"Yeah, it was boring man" Jeff said as he raked some of his blond hair from his face

"Did you get a mug shot?" Trish asked

"I did. That was probably my highlight of the whole experience" Jeff said

"Well I'm glad you are out" Trish said

"Me too, hey thanks for the statements. I appreciate it" Jeff said sincerely

"No problem. We were happy to help, plus it got Li to shut up. She kept going on about her wanting you out of there, like you meant something to her" Trish said sarcastically

"Yeah, I don't know how you got that idea" Jeff said smiling

"Hmm well we better get you to the room Jeff" Lita said

"Yeah, see you guys later" Jeff said

Jeff and Lita went back to their room and Jeff had a shower and he came out of the bathroom after he got dressed, drying his hair

"That feel better?" Lita asked sweetly

"Yeah, thanks" Jeff said

"You feel like going for Ice Cream?" Lita asked

"Yeah, sure" Jeff said

So once again they went back to the pool area to see if Trish and Carlito wanted to go with them

"We're just going to hang out here" Trish said

"Okay, well have fun" Jeff said

"Wait, what are you going to do about Edge?" Trish asked

"I'm going to wait a while before I make my move. I'm going to let my eye heal and wait until he doesn't expect me to come after him" Jeff said

"You thought that through hu?" Trish said

"I spent 3 days locked up thinking of nothing but that" Jeff said honestly "But for now Li and I are getting Ice Cream bye!"

Jeff smiled and He and Lita walked out of the hotel and walked to an Ice Cream place and they got some Ice Cream and they went for a walk

"So what exactly are you going to do on Raw tomorrow?" Lita asked, eating her Ice Cream

"I'm going to stay in my locker room and I'm going to watch the show" Jeff said

"And how long will that plan last for?" Lita said

Jeff just shrugged

"I just have to get the message across to Edge that I'm not going to play his games. I will come back in my own time, on my own terms" Jeff said "Unless of course he brings me out to the ring as you as hostage"

"Right, because that's going to happen to me" Lita said sarcastically and Jeff smiled

"Hey, stranger things have happened" Jeff said

"Yeah like you being friends with me" Lita said smiling

"Li, I just get out of jail and you insult me like that" Jeff said as he playfully nudged her

She dropped her Ice Cream and she looked down at it and she looked at Jeff and she raised her eyebrow

"It was him." Jeff pointed at a random guy "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are" Lita said

"Okay, cya" Jeff said just before he ran off and Lita chased him

They soon went back to the hotel and just as they were going to the elevator Trish came out of it

"Hey guys…Jeff you have Ice Cream in you're hair" Trish said as she pointed at Jeff's hair

"I… I know" Jeff said "It was all her" Jeff pointed at Lita

"He deserved it" Lita said

The next day they went to Raw that afternoon and Jeff didn't bother to take his wrestling gear because he knew he wouldn't be doing anything but his street clothes were similar to his wrestling attire anyway. No one knew that Jeff was there and the whole day Lita answered the door if anyone came so everyone thought Jeff was back at the hotel. It was time for Lita's match

"Okay, so I'm going" Lita said and she went over to Jeff and gave him a quick hug

"Okay, well good luck" Jeff said

"Thanks" Lita said as she walked out of the locker room

Jeff turned on the monitor in the room and he sat and he watched Candice Michelle go down and he wasn't paying much attention to her. Candice's music stopped and there was a pause. Then Edge's music hit

"No, no, no, no" Jeff said as he put his hands on his head and he sat up straight

Edge went down to the ring and he looked around and he got Candice out of the ring and he grabbed a microphone

"Jeff, I know you are here and I am going to find a way to bring you out here" Edge said and the crowd booed "Come on Jeff I will beg for you to come out here. I will even give you a free shot at me"

Edge looked back up at the Tron and there was no sign of Jeff

"Okay, so you're a coward but you're a Hardy and I expect that. Get out here and prove that you are the same as you're brother and that is tallentless" Edge said

Edge once again looked at the Tron and still, there was no Jeff

"You know, I had a feeling it would come to this. Look at the screen real closely Jeff, you might be interested in what you see" Edge said

The Big screen showed Lita tied up on a chair in a room and beside her was Melina and Johnny Nitro

"See we found a way to get to you Jeff. The one person that means everything to you, I have! And unless you come out here, you won't find her" Edge said with a smile on his face

Backstage, Jeff jumped off the couch and he ran into the hall and he saw Lance Cade.

Jeff grabbed Lance and he held him against the wall

"Where is Lita!" Jeff demanded

"I don't know" Lance said

"No, I think you do! Where is she!" Jeff demanded again

"I don't know!" Lance said

Jeff looked at Cade one more time and he let go of him and Jeff stormed to the ring but he went the short way and he went beside the ramp

"Ah, see I knew you were here" Edge said proudly as Jeff stormed to the ring with pure anger in his eyes and it was directed right at Edge

Jeff got in the ring and he grabbed the mic and he got right in Edge's face

"Hey Jeff, did you learn anything in prison?" Edge asked

"Where is she! Tell me or I swear I will beat the answers out of you" Jeff said

"Oh, well aren't we angry. It's amazing what you can…"

Edge was cut off by Jeff "Tell me where Edge!"

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you" Edge said

Edge pointed to the big screen and sure enough Lita was in Edge's locker room

"There you go Jeff" Edge smirked

"Thanks" Jeff said and then Jeff kicked Edge in the stomach and he did the twist of fate. The crowed cheered and Jeff gritted his teeth because he was so mad. He held in most of the rage and anger in simply because he wanted to go get Lita

Jeff was about to get out of the ring when he grabbed the microphone and he stood over Edge and looked at him

"If you have done anything to her, I am coming back for you" Jeff said and then he crouched down near a knocked out Edge "Prison was great, thanks for asking"

Jeff then put the microphone on Edge and then he rolled out the ring and he rushed up the ramp and he went to where Edge's locker room was and he looked at the sign that said 'Edge' on the front and that made him even madder. Jeff burst through the door only to find Lita.

"You're going to be fine, I got you" Jeff said as he untied Lita

"You have to get out of here Jeff" Lita said

"No, I'm getting you out" Jeff said

"Jeff!" Lita screamed

Jeff saw a person in the corner of his eye and Jeff went to turn to face them but before he could he was hit in the head with a steel chair. Jeff hit his head against the wall as well because of the force that was used from the steel chair. Johnny Nitro laughed as he saw Jeff on the floor and then walked out

Lita wriggled out of the remaining ropes and she checked on Jeff

"Jeff, Jeff. Not again! Jeff!" Lita said trying to wake him up

Jeff opened his eyes and he felt pain come over his body and he felt that his stitches opened up

"You're gonna be fine" Lita said

"Jeff just blinked and then closed his eyes, as his world faded to black.

Will Jeff truly wake up from this?

Will Edge get what is coming to him?

Did anyone notice the subtle flirting between Lita and Jeff? lol

Well you know the drill, I'll update soon.


	13. Moody

**Here is Chapter 13. Yay, thanks again for all the reviews they are very much appreciated. So look out for something major to happen in the next two chapters. It will change the story completely. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. R/R please and enjoy!**

Jeff sat on the bed in his hotel room and he was just sitting there, looking blankly at what was in front of him. He recovered from what happened to him on Raw 4 days ago all thanks to Lita. She took care of him and nursed him back to health. He appreciated it a lot but he was so mad at Edge. Jeff had been in a bad mood all day today and he was even a little snappy at Lita. He was never usually like that around her, he was always so happy and kind. He was himself around her but she understood why he was so mad

"You okay?" Lita asked Jeff sitting next to him

"No, I'm so mad right now. When I see Edge next I am going to beat him until I have nothing left in me. I will go after Nitro after I get through Edge" Jeff said

"Jeff, you need to calm down. Being so angry is doing any good for you're recovery" Lita said

"How can I calm down?" Jeff said "I was knocked out and you were kidnapped"

"You should just try and calm down" Lita said

"Nothing will calm me down" Jeff said as he looked down at his hands

"Well maybe we should go out for a while" Lita suggested

"I don't feel like going out" Jeff said, still looking down

"Are you sure?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jeff said

"Okay well, I'm going out with Carlito and Trish. We will be at the diner for half an hour before we go out" Lita said as she stood up "In case you change you're mind

Lita gently ruffled some of his hair and she grabbed her phone and she walked out the door. Jeff sighed and he got up and he put some shoes on and he rushed out to the elevator and the doors were closing. Lita saw him and she opened the doors for him

"I knew you'd come" Lita said smiling

"Yeah well I know you wanted me to" Jeff said

They went to the lobby and they met up with Trish and Carlito

"How are you feeling today?" Trish asked

"Horrible" Jeff said honestly

"Well hopefully you will feel better" Trish said

"I'll feel better when I get Edge" Jeff said, he was itching for a fight with Edge. The matter of the fact was that he was itching for a fist fight with anyone

"Jeff" Lita said softly and Jeff turned to Lita

"Sorry" Jeff said

"It's okay" Lita said as she ran a hand through her hair

Jeff just felt over come when he saw the look of sadness in Lita's eyes. She was scared Jeff was going to do something stupid that was caused by his anger

They went out and they had a good day and Lita and Jeff decided they should go for a walk. They needed to talk things out

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting. It's just that I'm scared that Edge is going to do something to you and I won't be able to stop him" Jeff said

"I'll be fine and you don't have to be sorry" Lita said trying to get Jeff to make him give her eye contact but he just kept looking at the ground

"I just don't know what Edge will do next. I mean, he's hit me in the head with a wrench, he's kidnapped you, he's sent me to jail and he knocked me out. What else could he possibly think of to do to me?" Jeff said

"Oh believe me, he could think of a lot more" Lita said

"Yeah, you're probably right. That's why I'm going to call him out on Raw. He will finally get what's coming to him" Jeff said

"Are you sure you want to do that so soon after what has happened to you? Should you maybe wait a little until you have calmed down" Lita said

"Time isn't going to solve anything this time Li" Jeff said quietly and he finally looked at Lita and she nodded

"Can I ask you something?" Lita asked

"Sure" Jeff said

"Did you really come back on Raw for me or to get revenge on Edge?" Lita asked

"A little bit of both" Jeff said and Lita looked down "But mostly for you"

Lita looked up at Jeff and smiled and they walked to a beach and they sat in the dry sand

"It's been a rough couple of weeks for you hu?" Lita said

"Yeah, but it's not that bad" Jeff said

"Have you talked to Matt since you went to jail?" Lita asked cautiously

"No, because I don't think Matt wants to talk to his criminal brother" Jeff said, swirling some sand around with his fingers

"You're not a criminal Jeff" Lita said

"I know but you know how Matt is. He means well but he uses the wrong words to get across what he is saying" Jeff said "Besides, Matt hasn't really approved of anything I have done lately anyway"

Jeff stopped playing with the sand and he looked at Lita and he slightly smiled

"You really should call him and make amends with him" Lita said truthfully "I mean, I never talk to my brother. The last time I heard from him was 3 years ago and that was because he wanted money"

Jeff could tell that now Lita was starting to feel sad about her brother and he didn't want her to be sad

"Let's do something fun. You still know how to have fun right?" Jeff asked with a grin on his face

"That depends on what kind of fun. Sometimes Jeff Hardy fun can be very different to Lita fun" Lita said

"How?" Jeff asked

"Well Jeff Hardy fun seems to be to provoke someone until they try and take you out and Lita fun isn't like that" Lita said

"No Li, that's business" Jeff said smiling

"Sure, so what should we do?" Lita said

"I don't know yet, I need to think about it" Jeff said

"Well in that case I might as well start walking to the hotel" Lita said with a cheeky grin on her face

Lita pushed Jeff and he fell over on his side and Lita laughed and Jeff sat back up

"Well that was embarrassing" Jeff said

"Yes it was" Lita said

"You just made a big mistake though" Jeff said

"Sure I did" Lita said

"You did, you just don't know it yet"

"When will I know it?"

"Hmm about now!" Jeff said as he grabbed her and pinned her down and started tickling her.

"Jeff…stop!" Lita said amongst all the laughing

"No way, you have to say you're sorry" Jeff said

"No…I'm not! Stop!" Lita was laughing so much her eyes were watering

"Come on say you're sorry" Jeff said

"Okay, okay…I'm…Sorry" Lita said

"Good" Jeff said simply as he let go of her and sat up. Lita sat up and she wiped the tears away from her eyes

"That was cold" Lita said

"Looks like we're even then" Jeff said as he put his arm around her neck and pulled her in for a quick hug

"So what are we going to do?" Lita asked

"Well we could go back to the hotel and just go to the pool are we could go to the movies but I vote pool because last time we saw a movie…well it sucked" Jeff said

"It was good!" Lita hit Jeff in the arm

"Ow, okay okay we will see a movie" Jeff said

"No, lets go to the pool" Lita said as she stood up

"Okay" Jeff stood up as well and he dusted the sand off of him and they began walking back to the hotel

What is going to happen that will change the story?

Will Jeff ever get is match against Edge?

Anyone once again see what is going on with Jeff and Lita?

And will that go any further?

I'll update soon!


	14. Clueless

**Okay, so here is the chapter that I have spent a few more days then usual on. I tried to make it as good as I can and I think this will change the story. I hope you like it and PLEASE R/R! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people**

Lita and Jeff were sitting on the couch watching T.V and Lita kept squirming and moving around

"You okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Lita asked

"Well you just seem so unsettled that's all" Jeff said

"No, I'm fine" Lita said

"Okay" Jeff said and he turned the channel over on the T.V

"Okay, so there is something" Lita said as she sighed

"I knew it" Jeff said smiling and he dropped the control and he turned to Lita

"I can tell you anything right?" Lita asked

"Yeah, of course you can" Jeff said

Lita moved closer to Jeff and put her hand on his knee. Jeff looked at her hand and then at her knee

"I'm dying aren't I?" Jeff asked

Lita smiled "No, no of course not. Well not that I know of"

"Okay, good" Jeff said and he sighed with relief

"You need to brush your hair" Lita said

Jeff ruffled his hair and smiled at Lita "Yeah I do"

"Well, I'll do it" Lita said

"No thanks, I'll do it later" Jeff said

"Come on, you know I like playing with your hair" Lita said

"I know, but I don't like it" Jeff said

"Jeff, please" Lita begged

"Lita, no!" Jeff stated

"If you don't then I will leave Team Xtreme" Lita said

"We haven't even started it back up yet" Jeff said

"Yeah but when we do, I won't be in it" Lita said

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked

"Try me" Lita shot back

"Okay fine, fine you can brush my hair. There's not that much to brush. It's not as long as it used to be" Jeff said

"Yeah but I can still tie it up and stuff" Lita said "Now, sit on the floor"

Jeff got up from the couch and he sat down and leaned back on the couch and Lita grabbed a brush and she started to brush his hair

"So, what were you trying to say before?" Jeff asked

"Oh yeah, well I've had some feelings for this guy" Lita said

"Well for how long have you liked this guy because you and Edge just broke up" Jeff said, kind of confused

"Well I've liked him for a while" Lita said

"How long?" Jeff asked

"Well since about 2 weeks before Edge and I broke up" Lita said

"So, you've liked this guy for like around a month, 5 weeks" Jeff said

"Yeah, around that" Lita said

"Well do I know this guy?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, you're really close with this guy" Lita said with a smile

Jeff turned around and he looked at her and he had wide eyes

"AMY CHRISTINE DUMAS! You like Carlito! I mean why! He has that hair and and and…" Jeff trailed off and then he snapped out of it "But more importantly, Trish and Carlito are together…well not together but they will be. You know that's wrong! What is Trish going to think when you tell her!"

Lita just laughed

"Why are you laughing! This is not funny!" Jeff exclaimed

"I'm laughing at you. I don't like Carlito" Lita said with a smile on her face

"Oh" Jeff said and he turned back around and allowed Lita to continue playing with his hair 'Well whoever it is, he better be a nice guy"

Lita smiled "He's a great guy and he's always there when I need him"

"Well good, you deserve to be happy"

"Thanks" Lita said

"That's okay but you should know that I'm not getting involved in this" Jeff said

"Well why?" Lita said

"Because I will probably ruin everything. Just like I did with you and Edge but believe me, I'm not sorry for that" Jeff said

"You didn't ruin things between Edge and I, they were already ruined" Lita said

"So, is he a decent guy or is he just trying to get into you're pants because if that's it then he better watch his back" Jeff said

"You have nothing to worry about, he will treat me great" Lita said

"Good, that's all I needed to here" Jeff said

"But I don't know if the guy likes me back" Lita said

"Well he'd be crazy not to like a woman like you. You're the full package" Jeff said

"Thanks Jeffy" Lita cooed

"Well it's true" Jeff stated "How about this, next time you see the guy, just march straight to him and find out if he likes you as well"

"Is that what you would do if you liked a girl but you didn't know if they liked you?" Lita asked

"Yeah, but I'm not getting involved" Jeff said

"Well I'm afraid you have no choice" Lita said

Jeff made a face and Lita saw it in the reflection of the T.V and she hit him in the arm

"Ow" Jeff whined

"So what, should I just go up to the guy and ask him if he is feeling the same way that I am?" Lita asked

"Yes, well that's what I think you should do" Jeff said

Lita felt like she was about to pass out. Her heart was racing really fast and she took a deep breath

"So, Jeff…Do you feel the same way about me?" Lita asked nervously

Jeff paused and he turned around to face Lita

"You were talking about me that whole time, weren't you?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I was" Lita said softly

Jeff sighed and he got up and he took a seat next to her. He took her hands and looked right into her eyes

"Li, I felt that way about you the day we met" Jeff said

With that Jeff leaned in and kissed Lita softly. She was shocked but returned the kiss right back. They broke away after a few seconds

"You were right, the guy you like is a great guy" Jeff said with a smile

Lita smiled and hit him on the arm again

"So, you said that if you were in my sort of position you would go ask the girl if she felt the same way" Lita said

"Yeah but Li, you're my best friend and I didn't want to make a mess out of our friendship. The friendship that we just worked so hard re-building over the past couple of weeks just because I had feelings for you" Jeff said honestly

"Wow, good answer" Lita said smiling

"Well it's true" Jeff said

"You were so clueless through that whole convocation" Lita said

"Believe me, I know" Jeff said as he laughed

Lita smiled at him and they sweetly kissed again

"I wonder how everyone is going to take the news of us being together" Lita said

"I don't know and I really don't care what they all think" Jeff said

"Well me either. I need you and only you" Lita said sweetly and Jeff smiled

"But I seriously thought you were talking about Carlito for the first few minutes" Jeff said

"No Jeff, I would not do that to Trish and he's not my type" Lita said

Jeff smiled and he stood up and he walked to his bag and got out his phone

"What are you doing?" Lita asked

"Just checking my phone, do you want to maybe go out for dinner tonight?" Jeff asked

"Sure, yeah. That'll be good" Lita said

"Good…" Jeff was cut off by a loud fast knocking on the door

Jeff and Lita looked at each other and they both went to the door and opened it up and it was Trish and she looked shocked

"What's wrong?" Lita asked

"It's Matt" Trish said, stumbling on her words she couldn't even finish the sentence

"What about him!" Jeff asked urgently

"He's been in a car accident" Trish said as Jeff lost all expression on his face

What will happen to Matt?

Was it a big accident?

Will Jeff and Lita's new relationship be able to make it through?

I'll post soon!


	15. Never Coming Home

**Okay, so here is the next chapter! The ending of the last one was a bit of a cliffhanger. Please R/R and enjoy the chapter! So I did two chapters (14 & 15) for you all because I'm going to my cousins for a few days so hopefully it will be enough until I update again. So, start reading lol**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people**

**This story goes straight from where it left off**

"Well is he okay!" Jeff asked urgently

"Jeff, he died 10 minutes ago" Trish said sadly

"What do you mean he's dead! He can't be dead, this isn't happening" Jeff started to trail off "Well why didn't they call me?"

"I don't know but they called Shannon and he told me and I told you straight away" Trish said quickly

"This isn't happening. It's impossible" Jeff said, he was so shocked. He didn't know what to do

Lita and Trish were shocked as well but Jeff was hit the hardest, and rightly so because it was his brother

"Look Jeff, I'm really sorry. I'm going to leave you alone" Trish said and with that she left

Trish left and Lita closed the door and Jeff looked at the floor and closed his eyes. Tears rolled down his cheek

"Oh Jeff" Lita said as she hugged him and at that point it all became too much.

"Why! Why did it have to be Matt? He was the best brother and he never did anything wrong!" Jeff said while balling his eyes out

"I know sweetie and I'm so sorry" Lita said, rubbing his back soothingly trying to calm him down

"Don't apologize. I just wish I knew why I wasn't the one who got the call" Jeff said, still crying

"Babe, the hospital probably just called the first contact number they could find. I'm sure that you will get a call next." Lita said

Jeff let go of Lita and he moved a few steps away from her

"The reason why I wasn't called was because they didn't even think to contact me. Matt hated me" Jeff said sadly and what he was saying was heartbreaking for Lita to watch and hear

"No, he loved you! Believe me I know it. When we were together, he talked of you so much and how great you were. He always took care of you" Lita said

"I was too selfish and too stupid to make it up to Matt. I was too caught up in getting revenge on Edge and starting up Team Xtreme again and I let it get in the way with my relationship with Matt. The last thing I said to Matt wasn't I love you. In fact the last conversation I had with Matt was an argument" Jeff said and more tears fell down his cheeks

"I know he loved you Jeff. I know it" Lita said

"I have to get out of here, I can't take it" Jeff said

With that Jeff sped out of the room and he walked out of the hotel and he found a park and sat on the grass. The wind blew at him and Jeff looked down and then he looked up again

"You can't be gone, you just can't" Jeff said

Another cold wind sent chills up his spine when Jeff's phone started ringing. Jeff pulled his phone out and looked at caller I.D and it was Lita. Jeff just let it ring out

Jeff's P.O.V

_I can't handle talking to anyone right now. The one person I want to talk to I can't. If I talk to Li again then I will just breakdown_

Jeff sighed and he walked to the beach and he sat on the dry sand he felt his whole body shake. Jeff decided he would just sit there. As he watched the grey water crash against the pale sand, in the corner of his eye he could see someone walking up to him…It was Trish

Trish sat next to Jeff and she hugged her knees towards her chest

"How'd you know I was here?" Jeff asked, not looking away from the ocean

"I saw you walk off" Trish said "You shouldn't be alone right now"

"It doesn't even matter anymore" Jeff said

"What doesn't even matter anymore?" Trish asked

"Everything. My brother died hating me and he never forgave me and I was so selfish" Jeff said "I will hate myself forever and I will never forgive myself"

"Jeff, Amy is freaking out and she's really worried about you" Trish said

Jeff looked at Trish because she said Amy

"I don't need a babysitter" Jeff stated blankly, feeling tears well up inside him again

"You're brother just died, I think you do" Trish said

With that Jeff started to have tears rolling down his cheeks and Trish pulled the fragile man in for a hug. It really broke her heart for her to see him like that

"It's not fair" Jeff muttered as he sniffed and pulled away from Trish

"I know Jeff" Trish said as Jeff wiped away tears

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Trish said

"Do you think Matt felt alone when he died?" Jeff asked

"Jeff, no. No way did he feel alone. He knew that you loved him and that your dad loved him. He knew that all his friends loved him. He is at peace now Jeff, no more worrying about stuff and no more hurting" Trish said sadly. Trying to comfort Jeff

"I just wish that he knew that I was sorry for all the times I messed up" Jeff said, slightly biting his upper lip

"Jeff, if you didn't make mistakes then you wouldn't be human let alone Jeff Hardy" Trish said

"Yeah" Jeff said quietly

"Do you maybe want to go back to the hotel?" Trish asked

"I don't know what I want to do" Jeff said

"Okay" Trish said

"I want to go home and I just want to be alone and I want to leave before everyone else finds out" Jeff said shakily

"News has spread through the whole hotel Jeff" Trish noted sadly

"Damn" Jeff said and he sniffed "He hated me and he never knew how much I loved him"

With that Trish lost it and hugged Jeff and she cried as he just looked out at the ocean and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying again

"Let's go back Trish" Jeff said and Trish wiped her eyes and they stood up and Jeff put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug.

"Okay" Trish said as Jeff let go of her and he started to walk back, Trish followed him

They went back to the hotel, puffy eyed and Jeff got some very sad looks from fellow wrestlers. Stephanie McMahon approached him while he and Trish were walking to the elevator

"Jeff" Stephanie said

Jeff turned to Stephanie and he put his hands in his pockets

"I just wanted to say on behalf of my family and the whole company how sorry we really are. Matt was a great man and a fantastic wrestler. If you ever want to talk or if you need anything, just ask" Stephanie said

"Thanks, but right now I just want to go up to my hotel and think" Jeff said

"Okay, sure" Stephanie said as Jeff walked to the elevator

He went back to the hotel room and Lita was sitting near the door waiting for him to come back

"I'm sorry, I know that you were worried and I know that you are sad too. After all you were with him for 6 years." Jeff said as he hugged Lita

"You shouldn't be sorry Jeff" Lita said

"I just wish he never hated me" Jeff said

"Don't say that. He would never hate you" Lita said "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked

"Are you going home? Are you going to stay for Raw? Are you going to get back at Edge?" Lita asked

"I don't even want to think about Edge right now. I think I'm going to go home" Jeff said

"Well when will you come back?" Lita asked

"I don't know if I will Ames, I don't know if I will" Jeff said

Will Jeff come back?

Will he know that Matt didn't hate him?

Will his and Lita's relationship last through this?

Did you guys expect that? I know I didn't lol

Okay so I hope that the chapter didn't suck.


	16. Livid

**Here is chapter number 16! I hoped you've like the story so far and hopefully the rest of it will fall into place. I don't know whether to finish it soon or keep going so please give me some feedback! R/R and I hope you like the update! So I went on a bit of a frenzy posting 3 chapters but I couldn't leave with ending chapter 15 so sad lol**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these people**

It was a few days since Matt had passed away and the funeral for Matt was just held and everyone decided they would go back to the Hardy's for the reception straight away and not hang around…well except for Jeff.

Jeff kneeled down next to Matt's place of burial and he ran his hand over the engraving on the plaque

"Hey buddy, well you always told me not to cry but the last few days have been too hard for that. I can't believe that you are actually gone. I can't believe that I will never see my own brother again. You know, I wish I didn't have to go through the rest of my life without you but I know you can't help it. So, Li and I are together and I know that she wasn't you're favourite person but believe me she misses you. She is really making me feel better in this situation and I really am blessed to have her in my life let alone her being my girlfriend. I can understand why you were so crazy about here for 6 years. Anyway, I'm going to take care of Dad and the farm for you and don't worry about Mindy, you're dog is in safe hands with me but I can tell she misses you too. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye Matt, I love you bro." Jeff said quietly

Jeff got up and he got in his car and then he drove back to his house and he went to the house and everyone was feeling sorry for Jeff and his Dad. Jeff felt mostly bad for his dad because he lost his eldest son. Jeff decided he would go remember the good times Matt rather then be so sad everyone else was doing. Jeff went to the property and he went and stood on the top of the biggest dirt bike jump in the yard and he put his hands in his pockets and looked around and the sun was setting directly behind him.

"Jeff" A familiar voice said and Jeff turned around and when he saw the person he smiled

"Hey" Jeff said

"What are you doing?" Lita asked as she hugged him

"Just thinking" Jeff said as he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head

"Well what about?" Lita asked

"Matt and I used to come out here almost every afternoon and go on our dirt bikes, trying to clear this jump when we were growing up" Jeff said "It reminds me of him"

"Yeah, he was really proud of you" Lita said as she let go of Jeff and he took her hand and they stood, looking around "Maybe we should go back to the house"

"I want to go to the pine trees, Matt and I used to have a blast there" Jeff said with a smile

Trish and Carlito walked up the mound of dirt

"Hey you two. Jeff we are really sorry about Matt" Trish said

"It's okay, he's happy now" Jeff said

"What are you doing out here?" Trish asked

"Just remembering what Matt and I used to get up too" Jeff said

"You should really go up to the house and check out some of the photo's of you and Matt. They are really sweet" Trish said

"I don't want to have to cry anymore. I know Matt would make fun of me crying so much." Jeff said with a slight giggle "I want to make it up to Matt instead"

"Are you coming back on the road?" Carlito asked

"I don't know. I have no idea what I want to do I mean I want to make sure that Dad is okay and that the farm is okay" Jeff said "I just don't know"

Jeff looked at Lita and he slightly smiled and kissed her hand and then he ran his thumb over her knuckles to make sure she knew he was there

A few weeks have passed and tonight, Jeff had his first night back on Raw since Matt's funeral and everyone was sympathetic with that but Jeff didn't want their pity. Jeff decided that he would go and he would talk to the public, he hadn't had a chance to and since Matt was a people person he thought that it would be good.

Jeff's music hit and the crowd stood and they gave Jeff a standing ovation. Jeff couldn't figure out whether it was for him or for Matt. Jeff got in the ring and he took a Mic and he gestured for the crowd to be quiet

"I know you all know what's been going on and I want to thank you for you're support but that's not exactly why I'm out here" Jeff paused "I'm here to announce that Team Xtreme is making it's come back. Lita and I will be dedicating the come back to the 3rd member of our team, Matt. I don't want you all to be sad about Matt, I want you to be happy for all of the good he's given us. Matt lives on in all you and I know he's here with me. He'd want us to move on."

With that, Jeff left the ring and he got to the ramp and at the top of the ramp he looked at the crowd and saluted them and he walked backstage to his locker room where Lita was

"Hey you" Lita said sweetly

"Hey" Jeff said smiling at her

"You okay?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I'm okay" Jeff said

"That was good of you to do that" Lita said

"Thanks, I needed to get that off my chest" Jeff said

Lita nodded and she hugged Jeff

"I think we just need to get back to normal, you know?" Jeff said

"Well take your time getting into normal Jeff. Don't rush it" Lita said

"I won't" Jeff said and they gently kissed

"I should go get ready for my match" Lita said

"Oh before you go. Everything has been so hectic lately and I was wondering if you wanted to go on our first official date?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, that sounds really good" Lita said "When?"

"After Raw?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, that's perfect" Lita said

"Good, I can't wait. But as for now, maybe we should get back on the horse of Team xtreme I mean you have a match and I have nothing to do" Jeff said, hinting that he wanted to go out to the ring with her

"Gee, Jeff do you want to come out to the ring with me?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I do" Jeff said simply and he smiled and kissed Lita again

"Let's go win that match" Lita said

Lita got ready to have her match and then they went to the ring and they got another fantastic ovation and they went down to the ring and Jeff wrapped his arms around Lita's waist as he stood behind her. Lita leaned her head back on his chest

"You're gonna win this Li" Jeff said

"Thanks" Lita said

"And I can't wait for our date tonight" Jeff whispered and Lita smiled as Victoria's music hit.

Victoria made her way to the ring and Jeff let go of Lita and he got out of the ring and he hit the mat a few times in support for Lita

Lita had control for most of the match and after Victoria put up a fight, Lita managed to hit the Twist of Fate and she got up on the top rope and she hit the moonsault and covered Victoria for 1…2…3! Lita's music rang loud through the arena and Jeff got up on the apron and he got in the ring. He hugged her and they shared a quick kiss but they broke away when they heard Edge's music

Jeff sighed and he let go of Lita and he looked up at the ramp as he saw Edge come out and stay at the top of the ramp

"I'm sorry that I have to break up this Kodak moment but you two are making me sick!" Edge said and the crowed booed "Oh and Jeff I want you to know how sorry I'm not about Matt"

Edge chuckled and Jeff got a microphone and he looked back up at Edge

"You know what, Matt was more of a man then you will ever be Edge. And when you die, believe me no one will be missing you" Jeff said

"Oh really, well…" Edge was cut off by Edge

"No Edge! I want a match, I want to finally shut you're forever running mouth. I don't care when, I don't care where and I don't care what kind of match it is I just want a match" Jeff said

"You really don't want to do that" Edge said

"No, I do Edge. I do" Jeff said

"Fine, since you insist. I will send you the same place that you're brother is" Edge said

Edge looked down and then after a few seconds he looked at Jeff and then he smiled

The look on Jeff's face described exactly how he felt. He was absolutely livid

"Come down here and we will end it right now!" Jeff yelled

"Okay, I will come down there and end it" Edge paused "Just not now. You wanted this then you got it. We will have the match at Unforgiven and the match will be a Street fight. But what's in it for me?"

"Besides you getting the life beaten out of you?" Jeff said

"Very funny, no! How about, if I win the Jeff Hardy never sets foot in the WWE ever again. You can never come back" Edge said

Jeff looked back at Lita

"Do what you have to do baby" Lita said

Jeff nodded and he turned back to Edge

"You know what, you're on! You and Me, Street fight at Unforgiven. It's a done deal" Jeff said

"Yeah, so is you're career" Edge said

"We'll see about that but Edge, you better be ready to die to win this match because I won't stop until I win. Even if that takes my last breath" Jeff said

Edge cleared out and Jeff looked at Lita and smiled and they got out the Ring and Jeff held out her hand and she gladly accepted it and they walked back up the ramp

Will Jeff win that match or will he be gone from the WWE forever?

I am just getting started with this fued between Edge and Jeff so expect a lot more from them trying to win this fued.

And I will write about Lita and Jeff's date


	17. A Not So Perfect Date

**Okay, sorry this has taken so long! I went to a Panic! At The Disco Concert last night and I am so sore from the mosh pit. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. So, please R/R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff walked to Lita's locker room with a big bunch of flowers and he stood at the door and he took a deep breath and then he raised his hand to the door and he knocked on the door. Lita opened the door and Jeff had a big grin on his face

"Hey" Jeff said, still grinning

"Hey" Lita said, she couldn't help but smile back

"Uh these are for you" Jeff said as he held out the flowers

"Aw thank you Jeff" Lita said taking the flowers and smelling them

"And I'm sorry about ranting before on Raw" Jeff said

"You weren't ranting, it was fine" Lita said "You did what you had to do and I respect that"

"Thanks" Jeff said

"So, do you want to come in, I'm almost ready to go" Lita said opening the door for him

"Yeah, sure" Jeff said and Lita let him in first and then she went in after him

Jeff went and he sat on a big black couch and he sighed because he was tired and then he smiled at Lita who was packing

"So do you think it's a good idea to have the match against Edge right after what happened?" Lita asked

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked

"Well you just lost your brother and you really shouldn't make decisions like that because you are still recovering" Lita said

"Don't worry about me, I have everything under control" Jeff said

"Do you?" Lita asked

Jeff stood up and went to Lita and she stood and faced him. Jeff took Lita's hand

"Yes, I do Li. The fact that he was happy about what happened to Matt just gives me motivation and drive to win that match for Matt." Jeff said

"I just don't want to see you hurt after everything that's happened" Lita said truthfully

"I will be okay" Jeff said "I will take everything out on Edge at Unforgiven, but for now I want to take you out to our first official date and it will be perfect!"

"Well I'm ready" Lita said with a smiled

"Good" Jeff said and he grabbed her bags

"You don't have to do that" Lita said

"Yes I do. You know how I feel about chivalry being dead" Jeff said as he laughed

"Yeah I know" Lita said

"Good, now are you sure you have everything? Maybe you need to pack you're car in here because it feels like you brought your whole house" Jeff said

"Ha, Ha funny" Lita said and she hit him

"Ow! I'm carrying you're bags, be careful" Jeff said

Lita giggled and they walked to the rental car and Jeff put the bags in the car and he opened the door for Lita

"Thanks" Lita said

"Not a problem" Jeff said as he closed the door and he walked around to his side and opened the door and he put one foot in the car when Melina and Johnny Nitro came out to the car park and spotted Jeff

"How's you're eye Jeff?" Johnny asked with a smirk on his face

"It's good, no thanks to you" Jeff said

"You really should go look in the mirror and realise how worthless you are to Johnny" Melina said

Jeff leaned on the car

"I would ask you to look in the mirror Melina but you would mostly see implants" Jeff said

Jeff tapped on the top of the car and gave them a sarcastic grin as Melina pouted

"Y'all have a fun night" Jeff said and he got in the car and shut the door

"You okay?" Lita asked

"Yeah, fine. It was just Johnny 'Tiger Pants' Nitro and Melina 'Banchie…What is her last name? Do you know?" Jeff said

"I have no idea" Lita said

"Okay, well lets roll" Jeff said and Lita smiled and they drove to where they were having dinner

They went to a little Italian Restaurant and they sat outside the Restaurant

"So tonight was interesting" Lita said

"I know what you mean" Jeff said smiling

"With Edge challenging you to a street fight" Lita said

"Well I challenged him to a match and he got to pick the match" Jeff said

"Very true" Lita said

They got their food that they ordered and it all looked really good

"But, I do think that Johnny Nitro will come down in my match at Unforgiven" Jeff said

"Yeah I know but you're going to have to some how win Jeff. You can't loose this match" Lita said

"I know, I know. I will just have to talk to who ever is facing Nitro at Unforgiven" Jeff said

"You mean Kane" Lita said as she took a bite of her food

"Are you kidding me!" Jeff said

"What?" Lita asked

"Kane, I can't talk to Kane. He'll probably kill me or at the very least set me on fire" Jeff said

"Yeah, well good luck with that" Lita said laughing

"Maybe you could go see him" Jeff said

"Yeah, because that's going to go well" Lita said

"Why not?" Jeff asked

"Gee I don't know. Maybe because when I was with Edge I totally set him up" Lita said

"Oh yeah, I remember. That was after he got you pregnant, see you do have a bond" Jeff said jokingly

"Shut up! I did that for Matt okay! That's not funny" Lita whined

"Sorry, I was kidding" Jeff apologized

"That's okay but you can never mention that ever again" Lita said

"Mention what?" Jeff said with a smile

"Thanks" Lita said and she smiled warmly at Jeff "You know, when I started to have feelings for you I thought nothing of it because I thought it was strange. I mean I've known you for ages and we have been best friends for 6 years"

"Yeah, well I didn't want to say anything because I thought it would ruin our friendship" Jeff said

"That's exactly what I thought as well" Lita said

Jeff nodded and then Lita sighed

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked

"Look behind you" Lita said

Jeff turned around in his chair and there, sitting a few tables away was Johnny Nitro and Melina

"Why do you think they're here?" Lita asked

Jeff turned around and looked at Lita again

"Probably here on behalf of Edge, spying on us" Jeff said

"Baby, even that's a bit far for Edge" Lita said

"No, I don't think he is. You know what Edge is capable of and I saw what he did to Cena and what he did to Matt…well what Matt did to him" Jeff laughing to himself

"Jeff, focus on the situation" Lita said

"Right sorry, let's just enjoy tonight and not let Johnny and Melina ruin our date" Jeff said

"Okay" Lita said with a smiled and Jeff leaned over the table and sweetly kissed Lita and then he leaned back.

Lita and Jeff finished eating a while after and then they were ready to go. They were walking back to the car holding hands

"Is someone following us?" Lita asked

"It's just Nitro" Jeff said

"Are you sure?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I saw him" Jeff said "Look when I say, go straight back to the car"

"Yeah, okay but what are you going to do?" Lita asked

"I'm going to get even with him" Jeff said

"Okay, well if that's what you have to do" Lita said

"It is" Jeff said

"Okay"

"Alright go now" Jeff said and Lita walked quickly around the corner to go to the car park. Jeff turned around and saw Johnny Nitro trying to hide in the shrubs. Jeff grabbed Nitro and punched him as hard as he could and Johnny fell to the floor

"How's you're eye Johnny?" Jeff asked "Report 'that' to Edge"

Jeff walked away from Johnny and Lita pulled up in the car a few minutes later and Jeff got in and Lita started driving

"Are you okay?" Lita asked

"Yeah, he didn't touch me" Jeff said

"You were right. He probably did get Nitro and Melina to spy on us so that they could report to him later" Lita said

"You know what, good because I have something planned for Nitro on Raw anyway" Jeff said

"Well what is it?" Lita asked

"You'll just have to wait Li. I haven't perfected my plan yet anyway" Jeff said

Lita nodded

"So did the whole spying thing ruin the date?" Jeff asked

"No, it was probably the most entertaining date I've ever been on" Lita said and Jeff smiled

"We should probably get back to the hotel because it's been a really long day" Jeff said

"Yeah I agree" Lita said

They got back to the hotel and they saw Trish coming out to the entrance

"We really need to stop seeing each other like this" Jeff said jokingly

"I know" Trish said "Hey so I'm going out with Carlito and a few other Divas…did you two want to come?"

"I'm going to skip it but you should go Li, that will be fun" Jeff said

"No, I don't want to just leave you by yourself" Lita said

"I'll be fine" Jeff said

"Well are you sure?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jeff said

"Okay fine but call me if there's any trouble" Lita said

"I can take care of myself" Jeff said

"I know" Lita said

"You go have fun" Jeff said

"Okay, thanks for tonight. It was really good." Lita said

"No problem" Jeff said smiling

They shared a pretty heated kiss and then they broke away and Jeff winked at Lita and she smiled

Lita walked out to the place where they were getting picked up and got in the cab and they left. Jeff made sure that she was gone and he put his hands in his pockets and he walked out of the entrance of the hotel

"It's time I went and paid Edge a visit" Jeff mumbled

What is Jeff up too?

What is the surprise he has for Johnny Nitro on Raw?

Will he and Lita have smoother running dates?

Find out next chapter and I hope it was okay


	18. Late Night Reception and Room Service

**Here's chapter 18 and I hope you guys all like it! I stayed up late and wrote this even though I am sore and tired…damn mosh pit. I told you there would be more of Edge and Jeff feuding and so here it is and there will be more to come. Please R/R and enjoy! And I'm glad that you like this story skai2006! Thanks for everyone's feedback! I really appreciate all of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff was walking for 25 minutes, he kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. Jeff looked at the path and saw the same shades of grey the whole time he was walking apart from odd grass parts. Jeff heard a rumble in the clouds and he looked up at the dark grey sky

"Well there is a storm" Jeff said

Jeff stopped and looked around and he found himself standing a few 100 metres away from a sign of the Inn that Edge was staying in. It was dark and it was getting cold but Jeff didn't leave the big nice hotel just to walk 25 minutes and turn around

Jeff kept walking and he finally got to the Inn, it was a cheap small place and he walked to the reception and he opened the door and the bell on the door rang. Jeff stood at the front desk for a little bit and then he saw the bell. Jeff pressed it and then he stepped back from the desk and he saw a short chubby man emerge out of the back room

"Room for one?" The man asked

"Actually I was looking for someone staying here" Jeff said

"Are you a friend?" The man asked

"Yeah…a good friend" Jeff said sarcastically

"Name?" The man asked

"Uh his name is Adam Copeland, C-o-p-e-l-a-n-d" Jeff said and he spelt it out

The man typed Copeland into his computer very slowly

"Uhh he is in room 12b" The man said

"Thanks" Jeff said

Jeff walked out of reception and closed the door and he looked at a room number and then he looked up the stairs and he saw 12 A

"12B must be next to it" Jeff said thinking out loud

Jeff walked up the steps quickly and he walked pat 12A and there next to it was 12B. Jeff took his jacket off and he put it over the rail and he took a deep breath. He knew that if Lita had any idea he was there she would be so worried but that's why he never showed signs that he was going anywhere

Jeff walked to the door and he raised his hand and he knocked on the door

"Get lost looser" Edge yelled out from inside the room

Jeff smirked because he had no idea it was him. Jeff put his ear up to the door and he heard 2 voices. One was Edges and the other voice was female but Jeff didn't recognise their voice

Jeff knocked again but this time louder

Jeff heard footsteps coming to the door and Edge saying as he was walking "I told you to go away!"

Edge opened the door and he saw Jeff and Jeff smiled

"Room service!" Jeff said

Jeff punched Edge and Edge punched Jeff back so Jeff tackled Edge to the floor of his hotel room and he started punching Edge. Edge tried to cover up but Jeff just did not look like he was ever going to stop punching. Edge put his hand on Jeff's face and he raked Jeff's eyes and Edge rolled Jeff over and started to choke Jeff. Jeff was turning red because he wasn't really breathing. Jeff put his hand in Edge's face to try and push him away but that wasn't working

"You're going to end up dead just like you're brother" Edge said

Jeff mustered all his strength and he reached for a plate that was on the floor and he grabbed it and hit Edge over the head

Edge let go of Jeff and Edge stood up. Jeff got to his knee's and looked up to see Edge standing and Jeff sprang forward and he tackled Edge again but this time he tackled him onto a table and the table broke. Jeff punched Edge again and again until he was out cold. The woman in the room grabbed a butter knife (blunt) and she pointed at Jeff but kept her distance

"Leave him alone or I will use this" The woman said

Jeff looked at her and then looked at Edge

"You better be ready for Unforgiven. What I just did then was for the way you treated Lita and I haven't even get started on how I felt about you commenting on Matt and how I feel about you!" Jeff said

Jeff got up and he stumbled out of the room. Jeff coughed and put a hand around his neck and rubbed it slightly. Jeff closed his door and he saw the woman trying to get Edge to come too. Jeff leaned on the rail to try and breath properly again and then he grabbed his jacket and he walked slowly down the stairs. Jeff put his jacket on and he walked past reception and smiled at the man and he walked out

Jeff started the long road back to his hotel and he wiped a bit of blood from the cut on his lip. Jeff put his jacket over his shoulder and he put his hands back in his pockets and kept walking. There was a roll of thunder and Jeff looked up again and he felt rain on his face. It started to get hard so Jeff ran undercover by some shops and he looked at reflection of himself in the window. He looked at his cut on his lip and a cut on his chin

He put on his jacket and put the hood on and he started to walk back with the only light being street lights but Jeff was far from being scared. Jeff walked all the way back to the hotel and when he got there he just walked straight to the elevator and then straight to Lita and his room

As soon as he walked in, Lita rushed up and hugged him and Trish smiled

"What happened!" Lita asked as she touched the cut on his lip

"I went and saw Edge" Jeff said, taking his hood off

"Why?" Lita asked

"Because you are the most fantastic woman I have ever met and he treated you like a piece of meat. The way he just paraded you around" Jeff said

"Okay but why choose right now to do that?"

"He also needs to know that I am going to be ready for Unforgiven" Jeff said

Lita hugged Jeff tightly again and kissed him on the cheek

"I'm going to go but you take it easy okay Jeff?" Trish said and with that she walked out

After Lita broke away from him Jeff took off his jacket and his wet shirt and he sat on the couch. Lita sat next to him

"How did you get to his hotel?" Lita asked

"I walked" Jeff said

"That's a really long way to walk Jeff" Lita said

"I know but I really don't want to talk about Edge now" Jeff said

"Okay, I understand" Lita said

"How was you're night?" Jeff asked sincerely

"Well I went on a date with a really sweet guy and then we came back and I went out with Trish and we went to a few places and then I came back here" Lita said "You go have a shower and get out of those wet clothes and then just go to sleep because it's been a really rough day"

"I'm going to get some ice ready first" Jeff said

"I'll do that" Lita said

"Thank you" Jeff said thankfully and he kissed Lita

"I'm just glad you're okay" Lita said

"I know" Jeff said

Jeff went to the bathroom and he had a shower and he came out in a wife beater and long P.J pants

He went and lay down on the bed and Lita came into the room with ice for him. she sat next to him and she gently held the ice on for him

"Thank you" Jeff said

"No problem" Lita said "You are pretty beat up"

"Yeah well Edge is so much worse" Jeff said

"I bet" Lita said with a slight smile

Jeff sat up and he took the ice and he looked at Lita

"Are you afraid of me?" Jeff asked

"No Jeff" Lita said honestly

"Good" Jeff said relieved

"No, you are a good, sweet kind man. You may get angry but it's always for a reason" Lita said

"Thanks. Did Trish and Carlito look like they were together?" Jeff asked

"Of course they did" Lita said smiling

"I thought so" Jeff said

"You should lay back down and go to sleep" Lita said

"Yeah" Jeff said

"I'll see you in the morning" Lita said

Jeff nodded and he lay back down and Lita smoothed down his hair gently and she kissed him on the forehead

Lita waited for him to go to sleep and she went to the hall and out to Trish's room and knocked on the door

"Hey" Lita said when Trish opened the door

"Is everything okay?" Trish asked

"Well…no not really" Lita said

What is wrong with Lita?

What will Edge's reaction be to the attacks?

How many more chapters can I write on the events of this one day? lol

You know the drill and I will have something updated by tomorrow…Australian time lol

I hope that chapter was okay!


	19. Frustration Then Fun

**Here is Chapter 19. I hope everyone is liking the story and I appreciate the reviews. So, here it is. Please, if you're reading this please review that would be great! Anyway please R/R and as always Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Trish grabbed Lita's hand and she pulled Lita inside and closed the door and took her to the couch and Trish sat facing her friend

"What's wrong?" Trish asked

Lita just shrugged "I know that Jeff is dealing with the whole Matt situation but maybe he's not dealing with it as well I thought"

"Everyone has different ways of dealing with things. When Jeff first heard the news he was just crying his eyes out and that is a part of dealing with something" Trish said

"He went through stages like the first one was denial and then complete sadness and now anger" Lita said, looking blankly at the ground

"Sweetie, he's not mad at anyone but Edge" Trish said, trying to talk some sense into Lita

"I know but even tonight Jeff surprised me because Jeff is not a violent person. I mean yes he does wrestling but that is his passion. He is never violent and he walked all that way just to beat someone up" Lita said

"Edge called Jeff out on the fact that his brother was dead and Edge said he was happy about it. How is he supposed to react?" Trish asked

"If he reacted straight away then that would have been some what normal for Jeff" Lita said and she looked from the ground at Trish

"It would be normal for anyone" Trish said

"But the fact that he had so much reaction time made it so strange for Jeff to do something like that" Lita said

"Well he had a night to think about it and maybe it ate at him that he didn't do anything about it" Trish suggested

"Then why didn't he tell me?" Lita asked

Lita was desperately seeking all the answers she could find or that Trish could suggest

Trish shrugged at her friend

"The fight wasn't even about Matt it was about you. Jeff realised how much you really mean to him and he just freaked out about how badly Edge treated you" Trish said

Lita sighed in frustration. She had no idea what was going on in Jeff's head

"Well he didn't do anything about it until now" Lita said, running a hand through her hair clearly frustrated

"Well maybe that was because he now knows the whole Amy Dumas" Trish said

"The whole me?" Lita asked, kind of confused

"Yes he knew the angry side, the fun side, the happy side and every other side there was to her. But now he knows a side of you that he never knew before. He knows the truly loving side. He knows that you want to be with him" Trish said "I mean who in your life knows you the most?"

"Jeff" Lita said quickly

"Li, go talk to him and see what's up. If he says nothing is wrong then fine, take his word for it. And if there is something wrong I'm sure that he will tell you" Trish said

"Okay, thanks for talking some sense into me" Lita said

"Its okay, someone has to do it" Trish said

"And sorry it's so late" Lita said

"No problem, I'm not even tired" Trish said

"You're not?" Lita asked

"Nope, not at all" Trish said with a smile "I think I'm going to go and see if Carlito is up"

"Will you guys just start dating already!" Lita whined

"Hey, just because you and Jeff are doesn't mean that we have to" Trish said

"Well I can see I'm not convincing you so I'm going" Lita said

"Okay, good night" Trish said

"Thanks again for that. Night" Lita said

With that Lita got up and she walked to the door and then back to her room and used her room key to get in.

Lita walked to the bedroom and smiled at a sleeping Jeff and she got changed and got into bed and cuddled up to Jeff

Lita woke up the next morning and she looked beside her and Jeff wasn't there. She got up and she walked to the bathroom where the door was closed so she knocked

"You awake Li?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, are you okay?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just cleaning the cuts and checking out my bruising" Jeff said

"Okay" Lita said. She hesitated to ask the next question "Jeff…when you have some time…can we please talk?"

"Babe, I will always have time for you" Jeff said as he opened the door

Lita was shocked at the marks on his neck from where Edge choked him. Lita stepped towards him and ran her fingers gently over the marks

"Are you okay!" Lita asked, looking at the marks and then back at Jeff

"Yeah, I'm okay" Jeff said as he took her hand and held it

"Is everything okay?" Lita asked quietly

"What do you mean by everything?" Jeff asked

"Well normally you wouldn't walk for half an hour just to hurt some one" Lita said

"Well normally I wouldn't have been followed by someone on a date and normally when some one dies, people don't say those things that Edge said. But it's okay, everything is okay. If it wasn't believe me, you are the person I would go to" Jeff said

"Are you sure?" Lita asked softly

"I'm sure" Jeff said smiling warmly at her

Lita nodded and she pulled Jeff into a hug and she kissed him on the cheek and then she let go of him but she didn't move much

"What are you doing today?" Lita asked

"Nothing yet" Jeff said

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Lita asked

"Yeah, that would be good" Jeff said

"Okay, good" Lita said

They got ready and then they went for a walk near the hotel, just following the path

They were both walking in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Jeff looked at Lita who was looking down at the path. Jeff smiled and he took her hand and their fingers intertwined and Lita looked up at him and smiled

"So, do you know what exactly you are doing with Johnny Nitro on Raw yet?" Lita asked

"Well I've been trying to get in contact with Kane" Jeff said

"Good luck with that, he doesn't even have a cell phone" Lita said

"He doesn't!" Jeff asked

"Nope" Lita said simply

"I bought Kane's number off that Estrada Guy. The one with Umaga. His name is way too long to say. I mean why not bob or Pete?" Jeff said and Lita laughed

"How did you get sold the number?" Lita asked

"Well Estrada mentioned something about Kane and phone numbers so I said that I would give him 25 bucks for it" Jeff said

"Can please have a look?" Lita asked smiling

"Yeah, sure" Jeff said as he used his free hand to get his wallet out of his back pocket and he pulled a small piece of paper out and gave it to Lita

Lita looked at it and burst out laughing. Jeff couldn't help but smile at her, it made him happy to see her happy

"Why are you laughing?" Jeff asked, still smiling

"Jeff, it's not even a proper number. It's just random numbers thrown together and there isn't even the right amount of digits" Lita said giggling

"Well I thought that Kane was a strange guy so he'd have a strange number" Jeff said

"No sweetie, you were just tricked by a guy who doesn't speak English very well" Lita said

"Damn it! I lost 25 bucks for nothing…oh well story of my life" Jeff said

Lita just laughed again

"Well I'm glad you think it's funny because when I go to see him I'm probably going to be lit on fire" Jeff said

Lita laughed again and she playfully pushed him off the path and Jeff smiled and he got back on the path.

"Hey guys" A voice said

Jeff and Lita looked to the person and Jeff stopped smiling and Lita looked shocked

Who is the person?

What will Jeff's plan be for Johnny Nitro?

Will he get lit on fire by Kane?

And who was that female in Edge's room from the previous chapter?

I can tell you that she will be in the chapters to come!

I hope you liked it!


	20. Strictly Business

**Chapter 20! And the problems for Jeff just keep coming. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all like this chapter. Please R/R and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people…unless…**

Jeff just stood there and the smile faded off his face and the look in his eyes turned cold to the person he was looking at. That person was Shane Helms

"What are you doing here Shane?" Jeff asked

"I called the WWE and asked them if I could come on Raw to help you out and to make sure you are okay" Shane said

"What are you talking about? You turned on Matt and you don't care about anyone but yourself" Jeff said

"Are you really coming to Raw?" Lita asked Shane as she squeezed Jeff's hand

"It's not permanent just yet" Shane said

"Well it's not going to be permanent" Jeff said

Jeff and Lita turned around to walk away and Jeff let go of Lita and he turned around back to Shane

"You didn't even go to Matt's funeral and the last couple of years all you have done is push us away so that you could be the best. You didn't care whose toes you stood on to get here" Jeff said

"At least I've done well with my life. Unlike you, you were addicted to drugs and got yourself fired. You're only here because you are just a token wrestler" Shane said

"Yeah because you are just way to high for me to see now Shane. You know what, go back to Smackdown! And leave us all alone. I have enough to worry about with out you" Jeff said

Jeff turned around and he looked at Lita and she looked at him with soft eyes. She put her arm around him and they started walking the other way.

"I'm going to find Steph" Jeff said

"Do you want me to come?" Lita asked

"If you want too that would be great" Jeff said

"Okay" Lita said

They went back to the hotel and went to Stephanie's room and Jeff knocked on the door

"Hey guys, it's good to see you" Steph said

"I need to talk to you" Jeff said

"Sure, come in" Steph said and held the door open for the two. Jeff took Lita's hand and they went inside "Can I get you anything?"

Jeff looked at Lita and she politely shook her head and Jeff looked back at Steph

"When Matt died you said that if I need anything I could come to you" Jeff said

"Yeah?" Steph said

"Well now I need something" Jeff said

"Is everything okay?" Steph asked

"No. Not really" Jeff said "I need you to keep Shane on Smackdown! For me at least until after Unforgiven"

"Shane said he was coming to Raw to help you" Steph said

"Shane came to Raw to help himself" Jeff said "In order to have a chance at Unforgiven I need you to keep Shane on Smackdown!"

"I can't do that" Steph said

"You are a McMahon, you can do what ever the hell you want" Jeff said "Please, do this for me"

"Okay fine, I will see what I can do for you" Steph said

"Thank you so much" Jeff said

"I'll call when I make sure he's kept on Smackdown!" Steph said

Jeff nodded and he and Lita walked out of the room and into the hall

"What did you mean by having a chance at Unforgiven?" Lita asked

"Well if Shane is there then he will come and help Edge and I can't handle all that in 1 match" Jeff said and Lita nodded "Do you maybe want to go to a movie?"

"I will if you don't complain about the movie" Lita said smiling

"I won't" Jeff said smiling back

They turned around and just as they turned around the woman that was in Edge's hotel room when Jeff paid him a visit, ran into Lita

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked

"Telling Stephanie McMahon that Edge won't be on Raw next week" The woman said

"Why?" Jeff asked with a sly grin on his face

"You know why!" The raven haired woman said "Get out of my way!" She ordered Lita

"You ran into me so why don't you move" Lita said

"Oh so you're the red head ex hu?" The woman said

"Yeah and you're this weeks girlfriend!" Jeff said with extreme sarcasm

"Me and Edge will last longer than a week!" The woman spat

"Your right, I'm sorry. A week and one day…that better?" Jeff said

The girl pouted and Lita chuckled to herself

"You made a mistake leaving Edge" The woman said

Lita looked at Jeff and she held onto his arm "Actually I'm much better off with Jeff"

"Tell Edge we said get better and we'll see him around" Jeff said

With that Lita and Jeff began to walk off

"How exactly do you know her?" Lita asked

"When I went to see Edge they were attending to some business…and it wasn't paper work" Jeff said and he winked at Lita

Lita smiled and grabbed Jeff's hand again and they walked to their room

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Jeff asked

"How about we go to the pool instead?" Lita suggested

"Sounds good" Jeff said

They went to the pool and Jeff was actually in the pool and Lita was on a sun bed tanning. Jeff got out and he stood over Lita on purpose to get her wet

"Jeff!" Lita whined

"I thought that by going TO the pool you would go IN the pool" Jeff said

"I don't know where you got that idea from" Lita said

"I don't know either but I will make you swim" Jeff said

"I'll pass" Lita said

"No you won't" Jeff said

Jeff grabbed Lita and picked her up and threw her in the pool. She came up to the surface and she rubbed her eyes and she looked up at Jeff

"You should get in. It would make it easier for both of us for me to kill you" Lita said

"Well I'd much rather run" Jeff said

"If you help me out then I won't kill you" Lita said

"Okay" Jeff said

Jeff grabbed her hand and went to pull her out and Lita grabbed him with two hands and he lost balance and she pulled him in

Lita dunked him and he came to the surface and he moved the hair from his face

"That was so worth it" Jeff said

"Yeah, it was great" Lita said sarcastically but then she smiled

Jeff moved close to her and he wrapped his arms around her

"Let go" Lita said giggling

"No" Jeff said

Jeff leaned in and kissed Lita. Lita smiled against his lips and she tried to fight him only for a few seconds then she gave in and started kissing Jeff back

Jeff gently moved them against a wall in the pool when they heard someone clear their throat and they broke away from each other

"You might as well go all the way in the pool" Trish said

"Okay" Jeff said

Jeff turned back to kiss Lita and she laughed and she turned her face away from him so he could only kiss her cheek

"Well it's good to see you back to normal" Trish said smiling at the couple "I just came to see where you guys were. I also saw Kane in the lobby"

Jeff looked at Trish and Trish nodded. Jeff kissed Lita on the cheek and he rushed out of the pool and dried off and got changed.

Jeff rushed out of the pool area

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special Jeff!" Lita yelled jokingly

"I'm sorry, I love you!" Jeff yelled as he ran into the hotel

Lita looked at Trish and they both smiled

"He just told you he loved you" Trish said

"Yeah… he did" Lita said with a big smile on her face

Jeff ran inside the lobby and he ran over a newly mopped area and he slipped and hit his head on the floor

"Ow! Damn floor!" Jeff said

Jeff opened his eyes to see someone standing above him

Who is standing above Jeff?

Will Jeff realise that he said 'I love you' to Lita?

Will Jeff stop falling over things?

Find out next update!


	21. The Scream Part 1

**Okay so here is chapter 21. I don't have much to say here this time lol but I hope you all like this chapter and thanks for the reviews. So please R/R and like always enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff's vision cleared and his eyes widened when he saw who was standing over him. Jeff crawled back a little bit facing this person and then he sat up

"Oh Damn…Uh please don't set me on fire" Jeff said

"I'm not going to set you on fire" Kane said

Jeff stood up and he pulled his clothes straight

"So what did you want to see me for?" Kane asked

"How did you know I wanted to see you?" Jeff asked

"This is a hotel and wrestlers have big mouths" Kane said

"Trish" Jeff mumbled "I need to talk to you about Johnny Nitro"

Kane grabbed Jeff by the neck and pushed him against the wall and started choking him. The pain was made worse by the marks that Edge left of his neck from him choking Jeff

"I'm on your side" Jeff said, trying to breathe

Kane let go of Jeff and Jeff put his hand on the marks on his neck

"I don't need anyone to be on my side" Kane yelled "And I don't need people looking out for me"

"Do you want to get even with Johnny?" Jeff asked

"Yes"

"Good because I am going to challenge Nitro for a non title match and no one expects you back until Unforgiven because of what Johnny did to you. When I give the signal, the lights will cut and you can appear out of where ever you want and beat the hell out of Johnny. I don't give a damn about winning the match but I need you to damage him enough that if he comes out at Unforgiven at my street fight I will be able to handle him" Jeff tried to explain

"Your smarter than people give you credit for Hardy" Kane said

"All I know is that I need to have a fair chance at beating Edge" Jeff said

"You'll have my answer on Monday" Kane said

"Monday? How about sooner?" Jeff asked

"Sooner as in J.R? Because I did light J.R on fire" Kane said

"Uh I meant…You see…Monday's great" Jeff said nervously "By the way, do you have a cell phone?"

"No. Cell phones are evil" Kane said

Jeff nodded and he looked away and he mouthed to himself 'Cell phones are evil'. Jeff turned back and Kane was gone. Jeff ran out to entrance and he wasn't there either. Jeff expelled a deep breath and he rubbed the back of his head.

He went back to the pool area and Lita was tanning again and Trish was sitting by the pool

"Did you see Kane?" Lita asked as she saw him walk in

"Yeah I did actually" Jeff said, walking to her and stopping at the front of the sun bed

"Well it doesn't look like you got set on fire" Lita said

"No, I didn't. I was threatened though" Jeff said and Lita smiled "My plan is working, hopefully Kane will agree"

"Well I'm going to go because I have lots of emails to reply too. I'll see you guys later" Trish said as she stood up

"I'll come see you later" Lita said and Trish nodded and walked out

Jeff went and sat next to Lita on the edge of the sun bed

"I'm happy things are working out for you" Lita said

"Thanks. Hey, I'm sorry about running out before" Jeff said

"That's okay" Lita said "But do you have any idea what you said as you ran out?"

"Of course, I said I love you" Jeff said with a smile and Lita sat up

"Did you mean it?" Lita asked

"Well I would never say it if I didn't mean it" Jeff said

Lita smiled and she leaned in and kissed him

"I love you" Jeff said

"I love you too" Lita said smiling

"So do you feel like swimming again?" Jeff asked

"No, I'm happy tanning" Lita said

"Gee that's too bad" Jeff said with a smile

Jeff leaned to her and whispered in her ear "That's too bad because you're going in"

Lita playfully pushed Jeff away

"Jeff Hardy, if you push me in then you will see and receive the biggest beating ever!" Lita said

"Fine" Jeff said

Lita shot a winning grin at Jeff and then she lay back down and put her sunnies on

"You know, Kane never mentioned you" Jeff said

"Well why would he?" Lita asked

Jeff shrugged "Well he knew I wanted to see him so he probably knew that we are together"

"He probably knew but he didn't say anything" Lita explained

Jeff nodded and moved from the sun bed and he sat on the floor and leaned on it. Lita started running her hand through his hair

"Jeff I need to have a serious talk with you about Unforgiven" Lita said

"Okay" Jeff answered

"What are you going to do if Johnny comes out to help Edge?" Lita asked

"I have a plan" Jeff said

"And what if that plan doesn't work?" Lita asked

"Then I'm screwed" Jeff said "The way I get through that match really depends on Kane"

"What about the actual match? How do you feel about it?" Lita asked

"I know I can beat Edge. With everything that is at stake, he is going to have to do something pretty damn amazing to win" Jeff said

Lita nodded as she continued to run her hand through his hair

"Do you want me down in your corner for Unforgiven?" Lita asked

"I saw the hardcore match between Edge and Mick Foley and you had to get stitches in your chin. I would feel better if you were backstage" Jeff said

"Are you sure?" Lita asked

"If you wanted to come down then you could but I want you to stay away from Edge and I. Maybe you could go sit with King and J.R. But otherwise, I think it's in your best interest to stay backstage" Jeff said

"I understand what you mean but it would make me feel better if I was down at the ring, just in case something happens to you" Lita said

"Well you have enough time to think about it anyway" Jeff said

"Yeah"

Jeff sighed and he stood up, slowly because he didn't want to leave Lita now but he knew he had too

"I'm just going back to the room because I need to call my dad and see how he is" Jeff said

Lita sat up "Well I've had enough of the pool anyway"

Lita stood up and she put her clothes over her bikini and she smiled at Jeff and they went back to the room

Jeff called his dad and checked up on him. Jeff promised himself he would call his dad 3 times a week at the minimum after what happened with Matt

"So you're sure that you are okay?" Jeff asked his dad, as he sat on the bed in his room

"I'm sure. I have to go finish my work but thanks for calling" Jeff's dad, Gil said

"That's okay" Jeff said

"Bye"

"Cya"

Jeff closed his cell phone and he dropped it on the bed.

Lita was making lunch for herself and Jeff in the kitchen. Jeff came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips

"Maybe we should skip lunch" Jeff said

"Hmm and what would we do instead?" Lita asked, playfully

Jeff moved her around to face him

"I think this" Jeff said

Jeff grinned and kissed Lita and Lita put her hands on the back of his neck, pushing his lips closer to hers.

Then they heard a scream

Jeff and Lita broke away from the kiss but they still had their arms around each other. They both looked to the door

"That sounded like…" Jeff was cut off by Lita

"Trish!" Lita said

Jeff grabbed Lita's hand and they rushed out into the hall and they saw exactly what Trish was screaming about…

What was Trish screaming about?

Will I tell you that anytime soon?

And will Jeff and Lita be able to have some alone time with out always being stopped some way by Trish? lol

Find out next update!


	22. The Scream Part 2

**Okay, Chapter 22. Sorry I left it like I did but I thought that you'd want to know what is happening so here is your answers. Please R/R and enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

It was Randy Orton and he had Trish pinned against the wall. Jeff let go of Lita's hand and he grabbed Randy and threw him off Trish. Trish rushed behind Jeff, to Lita. Randy ran down the hall way and Jeff gave chase. Jeff got to the elevators and Randy was gone.

Jeff saw that he lost Randy and went back to see a visibly shaken Trish

Jeff gently cupped her face and bent down slightly to look into her eyes from her level

"What happened?" Jeff asked

"I…I was coming to see you and Randy…pinned me against the wall and kissed me. I told him to stop but he wouldn't" Trish reluctantly said

"Where is Carlito?" Jeff asked

"He's promoting an upcoming tour in Europe" Trish said

Jeff sighed and ran a hand through his hair and put his other hand on his hip

"Do you have any idea what Randy wanted?" Jeff asked

"He said that he wanted revenge on Carlito and he said that he knew exactly how to get to him. I screamed and then you guys came out" Trish said

"You should stay with us until Carlito comes back…when does he come back?" Jeff asked

"Tomorrow night. Look I know that you two were planning on going out for dinner tonight" Trish said

"We were?" Lita asked Jeff

Jeff looked back at Trish "It was a surprise"

"Sorry" Trish said

"I doesn't matter now anyway" Jeff said

"I don't want to impose" Trish said

"You wouldn't be imposing" Lita said

"I should get some clothes and stuff from my room then" Trish said

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Jeff said "I'll help"

"Jeff, can I just have a quick word with you?" Lita asked

"Yeah, sure" Jeff said

"I'll be in my room" Trish said and she walked out

"What's up?" Jeff asked

"Did you really plan to go to dinner tonight?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I did" Jeff said

"How come?" Lita asked

"To make up for our first date" Jeff said

Lita smiled and quickly kissed Jeff

"I'm gonna go help Trish" Jeff said

"Okay, where is Trish going to sleep?" Lita asked

"Well I was thinking that I should sleep on the couch and that Trish can sleep on my side of the bed. Just in case she needed to talk about it or something" Jeff said

"You sure?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I'll be back" Jeff said and he went to Trish's room to see her packing some clothes into a small bag

Jeff took some of the clothes she had in a pile and started folding them and putting them in a bag

"Thanks" Trish said

"No problem, I'm just helping a friend" Jeff said "So did Randy just come from no where or did he follow you?"

"I was just walking and he pushed me against the wall and started kissing me. He said that he knew I liked him and he said that he liked me too. He said that he knew I wanted to be with him" Trish said

Jeff nodded and continued folding clothes

"Can I contact Carlito for you?" Jeff asked

"No thanks, I'd rather tell him myself when he comes back" Trish said

"Okay, I understand. Are you and Carlito actually going to start dating?" Jeff asked

"Yeah but I don't want to rush it. I mean, I've never felt like this before about someone. It's too fragile to mess with" Trish said

Jeff smiled "You know I resent that because at one stage we were together" Jeff said jokingly

"Yeah but then you went and left" Trish said smiling

"Hey, you're the one who kissed me so I blame you" Jeff said, still smiling

"Yeah but then you kissed me the week after" Trish said

Jeff laughed and he nodded

"But don't worry, you are one of the higher ranking men I've been with" Trish said

"Well we were never really together, we just hung out" Jeff said

Trish smiled and nodded "Well do you feel that way about Lita?"

"Lita is special; I've never really been in love before her. I mean I loved people but I've never been in love until now" Jeff said

"Well now it's my turn to resent that. But we are much better off as friends" Trish said

"I totally agree" Jeff said

"You know, you can still take Lita out to dinner. I'd be fine in the room" Trish said

"It's okay. I'll just take her out tomorrow night, when Carlito is back" Jeff said

"Sorry for spilling the beans about dinner" Trish said

"No, it's okay" Jeff said "You ready?"

"Yeah" Trish said

Jeff took her bag and Trish closed the door behind her as she walked out and they went back to Jeff and Lita's room and Lita was making lunch again

"Hey, do you guys want lunch?" Lita asked

"No thanks" Jeff said

"Yes please" Trish said

"Trish can just have mine" Jeff said "I'm going to try and find Kane again. I need to talk to him more about Monday"

"Well good luck with that" Lita said, knowing he wouldn't find Kane

"I know" Jeff said

Jeff went and kissed Lita and then he walked out

"So you'll be sleeping in my room tonight with me" Lita said, finishing making lunch

"It's bad enough that I intrude on your personal space but now I'm making your boyfriend sleep on the couch" Trish said "I'll be fine on the couch"

"It was actually Jeff's idea, he wanted to make sure you felt safe" Lita said

Trish smiled and shook her head

"Li, you really need to keep a tight grip on that boy" Trish said

"I know" Lita said

Jeff was walking down to the lobby and he saw Torrie Wilson just standing by herself

"Hey Torrie" Jeff said

"Hey Jeff" Torrie greeted back

"Have you by any chance seen Kane?" Jeff asked

"Nope, I haven't seen Kane in a while" Torrie said

"I thought so" Jeff said

"Sorry" Torrie said

"No, that's okay" Jeff said and Jeff walked away from Torrie

Jeff walked to the other side of the lobby and he heard Randy Orton talking around the corner

"So, I just grabbed her and kissed her" Randy said to a few people

Jeff went around the corner and walked straight to Randy, with out hesitation. Jeff had a habit of getting caught up in the moment and not thinking about later. But then again, that is what Jeff Hardy is about

"You better watch what you say" Jeff demanded

"Why, I know she liked it" Randy said smiling at the other guys around him

Jeff smiled and then he turned to look like he was walking away and then he tackled Randy and he punched Randy a few times. The guys around pulled Jeff off Randy and Randy got up and he was also held back by a few people.

"Come on Randy, you want to run your mouth" Jeff yelled, backing away

"She wants me bad" Randy said "In fact, I'm sure Lita does too"

Jeff snapped

"You son of a…" Jeff said as he was desperately trying to push the people off that were holding him back so he could get to Randy. He was cut off by someone

"What is going on here!" Stephanie McMahon said as she rushed over to the two

Jeff looked at Randy and then back at Steph

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what's going on" Steph said

What will Jeff say?

Will there be consequences?

Will Jeff end up taking Lita out again?

I hope this chapter was okay


	23. Jeff Vs The Movie Store

**Chapter 23. I did this 2 in one day because I have to go back to school tomorrow and I wont be able to update as much. But I'm not going to stop until I end the story and I have no idea when that will be. Please R/R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

"_I'm waiting for you to tell me what's going on" Steph said_

"If you don't tell me then I will throw you both out of the hotel now!" Steph said, getting angrier

"Trish was attacked by Randy and Randy was gloating about it" Jeff said, keeping his eyes on Randy

"She wanted it" Randy said smirking

"Yeah, that's why she screamed for help" Jeff said "And when Lita and I went to help she was very upset"

"Is that true Randy? Did you attack Trish?" Steph asked

"He's not going to admit it" Jeff interrupted

"Jeff, shut up" Steph demanded

"I can't believe that you would treat a co-worker like that and when you know she's in a relationship" Steph said to Randy

"He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself" Jeff said

"Jeff go back to your room and cool down" Steph said, trying to be patient with Jeff

"No, I won't go" Jeff snapped back

"If you don't you will find yourself suspended without pay" Steph said

"This is ridiculous!" Jeff said to Steph and Steph just gave him a look for him to just stop there. Jeff took her advice and turned back to Randy "I'll see you around Randy"

Jeff yanked himself away from the people who were holding him and he went back to his room. When he came back to the room Lita and Trish were sitting at the table and Jeff looked mad

"What happened?" Lita asked, reading the expression on his face

"I saw Randy down in the lobby and I told him exactly how I felt and we got in a bit of a fight and Steph came in and she said that if I didn't come back here then she would suspend him" Jeff said, pacing in front of the table

"You got in another fight?" Lita asked

"He deserved it" Jeff said

"Okay, I'll give you that one" Lita said

There was a knock on the door and Jeff opened the door and it was Steph

"Can I talk to Trish please?" Steph asked and Jeff stepped aside from the door to let her inside

Steph asked to talk to Trish in private and they went into the bedroom and she made sure that Trish was okay and then she came out to the main room and she looked at Jeff and Lita

"Can I talk to you guys?" Steph asked and Jeff nodded and he opened the door to go the balcony and he let Lita and Steph go outside and then he looked at Trish and winked and the he closed the door behind him

Lita and Steph sat on the chairs and Jeff stood behind Lita, with his hands on her shoulders

"You know, you're lucky that it was me that stopped that fight because if it was my father you would have been suspended on the spot" Steph said

"Randy should have been fired" Jeff said

"What he did was totally wrong but I can't fire him" Steph said

"So he can harass women like that and get off Scot free!" Jeff said

"He's not going to get away with it" Steph said "Carlito will be back tomorrow and on Monday he will want to rip Randy apart"

"Trish is one of my closest friends, Carlito is not the only one who wants to do that to Randy" Jeff said

"I know that but you also already have a match for Monday" Steph said

"So what, I will have two matches" Jeff said stubbornly

"Do you really want to do that when you're street fight is only a few weeks away?" Steph asked

"Steph's right Jeff" Lita said.

Jeff looked at Lita

"I'm sorry but she's right" Lita said

Jeff nodded and he walked to the rail and he leaned on it

"What I can do is I can change the match" Steph said

"How?" Jeff said

"I can change you're match to a tag team match. Carlito and Jeff against Nitro and Orton" Steph said

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked, looking at Steph

"Yeah"

"Thank you" Jeff stated simply, he was truly grateful

"Well that's what I was trying to tell you but you were way to hot headed to listen" Steph said

"Sorry" Jeff said

"That's okay. I'll see you two later" Steph said and she walked out

Jeff looked at Lita

"At least you don't have to wrestle twice" Lita said

"Yeah" Jeff said smiling at his girlfriend

Jeff and Lita went back into the lounge room and Trish was watching T.V and Lita sat on the couch across from Trish and Jeff sat next to Lita

"What was that about?" Trish asked

"I have a tag team match with Carlito against Nitro and Orton on Raw" Jeff said

"How are you going to tell Carlito about what happened?" Lita asked

"I have no idea" Trish said

"Just blend it in the conversation" Jeff suggested

"Okay. I'll be like, how was Europe? Oh by the way I was attacked by Randy Orton and now you have a tag match with Jeff against Randy and Johnny Nitro. But I'm glad you're back" Trish said sarcastically

"Exactly" Jeff exclaimed "If Lita told me that it would take me a few minutes to pick that up"

Lita rolled her eyes and Trish smiled

"Full of advice hu? But that's just you" Trish said

"Very true" Jeff said

"We should do something tonight" Lita said

"Like what?" Jeff asked

"We could go out or rent a few movies" Lita said

"I like the movie idea" Trish said

"I don't" Jeff said

"Why not?" Lita asked

"Because you guys would go get chick flicks" Jeff said

"What's wrong with that?" Trish asked

"Um I have to watch them" Jeff said

"Fine, you can go choose the movies then" Lita said

Jeff groaned and rested his head on the couch and he looked to the ceiling

"You don't want to watch a bad movie so you choose them" Lita said

Jeff knew exactly what she was doing. She was saying that because she knew that Jeff didn't want to go. But he decided to go just to spite them

"Fine, I'll go" Jeff said

"You will?" Trish asked

"Yes" Jeff said

"Okay, good" Lita said smiling

A few hours went by and Jeff was standing in the movie store, looking at all the movies

"I had no idea that there were so many movies" Jeff mumbled to himself and then he sighed when a teenage girl who worked there came up to Jeff

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" The girl asked

"Just some movies" Jeff said

"Well yes, this is a movie store" The girl said

Jeff smiled and nodded because he realised how stupid he just sounded

"You're Jeff Hardy aren't you?" The girl asked

"Yeah, that would be me" Jeff said

"Well I was Matt's biggest fan and he was the best wrestler"

"Thank you" Jeff said

"Are you sure you don't need help?" The girl asked

Jeff was about to talk when his cell phone rang

"I'm sorry, excuse me for a minute" Jeff said and the girl nodded and Jeff walked to look at other movies and the girl went to the counter

"Hey" Jeff said

"Hey, are you okay?" Lita asked

"I'm fine, why?" Jeff asked while he picked a movie ad read the back of it

"Well you've been gone for half an hour" Lita said

"You knew I was going to be here for a while didn't you?" Jeff said as he put the movie back on the shelf

Lita said while laughing "That's why I sent you, that's what you get for hanging around 2 females"

"Geez thanks" Jeff said smiling

"That's okay. I'll see you when you get back" Lita said

"Okay" Jeff said

"Bye" Lita said

"Cya" Jeff said

Jeff closed his phone and he went over to the counter where the girl was

"What are the three scariest movies you have in the entire store?" Jeff asked, grinning.

"I could go get the three scariest in my opinion" The girl suggested

"That would be great thanks" Jeff said with a polite smile

The girl went to the shelves and looked for the scary movies

Jeff grinned and mumbled to himself "That's what they get for being around me"

What will Trish say to Carlito?

How will he take it?  
Will Edge show up to Raw?

Will Jeff be able to beat Edge an everything that is against him at Unforgiven?

I will tell you the answer to a question in a previous chapter. The question:

Will Jeff and Lita ever like the same movies….no lol

I hope you guys thought the chapter was okay


	24. Do The Crime, Do The Time

**Chapter 24 and I have to admit that I am avoiding doing school work by writing this lol because I really did have a horrible first day at school lol but I thought you guys needed an update. So please R/R and enjoy the story. Also, thanks for all the reviews from everyone. They encourage me to keep writing and I definitely take your reviews into consideration**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff came back into the hotel room and the threw the three movies on the couch and he looked at his girlfriend and his friend and he looked a little pale

"What's wrong?" Lita asked, breaking the silence

"We have Raw in two days" Jeff said

"Yeah?" Lita said, confused

"And I have a tag match" Jeff said

"I'm not following you Jeff" Lita said

"What's Kane going to do? I mean, I actually care about winning now" Jeff said

"Just talk to him on Monday" Lita said

"Well I hope he agrees because after Monday, there is one week until Unforgiven" Jeff said, still stressing out

"Maybe you could ask him to do it next week, it would work better for Unforgiven" Lita said

"Yeah, I'll have to think about it" Jeff said

"So, what movies did you get?" Trish asked

"Really good ones" Jeff said, hiding his smile

"Well they look kind of scary" Lita said

"Why, don't you like scary movies?" Jeff asked

"Jeff, you know I don't" Lita said obviously

"That's right. Well the girl at the movie store recommended them so it should be good" Jeff said, lying through his teeth

"Okay, well put one in" Trish said

"What one?" Jeff asked acting like he had no idea what they were about to watch

"Uh any" Lita said

Jeff took a DVD out of the case and he put it in the DVD player. He then sat on the floor leaning his head back on the couch and just waited for the girls reaction

They watched the three movies and by the end of it all, Lita and Trish just sat there looking at the TV. Jeff broke out in laughter as he saw their reactions. He saw them get totally freaked out during the movies and he loved every second of it. He just had to keep his reaction to himself

"You knew they were that bad?" Trish asked

"Well I picked them out so yeah" Jeff said with a grin

"Why!" Lita asked

"Because I was getting you two back for purposely sending me there knowing that I would be there for ages" Jeff said

"Well you could have gotten us back a different way, that wasn't funny" Trish said

"No you're right. It was hilarious, you should have seen your faces through those movies" Jeff said smiling

Trish and Lita looked at each other and then they got up and Lita pulled Jeff up and they pushed him towards the door

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked

"Teaching you a lesson" Trish said

They opened the door and Jeff turned around and they closed the door in his face. Jeff knocked on the door

"Let me back in" Jeff said

"We will let you back in when we are ready" Lita said

"Well are you ready now?" Jeff asked, hoping they would open up the door

"Nope" Trish said

"We'll see you later okay babe" Lita said, being cheeky

Jeff grinned and shook his head and Jeff sat next to the door and he had his knees pulled up near his chest and his elbows rested on his knees.

"What happened to you?" John Cena asked

Jeff looked up at John "I hired out some bad movies according to Lita and Trish"

"Ouch, tough crowd" John said

"You're telling me" Jeff said with a smile

"Well you could always come out with me and a few other people" Cena suggested

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I'd be better staying here" Jeff said

"Okay, well good luck with that" John said

"Thanks man, I'll see you later" Jeff said

"Yeah, cya" John said and then he walked off

An hour past and Jeff was still sitting outside and he was counting how many people had walked past him since he sat out there…he counted two so far

Jeff heard the door open and he looked up and Lita was smiling down at him

"Hey" Lita said

"Hey" Jeff said back

"You can come in but if Trish asked, you begged" Lita said

"Works with me" Jeff said

Jeff stood up and he was about to walk in and Lita stopped him

"I think you owe me for this" Lita said grinning

"You're right" Jeff said

Jeff kissed Lita and she smiled and she moved out the way

"Where's Trish?" Jeff asked

"Having a shower" Lita said

"You knew it was a joke with the movies right?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, of course we did" Lita said

"Good" Jeff said

"We just left you out there as pay back" Lita said smiling at him

"Well that joke lasted way too long" Jeff said

Lita laughed and she hugged him and Jeff kissed her on the top of the head

"It's good to have you back" Jeff said

"Yeah, you too. Even if you do rent bad movies" Lita said

They all eventually went to bed and Jeff grabbed some blankets and he went and lay on the couch and closed his eyes…he opened them again when he heard Lita and Trish laughing

"I'm trying to sleep here" Jeff called out to them jokingly

"Hey, it's you're fault. You shouldn't have shown us those movies" Lita said

"There was nothing wrong with those movies" Jeff said

"There was nothing but killing and freaky people…oh and ghosts" Lita said

"Well now you've learned your lesson about making me pick movies" Jeff said

"Yeah, we have" Lita said

"Good" Jeff said

"But you learned your lesson to not mess with us" Trish said

"That's true too" Jeff said, smiling

"Anyway, night Jeff" Trish said

"Night ladies" Jeff said

"Night babe" Lita said

2 days later on Raw

Jeff sat in his locker room and he was ready and psyched up for the match

"You ready to win?" Lita asked taking his hand

"I am ready to win" Jeff said

"Good, I know Trish wants you guys to win. I do too…I guess" Lita said with a soft smile on her face

"You guess?" Jeff asked quietly and he smiled and kissed her hand and he let go and stood up "I'm going to find Kane and see what I can do about the situation"

"Okay" Lita said

"I'll see you in soon" Jeff said

Jeff went to Kane's locker room and Jeff knocked and he opened up the door

"Kane?" Jeff asked

The door closed behind him

"Uh Kane?" Jeff had trouble speaking

Kane came from behind Jeff and Jeff turned around

"I need to talk to you" Jeff said

"Yeah" Kane said

"It's about the match tonight" Jeff said

"Yeah, I'm coming out" Kane said

"There's been a change of plans" Jeff said and he waited for Kane's reaction

What will Kane do?

Will he do what Jeff asks?

Will everything go according to plan?

Find out next update


	25. The Great Escape

**Here is chapter 25. I didn't plan on cutting the previous chapter short but I'm sure that it worked better this way. Please R/R and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

"What do you mean? We agreed that I would come out tonight" Kane asked

"Yeah but that was before Trish was attacked by Randy and this was before we had this match. I had no idea that this would happen" Jeff said

"You can either have me come out tonight or not come out at all" Kane said

"Uh okay fine" Jeff said "But come out after the match"

"Fine" Kane said

"I just need you to take out Nitro and no one else" Jeff said

"If anyone is in the ring, I will take them out" Kane said and then he started laughing

Jeff backed out of the locker room and he walked back to his locker room

"How'd it go?" Lita asked

"Yeah, okay. He's coming out tonight. When he does, make sure you're out of the ring" Jeff said as he looked through his bag

"Okay, what are you looking for?" Lita asked

"My phone, I forgot to call dad today" Jeff said, still searching

"Maybe its back at the hotel…can't you just call him tomorrow?" Lita asked

"I would rather call him when I'm supposed to because besides Lorri, I'm the only one he has left" Jeff said

Lita nodded, not knowing how to answer that

"Are you ready to go?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I'll find it later" Jeff said "I need to win this match, because Edge will be watching at his hotel"

"Or attending to some business" Lita added

"Maybe" Jeff said as he smiled at Lita

"Alright well, we need to go" Lita said

"Okay" Jeff said

Lita stood up and Jeff opened the door and they walked to the curtain and Jeff looked at the floor for most of the walk and he held onto Lita's hand. When they got to the Barney, they saw Nitro and Melina just walk out to the ramp

Jeff jumped up and down and then Carlito's music hit and Carlito and Trish walked out. Carlito waited in front of the ring and waited for Jeff to come out.

Jeff's music began and Jeff looked at Lita and he smiled and he kissed her quickly and they walked onto the ramp. Jeff looked straight down at Nitro and Orton and then he broke his gaze by looking to the crowd and saluting both sides. Jeff went to Carlito and looked at him and shrugged and then they both shrugged and slid in the ring. Jeff went after Johnny and Carlito went after Orton

During the match

Randy knocked Carlito down and then he stalked Carlito for the RKO. Carlito turned around, and Randy hit the RKO. Jeff got in the ring and turned Randy around and he hit the Twist Of Fate.

"Jeff behind you" Lita yelled as Jeff got up

Jeff got up and turned around only to be taken out by a clothesline from Johnny Nitro. Lita got to the top rope and Melina came and pushed Lita off, into the ring. Trish grabbed Melina and she did a clothesline of her own. Almost taking Melina's head off. Lita stood up and turned around and Nitro was coming towards her.

She looked to Jeff and he was still on the ground.

Suddenly the lights went out and the crowed cheered. Lita paused and then she heard a voice in her head

"**_Yeah, okay. He's coming out tonight. When he does, make sure you're out of the ring"_**

Lita remembered what Jeff had said to her before the match and she quickly slid out of the ring when the lights came back on again and she looked in the ring to see Kane behind Johnny Nitro.

Lita then looked at Jeff who was holding the back of his head but he had no idea what was going on. Kane threw Nitro into the post and Lita ran around the ring and she grabbed Jeff's leg and she pulled him out of the ring and moved him against the barricade

She kneeled down and she moved some hair from his face

"Are you okay?" Lita asked

"I'm fine" Jeff said

Jeff held the back of his head again, obviously in pain and he looked up to the ring and he saw Kane beating Johnny Nitro. Jeff helped himself up by using the barricade to stand.

"Come on, we should get out of here now" Jeff said, knowing all to well about Kane's habit of going after anything that has a pulse

Jeff put his arm around Lita and quickly ushered her to the side of the ramp and Jeff looked back and saw Nitro getting chokeslammed. Jeff turned back and they kept walking

They got backstage and Jeff stopped and he leaned on a metal case

"You sure you're okay?" Lita asked

"Fine… I'm fine" Jeff said

Lita nodded

Jeff stood up straight "I just don't understand why Kane didn't let us finish the match"

"Hey guys!" Trish called out as she walked over

"Hey, so you guys got out okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah fine, I mean it was Lita who was in the ring when the lights went out and you when Kane was in the ring" Trish said

"Good point" Jeff said

"But did you see me get back at Melina. I mean she turned around and BAM! I knocked the hell out of her!" Trish said

Lita smiled and nodded

"I was on the floor then" Jeff said

Trish smiled and rolled her eyes

"How's you're head?" Trish asked

"Yeah, its fine thanks. I just took a bad bump that's all" Jeff said

"Well we should get back to the locker room" Lita said

"Yeah okay. We'll see you later" Jeff said

"Yeah, good job tonight guys" Trish said proudly

"Yeah, you too" Jeff said

"Bye Trish" Lita said

Trish waved and Lita went back to their locker room and Jeff took off one of his boots when there was a loud knock on the door

Jeff got up and opened the door and Trish rushed inside

"Edge is apparently on his was to Raw!" Trish announced

"He isn't even coming to Raw" Jeff said

"Apparently he saw what Kane did to Johnny Nitro and he saw what happened to his insurance for the street fight. He wants to come to Raw and damage you Jeff, so he can make sure he has some kind of insurance" Trish said

"We should just leave" Lita said, looking at Jeff with begging eyes

"No, if he wants to come after me then let him" Jeff said

"It's a bad idea" Lita said

"That doesn't matter" Jeff said

"Well it matters if you want to go to Unforgiven and win the street fight" Lita said

"Okay, that I can understand but if I leave then I look like a coward" Jeff said

"If you leave now and go back to the hotel and you go out for dinner then it wouldn't look like you were a coward. It would just look like you didn't know he was coming" Trish said

"But I do" Jeff said

"No one knows that" Trish said, tapping her nose

Jeff looked at Lita and she nodded and Jeff nodded back

Jeff sighed and then he put his boots back on

Jeff stood and grabbed his bags and Lita grabbed her and then they walked to the car and Jeff opened the boot and he put her bag in and then his bags

Lita kissed Jeff on the cheek softly

"You're doing the right thing. I know you want to stay and fight but doing this makes more sense" Lita said

"I know" Jeff said "After we go back to the hotel and clean up, did you want to go out for dinner?"

"Jeffrey, are you asking me on another date?" Lita asked playfully

"Yeah, I am" Jeff said with a grin on his face

"Okay, sure" Lita said, smiling back at him

Jeff looked to the entrance of the car park and he heard a screech and he knew it was Edge's car.

Will anything happen between Edge and Jeff?

What will happen to Jeff if Edge gets his hands on him?

Will Jeff and Lita get to have their second try at the perfect date?

_Okay so I hoped you liked it. I decided I would have Lita pull Jeff from the ring instead of the other way around because I didn't want it to be Cliché, I wanted it to be different_


	26. Reaction Time

**Here is chapter 26! Well I wrote yet another cliffhanger for chapter 25 and I'm sorry that I did but I can't help myself lol. Please R/R and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff and Lita hid behind the car and they looked out to Edge's car

Edge got out of his car and he threw a bottle at the ground and he slammed the car door

"Hey Hardy!" Edge called out "Hardy, you can't hear me right now but I'm coming for you!"

Edge stumbled and almost fell but he fell on the car, he was obviously totally drunk

Jeff just kept his head down because he didn't want to deal with a drunk Edge, he wanted Edge at his best

"You know, I might stay out here and wait for him and Lita to come outside" Edge said to his current 'girlfriend' "when Lita was still with Matt, we used to come to my car and have some fun"

Jeff closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering what Lita had done to Matt. Lita took his hand and she looked at him, begging for eye contact

"Maybe you should go inside and talk to Jeff out in public" The girl said

"I will and I will also tell everyone what Lita used to say about Jeff when he wasn't around" Edge slurred with a smile

"What do you mean" The girl asked

"When me and Lita were together, there was a rumour going around that Jeff was coming back and Lita just said that he's a no hoper just like Matt" Edge said

Jeff looked at Lita and she shook her head and Jeff pulled his hand away from her and moved away from her slightly

Edge walked inside and when he was gone, Jeff and Lita stood up and Jeff turned away from Lita

"Is that true?" Jeff asked, his voice had no emotion

"Jeff" Lita begged

"Is it!" Jeff asked again

"No! Even though we weren't friends I would never say something like that about you" Lita said

Jeff looked over at the door "I don't want to wait for the street fight, I want to get this done right now"

Lita turned Jeff around and she placed her hand on his chest "You just need to calm down"

Jeff still looked at the door

"Jeff look at me" Lita said and he obeyed "You need to calm down because the more you have in your tank for Unforgiven the better chance you have of winning. The match is a make or break match for you and there is no second chance this time. I know he makes you mad and I know he makes you angry when he mentions me or Matt but for once you need to do what's best for you and not what's best for everyone else. And what's best for you right now is to just go back to the hotel"

Jeff nodded and Lita gently cupped his face with her hands and kissed him and they smiled

"Lets go" Jeff said

They got in the car and they went back to the hotel so Jeff could get cleaned up. When he did, they went out to a restaurant and the place happened to have a small TV on Raw. Jeff turned his chair so he could only see Lita and not the TV

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Jeff asked

"Sure" Lita said

"Why exactly did you cheat on my brother?" Jeff asked reluctantly and softly "I don't hate you for it or anything like that and I'm not mad because I have no right to be mad. I had no idea what was going on so how can I be mad."

"I don't really want to go back there" Lita said

"I just want to know" Jeff said

"I just felt like Matt wasn't there for me" Lita said

"But sweetie, he was out with an injury" Jeff said

"I know but Edge was there and Matt…It was just how I felt. Matt was a great guy and the perfect boyfriend but I couldn't help my feelings" Lita said, trying to explain

"But am I just how you felt? Am I another Edge?" Jeff asked, hoping her answer would be an answer that he wanted t hear

"Of course not because I never felt like this with Edge" Lita said

Jeff nodded

"It was a mistake how we went about seeing each other and everyone makes mistakes. If I could go back and change how it all happened then I would but I can't. But at that moment I didn't realize because at that moment I had never felt stronger about anyone than Edge" Lita said

"Ouch" Jeff said jokingly to break the intensity in the conversation

Lita gave Jeff a half a smile

"I'm glad that we got that all cleared up" Jeff said "Thank you. You didn't have to answer my question but you did and I appreciate that"

"That's okay, I'm glad we got that clear too" Lita said

"So you never said anything about me behind my back?" Jeff asked

"Who are you going to believe, a drunk Edge or you're girlfriend who you've known for almost 7 years?" Lita asked

"Good point" Jeff said

Lita smiled, she loved his boyish charm and his clueless ness

Jeff smiled back and Lita looked behind him at the TV and Edge was on the screen. Lita's cell went off as they got their food and Jeff started eating

"Sorry" Lita said to Jeff

Jeff just smiled and shook his head, telling her not to worry about it

"Hey, I tried to call Jeff first but it went straight to voicemail" Trish said

"Trish tried to call you but it went to voice mail" Lita said to Jeff

"My phone's off" Jeff said and then he took a bite of his food

"You should put the phone on speaker" Trish said

Lita turned her phone onto speaker

"You should just listen to the phone. I'm going to put it against the TV" Trish said

"Why?" Jeff asked, taking another bite of his food

"Because Edge is in the ring" Trish said, and Jeff put his food down and turned to the TV and Trish provided the sound as she put the phone to the TV

"I know that Jeff and Lita are here! They need to get out here right now! You two will not pull off the same trick twice, you should come out so Jeff can get what he deserves" Edge yelled

No one came out

"Fine Jeff! If you won't come out….You will pay for what you did to me when you attacked me at my hotel. That's right; Jeff Hardy attacked me at my hotel!" Edge said, slurring even more

The crowd cheered as security guards came down and grabbed Edge and took him backstage, totally against his will

"Man is he wasted" Trish said

"Yeah, he is" Jeff said, turning back to Lita

"I'll see you guys later" Trish said

"Okay, thanks Trish" Lita said

"Yeah, thanks" Jeff said

"No problem, bye"

"Bye" Lita and Jeff said at the same time

"See he wasn't even worth going after" Lita said, stating what had now become the obvious to Jeff

"You were right" Jeff said

"I know, I always am" Lita said with a bright smile

The rest of dinner went well and after they decided they had had enough they went back to the hotel. They sat on the couch, with Jeff's arm around Lita when there was a knock on the door.

Lita looked at Jeff and then she got up and went to the door

She opened it and it was Trish and she was in tears. It broke Lita's heart to see her best friend like that

Lita hugged Trish and Jeff stood up and he saw Lita trying to console a crying Trish

He had no idea how to react to that

"_Should I beat the hell out of the person who did this? Should I give them space to talk or should I go and try to find out what happened myself from other people?" _Jeff thought

Jeff decided he would do none of that. He decided to be there for his friend. Jeff went to Trish and Jeff waited for her to let go of Lita and he hugged her. Jeff let her cry on his shoulder as he held her.

"Hey, hey hey, shhh… it's okay. Lita and I are here for you" Jeff said soothingly, trying his best to calm their hysterical friend down

Jeff looked at Lita and she put a hand on Trish's arm and she just shrugged at Jeff. She had no idea what was going on either

_**What is making Trish so sad?**_

_**Will Lita and Jeff be able to help her?**_

_**What will happen when Edge and Jeff clash for one final time before the street fight?**_

_**Find out next update**_

_**Hehehe, I did another cliffhanger of sorts. Not so dramatic but I bet you want to know what's happening here**_


	27. Sensible? You Be The Judge

**Okay, thanks for the reviews guys! I'm sorry I left it on a cliff-hanger again so I PROMISE this won't be a one. I hope this chapter is okay and that you like it! Please R/R and thanks to everyone who always reviews…you know who you are lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff woke up the next day and he rubbed his eyes and remembered what happened last night. He got up and then he went to the kitchen and Lita was at the table, reading her book and Trish was out on the balcony with the door closed

"Morning" Jeff said

"Morning babe" Lita said, looking up from her book and Jeff leaned down and kissed her

"Has she said anything?" Jeff asked

"Nope, she just won't talk" Lita said

"We should see what's up" Jeff said

"I know" Lita said as she looked at her friend on the balcony

Jeff went to the door and he knocked. Trish slightly smiled at Jeff as he stood knocking on the glass sliding door. Jeff put his nose against the door and he smiled and waved.

He opened the door and she stood up and she came inside and she sat at the table with Lita

"So can I ask you what's going on?" Lita asked

"I don't really want to talk about it" Trish said

"You did show up at our hotel room crying you're eyes out. I think you should tell us" Jeff said

Trish looked at Jeff and then at Lita

"I went to Carlito's last night and he was in a really bad mood" Trish said

"Why?" Jeff asked

"Because he said that he didn't want to deal with me anymore and he wanted me to leave and he said we were over" Trish said, looking at her feet

Lita stood and she went to her friend and she hugged her

"I'm so sorry honey" Lita said and Trish wiped her eyes

"Why did he do that?" Jeff asked

"Maybe you could go find that out?" Lita asked Jeff softly

"Yeah, sure" Jeff said

Jeff went and got changed and then he went to the elevator and he pressed the down button. The elevator bell rang and then the doors opened and in the elevator was Melina. Jeff sighed and the he stepped in and he pressed the button to the lobby and he smiled sarcastically at her

"How's Johnny?" Jeff asked with a smirk as he looked at the buttons

"Bite me" Melina snapped

"Okay but are you sure that you won't pop, I mean I hear implants pop easily and since you're the walking implant" Jeff said smartly

"You're just a looser and you will never be like Johnny" Melina said

"You're right because I don't need a red carpet to prove I'm cool" Jeff said

"You're an arrogant pig" Melina said

"Yes, that's exactly what I am" Jeff said sarcastically

Jeff whistled to himself and then he coughed

"Slut" Jeff coughed

Melina screamed and Jeff laughed and then he stopped laughing because she was so loud

"You know, that scream could wake the whole town" Jeff said, blocking his ears

Jeff put his hand over her mouth when the elevator stopped and the doors opened at the lobby. Jeff let go of Melina and then he walked out. A guy was waiting to get in the elevator and Melina was still screaming.

"I wouldn't do it man" Jeff said to the guy

Jeff went back and pressed the door closing button and then he put his finger in his ear, trying to clear the noise out

Jeff saw John Cena coming out of the gym and he walked to him to see if he knew where Carlito was

"Hey" John said

"Hi!" Jeff yelled, still trying to clear his ear

"Why are you yelling?" John asked

"I was!..." Jeff stopped yelling "I was in the elevator with a screaming Melina"

John nodded

"Do you know where Carlito is?" Jeff asked

"He was at the gym and he left. I don't know where he is now" Cena said "Why"

"I just need to see him" Jeff said

"Okay, I have to go because I'm having lunch with Maria" John said

Jeff smiled and nodded

"I have to go but good luck for lunch" Jeff said

"Thanks" John said and he walked off

Jeff walked to the pool area and he saw Carlito laying on a sun bed. Jeff went to the pool area and he stood beside Carlito

"Carlito" Jeff said

Carlito didn't respond, he had head phones on

"Carlito?" Jeff said as he waved his hands in front of him but Carlito had his sun glasses on and his eyes closed

Jeff sighed and he looked at the pool and he saw a few kids playing with a ball. Jeff went over to then and kneeled down

"Hey guys, can I just borrow that for a second?" Jeff asked

"Sure" one of the boys said

They gave the ball to Jeff and he turned around and he threw it really hard at Carlito and Carlito jumped up and took his head phones out

Jeff grabbed the ball for the kids and gave it back and then faced Carlito again

"Watch you're head" Jeff said, sarcastically late in warning Carlito about the ball

"Why did you do that?" Carlito asked

Jeff walked to Carlito "Hmm why did I do that?"

"That was not cool" Carlito said

"What's not cool is you breaking up with Trish" Jeff said

"I just don't want her anymore" Carlito said

"You could have at least cared to let her down gently" Jeff said

"This is who I am and Trish tried to change that" Carlito said

"Trish is a great girl and you just missed out" Jeff said

"I'll be fine. She isn't even cool" Carlito said

"Oh, you want cool do you?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I want cool like me" Carlito said

"Okay" Jeff said

Jeff pushed Carlito backwards into the pool

"How's that for cool?" Jeff asked

"I want a match at the house show tomorrow night!" Carlito said

"I'm sick of fighting other people's fights but this is for Trish so fine!" Jeff said

Jeff went back to the lobby and then he went back to his room and Trish and Lita were sitting on the couch

"Trish you're finished with that piece of Trash" Jeff said as he went back to his room

Trish looked at Lita and then back at his room

"But I felt so strongly for him" Trish said

Jeff came out changing his shirt to his 3 Xtreme shirt

"You can still feel strongly for him but in an opposite way. In your case, hate is better than love" Jeff said

"Jeff" Lita said

"Carlito doesn't deserve to be cried over" Jeff said

Jeff went to the door and he was about to walk out of the room

"Where are you going?" Lita asked

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm actually going to do something quite sensible" Jeff said

"I will be the judge of sensible" Lita said

"Yes you will, after I go and take care of it" Jeff said

Jeff smiled and then he walked out but then he put his head back in the door

"By the way, I have a match tomorrow night against Carlito at the house show and you both should be at ringside" Jeff said and then he walked off

Jeff walked to John Cena's room and he knocked on the door

"Do you have a second to talk?" Jeff asked John as he opened the door

"Sure" Cena said

"I need a favour" Jeff asked

"Okay"

"At Unforgiven you don't have a match right?" Jeff asked

"Yeah"

"I need you to come out to the match if Nitro or Carlito come out" Jeff said

"But you and Carlito are friends" Cena said

"Not anymore" Jeff stated

"How about I challenge Carlito to a match and if he wins then he will get a WWE title shot" John suggested

"That's good of you but I can't ask you to make that sacrifice" Jeff said "What I asked is all I need"

John nodded

"Oh and one more thing. If Edge or Nitro come out tomorrow night then can you please just take Trish and especially Lita to the locker rooms and not let them get involved?" Jeff asked very seriously

"I could or I could just help" Cena said

"That's a good idea" Jeff said with a smile "Thanks"

"No problem" John said

"I will repay you back sometime" Jeff said

"I am repaying you back fro Summerslam" John said

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later" Jeff said

"Bye" John said

Jeff walked to the elevator and he went up one level. He sighed

"_One thing I have to take care of down, one to go" _Jeff thought to himself

Jeff got out and went to a door and knocked and a Stephanie McMahon answered the door

"Hey Jeff" Steph said

"Hey" Jeff greeted back

"What's up?" Steph asked

"I need a favour" Jeff said

"You seem to need favours a lot lately" Steph said

"And you know how much I hate asking for help" Jeff said

"That's true" Steph said

"This isn't a big deal anyway. I just need you to change my match at Unforgiven to a last man standing match" Jeff said

"No! I will not!" Steph said

"Steph, seriously. Please" Jeff begged

"No, it's for your own health and I'm sure Lita doesn't support that" Steph said

"Lita doesn't know I'm asking for that" Jeff said

"If I changed it she would hate me" Steph said

"No she would hate me for not telling her" Jeff said

"Well the answer is no anyway" Steph said

"Okay well can you at least ban everyone from ringside?" Jeff asked

"Everyone would mean Lita" Steph said

"Yeah, I don't want Lita down there" Jeff said

"Well why do you want ban from ringside?" Steph asked

"Right now I have 4 people who want to beat me up" Jeff said

"Four!" Steph questioned

"Carlito" Jeff said

"How does Trish feel about you two hating each other?" Steph asked "And why can't you finish a feud before you start another?"

"I can't help myself, I'm making up for 3 years" Jeff said jokingly "And Carlito dumped Trish and I went to see why so I pushed him in the pool"

Jeff smiled at Steph, proud of what he had done

"How's Trish?" Steph asked

"She's okay. Not great but I told her to hate Carlito" Jeff said

"Well would you want Lita to hate you?" Steph asked

"Well if I did what Carlito did then yes, definitely" Jeff said

"Fine, I will have no one at ringside for you're match but that's the last thing" Steph said

"Thanks, but now I guess I can't ask you to come to breakfast with us. It's sort of a day after thing" Jeff said

"No I will go. When are you going?" Steph asked

"Oh they don't know their going yet but they need to get out and if you come over then they can't say now" Jeff said

"You're a good friend you know?" Steph said

"As I said, I'm making up for the 3 years I missed" Jeff said with a smile

Will Trish and Lita say yes to breakfast? lol

Will Jeff win the match against Carlito?  
Will Edge show up at the house show?

Will Jeff even be able to make it to Unforgiven?

Did that last question give something away or am I bluffing?

You will have to wait for those answers

Well done xxHardcoregirlxx because you guessed what was going on with Trish! YAY! E for Effort LOL

If you read this far, thanks heaps! I also now love you lol


	28. Breakfast With Stephanie aka Ambushed

**Well I hope you all have been liking the update lately. Thanks for the reviews! Please R/R and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff and Steph went back to the room and Steph went to check on Trish and Jeff went to his room. Lita just got out of the shower and had gotten dressed and she was sitting on the bed

"Steph's here" Jeff said, walking in

"Really?" Lita asked

"Yeah, did you want to go to breakfast with her?" Jeff asked

"Yeah sounds good" Lita said with a smile

Jeff went into the bathroom and washed his face and he looked in the mirror. So much had happened to him over the past few weeks so fast and he hadn't gotten a break from it all

Lita came in and she hugged him

"You okay?" Lita asked

"I'm fine" Jeff said, kissing her cheek

"Good, well I'm ready" Lita said

Jeff nodded and they walked into the main room where Trish and Steph were

"You guys ready?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Steph said

They went to breakfast at a place near the hotel

"Thanks for this guys" Trish said

Jeff nodded

"So Jeff, you came over early today" Steph said

Jeff just looked down and he picked at his food while everyone else ate

"How come?" Lita asked, looking at Jeff

"To try and change his match" Steph said

Lita looked at Jeff and Jeff looked up at Lita

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked

"I wanted to change the match to a last man standing match" Jeff said

"You what?!" Lita asked, very surprised

"But Steph said no. I asked her to ban anyone from ringside" Jeff said

"But I want to be down there" Lita said

"Yeah but I don't. I know exactly what is going to happen in the street fight and I know that we are going to try and kill each other. I don't want you down there for that" Jeff said

"I just want to be there in case something happens so you know I'm there" Lita said

"I know that you will be there for me no matter what. I just have your best interest at heart" Jeff said

"Okay" Lita said, giving up on the topic

"Good" Jeff said "I want you and Trish at ringside for tomorrow night"

"That will be good" Trish said

"Good" Jeff said What about you Li?"

"Yeah, of course I will" Lita asked

"You guys have come a long way in a short while" Steph said

"I know" Jeff said

The Next Night at the house show

Jeff sat on his bench writing on a pad of paper when there was a knock on the door

Jeff went straight to the door

"Hey" Jeff said

"Hey" Trish said "I don't know if I can come to ringside with you"

"Okay, but can I ask why?" Jeff asked

"I don't know if I'm ready to face him" Trish said

"The only way that you are going to get over him is if you face him. You have to face your demons to conquer them" Jeff said

"Wow, that was really wise of you" Trish said

"Yeah well I know about facing personal demons" Jeff said, with a slight smile

"But I just don't think I can go" Trish said

"That's okay, that's fine. I will win for you" Jeff said

"Thanks" Trish said and she hugged him "Good luck"

"Thank you" Jeff said as they let go "I'm going to go and find Lita"

Jeff smiled and then he walked off to find Lita and she was talking to John Cena and Maria

"Hey guys" Jeff said, standing behind Lita and gently rubbing her arms "Babe, we have to go"

They walked out and went to the ramp and the crowd went crazy when they heard the music and saw them. They went into the ring and waited for Carlito

"Good luck" Lita said

Jeff nodded and they kissed

Carlito came out and Lita got out of the ring

The bell sounded and Jeff was about to lock up with Carlito when Edge's music started

Jeff looked at the ramp and then back at Carlito and then back at the ramp again

He took a deep breath as he saw Edge coming out, knowing this may be his downfall

Edge smiled at Jeff "Hi Jeff. You know I promised that I would make you pay and tonight, I will take care of that. It's perfect timing because you wont even make it to Unforgiven"

Randy Orton came from he left side of the crowd and Johnny Nitro came from the right side of the crowd and they got on the ring apron, outside the ropes. Jeff looked at them and then back at Edge. Jeff then looked at Carlito

"I want to get Randy back" Carlito said

Jeff nodded and turned to Johnny Nitro and Carlito grabbed Jeff and did that back cracker. Carlito got his apple and spat it in Jeff's face

Lita could only look on as Randy picked Jeff up and did the RKO

"You know Jeff, Carlito was offered a shot at Nitro's title next week if he turned on you. And yes that's why he broke up with Trish" Edge said laughing and walking to the ring

Nitro pulled Jeff up and he did a superkick and Jeff fell back down again

"You should pay for what you did to me and that's exactly what's going to happen right now" Edge said

Carlito, Randy and Nitro started beating on Jeff as he was on the floor when John Cena ran down and he hit Edge and he hit Carlito.

When John turned around Randy hit the RKO and then he threw John out of the ring

"Hold him up!" Edge said

They held up Jeff and then Edge took off his jacket and speared Jeff. Edge picked up Jeff again and mocked him and did the twist of fate

Lita got in the ring and she drop kicked Nitro and she went for Edge when Carlito grabbed her by the waist and they tied her up in the ropes

Edge grabbed Jeff and dragged him around the ring by his blonde hair. He dropped him and picked up the mic again

"It was a mistake that you came back to Raw and a mistake in taking my girl. You should have stayed out when Matt died. Hold him up on his knees" Edge said

They held him on his knees and Edge grabbed him by the hair again

"Look at the man who is going to end your wrestling career" Edge said

Edge went back on the ropes and then he kneed Jeff in the face. Edge punched Jeff and then he went and got a steel chair

"Hold him up again!" Edge demanded

Edge smiled and then he smashed Jeff over the head and Jeff collapsed backwards. Edge hit him on the back again and again and again and again

He put Jeff's wrist in the chair and Johnny jumped off the top rope onto Jeff's hand and Jeff screamed in pain as he pulled his hand out and held it to his body

Lita tried to get out of the ropes but she couldn't

Edge smiled happily and then he kicked Jeff's wrist and then Edge, Randy, Johnny and Carlito walked out of the ring

John got back in the ring and he was furious. He untied Lita from the ropes

Lita went straight to a screaming Jeff

"Honey, can you move you're wrist?" Lita asked

Jeff nodded

"You can't really" Lita said, knowing he lied "You're going to be okay though"

Lita looked up at John Cena who was looking at her and Jeff

"How is he still conscious?" Lita asked

"Because of how much pain he is in" John said "I'll help him out of the ring"

Lita nodded "Baby, we are going to get you out of here"

Lita slowly moved Jeff to the side of the ring and he slid out but the fell as he held his hand to his chest. John pulled Jeff up and Jeff put his arm around John for support.

Jeff struggled to walk as the crowd cheered him

"You need to see the medics" Lita said

"Okay" Jeff said, gritting his teeth

They went to the medic and she checked Jeff out and she sat Lita and Jeff on the chairs near the examination table

"You will have to get xrays on your hand. It is broken, fractured or just badly sprained" The medic said

"Would it be healed for Unforgiven if it is a sprain?" Jeff asked

"There is no way that you will be heading into Unforgiven 100. This will defiantly take a big toll on you" The medic said

Jeff sighed and Lita put a hand on his shoulder

What will the results be for Jeff's wrist?  
Will Jeff be disadvantaged?

Will he and Lita blame Trish for Carlito?

Will Jeff even be able to compete at Unforgiven?

Find out next Update

Thanks, I still love you for reading this lol


	29. The Countdown Begins With A Cast

**Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter! I didn't write a cliff-hanger last update and I'm not going to do one for this chapter either. Thanks for the reviews and if you are just reading this and not reviewing, thanks for reading! Please R/R and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff and Lita sat in the waiting room of the X-Ray terminal at the hospital. Lita was holding Jeff's good hand and he had his other hand bandaged back up after he had the X-Ray

"Jeff Hardy" A doctor called out

Jeff looked at Lita and he sighed and they stood and walked to the room and the doctor closed the door. Jeff and Lita sat in front of the doctor's examination bench as he sat on it

"So, Jeff you're in a bit of a bad situation" The doctor said

"What do you mean by that? What did the results say?" Jeff asked

The doctor got the X-Rays and put it on the board and turned it on. Jeff took one look and he could see the crack in his wrist

"You've fractured your wrist and the job has been done very well" The doctor said

"Damn" Jeff said quietly

"What do we have to do doctor?" Lita asked for Jeff, knowing he's not want to speak too much

"You need to take him to the main reception and then you can give them the results and they will send you in to get a cast" The doctor said, taking the X-Rays off the board

"Okay" Lita said as she nodded

They did what the doctor said and Jeff was put in a cast. The cast was purple but Jeff was less than amused as they got back to the hotel

"Do you want some pain killers?" Lita asked

"Uh yes please" Jeff said as he sat on the couch

Lita gave him some pain killers and some water

"You need anything else?" Lita asked

Jeff ran his finger over a bruise above his eye from the chair shot "No thanks"

"Are you angry?" Lita asked

"At who?" Jeff asked back

"At Edge, Carlito, Nitro and Randy" Lita said

"I'm not angry, I have too much to worry about right now" Jeff said

"Like what?" Lita asked innocently

"My match at Unforgiven" Jeff said

There was a knock at the door and it was Steph.

Steph came and sat on a couch across from Jeff and Lita took a seat next to Jeff

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked

"I'm great" Jeff said, sarcastically

"It's obviously bad news with the cast then" Steph said

Jeff looked out the window, now getting mad at what Edge had done to him

"It's fractured" Lita said, speaking for him

"So what are you going to do now?" Steph asked

"Have a sleep" Jeff added sarcastically again

"No I mean about you're match" Steph said

"I'm going to rest and suck up the pain and then have that match" Jeff said

"I don't know if I can enter you in the match now" Steph said softly

"You can't not let me wrestle! I came back for this match and Edge has done so much to me. I owe it enough to Lita and I owe more then that to my brother to be in that match and win. You can't take that away from me" Jeff said

"It's too risky" Steph said, leaning forward

"So is every street fight" Jeff said

"You're wrist is fractured" Steph said "I might have to call it a no contest"

"I will loose my job" Jeff said, his eyes pleading with her

"What other choice do I have?" Steph asked

"Let me wrestle, I can fight through pain" Jeff said

"You will be disadvantaged" Steph said

"I was always disadvantaged going into the match" Jeff said "Let me do this, let me fight. If I loose, at least I know I tried"

"Edge will just pick and pick at you're wrist. If you win then Edge will just come back and you guys will go tick for tack all over again" Steph said

"You're dad told coach that he wanted the looser to leave the WWE, not just me. It will be on the contract. This match is for everything that has ever gone on between us, everything that we held a grudge for. Everything will all boil over and it's time for me to step up and take what he does to me so I can make him take what I do to him" Jeff said "The match is pretty even, it will come down to who wants it more and that's me"

"You really have hunger and fight for this match hu?" Steph asked

"Hell yes I do" Jeff said

"I will be coming back and checking on you. If you are doing any worse then you are now, I am pulling you out" Steph said, as she stood

"But…" Jeff said, trying to protest but Steph cut him off

"That's my final answer" Steph said and she walked out

Jeff looked at Lita who looked at the ground

"You have put so much into this match, I'm not going to stand in you're way" Lita said

"Thank you" Jeff said

Jeff hugged her

"What do you honestly want to do?" Lita asked

"Honestly?" Jeff asked

"Yeah"

"I want to go home" Jeff said

"I know" Lita said, understandingly

"I just want to get away from Edge, everyone and just skip Raw" Jeff said

"You can't skip Raw babe, you have to sign the contract" Lita said

"Left handed" Jeff added, slightly smiling

"Yeah" Lita said, smiling back at Jeff

"It would make me feel better if I spent time at home. I would be ready and come back fired up" Jeff said

"You would" Lita said, agreeing

"You want to go for a walk?" Jeff asked

"Are you sure? Aren't you really sore?" Lita asked, caringly

"Yeah but I might as well do something to forget about it" Jeff said

"Okay but if you need to go back then just tell me" Lita said and Jeff nodded

They walked to the lobby and they were walking to the exit

"Hardy!" Melina called out

Jeff sighed as he and Lita turned to Melina

"Too bad about you're wrist Jeff" Melina said smiling "There is a rumour going around that you are going to be taken out of the match and your career will be over…again!"

"His career was never over and as far as Unforgiven goes, Jeff will be there. And at the end of the night, it will be his arm raised by the ref" Lita said

Lita grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him out of the hotel and onto the path outside. Jeff looked back at the hotel and then back at Lita. Lita stopped as he looked at her

"What are you looking at?" Lita asked

"You…and…her…you" Jeff said, trying to speak

"I defended you and I just got mad" Lita said

"Well the firery Amy Dumas is still in there" Jeff said

"Of course it is, you just forgot about it" Lita said "Now lets walk"

Jeff smiled and they started walking, with their hands still attatched

"Are you serious about going home?" Lita asked

Jeff shrugged "I don't know"

"Typical" Lita said, joking

"Now that's taking the firery thing too far" Jeff said smiling "I mean it's good and all but being too much can make you a"

Jeff paused and gave a cheeky smile to Lita

Lita playfully punched Jeff in the good arm

"I want to go to Unforgiven with one arm okay" Jeff said

"Don't be a baby, use you're legs" Lita said smiling

Jeff laughed as they kept walking

"If you want to go home you should. If it helps with getting prepared for the match then do it" Lita said

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked

"I could go home or I could stay with Trish. Or I could stay at your house" Lita said

"You can do whatever you want" Jeff said

"I know" Lita said smiling

"It would be good to have you there but if you want to stay with Trish that's cool" Jeff said

"It would probably do you good to go home alone and prepare" Lita said

"You don't really want to go back to Cameron do you?" Jeff asked

Lita looked down at their hands

"I was actually thinking of moving back from Atlanta" Lita said

"Wow, well how come?" Jeff asked

"Well the way we are going, I figure that I should get back my old place and move back in. Cameron is my home but after Matt and I went through that fight and you weren't talking to me, I just didn't have a reason to stay. I moved to Atlanta for my family but I've been thinking about moving back" Lita said

"That's a big deal" Jeff said and Lita nodded "You should think about it for a while"

"Do you want me to move back?" Lita asked

"Of course I do but I can't expect you to give up you're life there and move back to Cameron" Jeff said

"I have thought about it but I will wait a bit longer to see if it's still worth moving back" Lita said, smiling

Jeff smiled back and pulled her in for a hug

"I don't want you to rush anything" Jeff said

"I know" Lita said

"So, you are staying with Trish while I go home?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, that's right" Lita said

"Are you okay with that?" Jeff asked

"I don't need anyone to watch over me" Lita said

"I know, I was just asking" Jeff said, smiling "You have been the loner type all you're life"

"Jeff!" Lita whined and punched hit Jeff on the arm again

"Ow!" Jeff said, rubbing his arm

"You get no sympathy for that, you deserve it" Lita said

What will happen when Jeff goes home?

Will he come back ready to fight?

Will he be able to over come Edge with a fractured wrist?

Will Lita's punches leave a mark?

The countdown has started for Jeff's match at Unforgiven

Once again, for reading this far…I love you! lol


	30. Home Alone Or Time Apart

**Okay, this one took me a little longer because last night I went to see MY FAVOURITE BAND EVER TAKING BACK SUNDAY at taste of chaos and it was under unbelievable circumstances. I can't tell that story here but if you want to know it then just ask! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And thanks to the two people I can always count on to review…you know who you are! Please R/R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff sat on Matt's old bed as he sorted through some of Matt's old clothes. Jeff stood and he went to Matt's closet and pulled out some wrestling shirts

"I need something I can wear at Raw and maybe something I can wear for my match" Jeff said, thinking aloud

Jeff pulled out a V1 shirt and he smiled. Jeff grabbed a few more shirts and then he went to his car and opened the back door to put the clothes in

"Mindy, come on girl!" Jeff called out to Matt's dog

Mindy came racing through the yard and jumped straight into Jeff's car and Jeff closed the door, got in the car and drove down to his house

He opened the door and let Mindy out and unlocked his door. He went into his room and he put the clothes on the bed and he fell back on the bed when his phone started ringing

Jeff groaned and then he reached in his back pocket and he got his phone and caller ID said: Lita. He smiled and then flipped open his phone

"Hello" Jeff said

"Hey" Lita greeted back "How are you?"

"Good thanks" Jeff said

"Taking pain killers?" Lita asked

"Yeah. How are you?" Jeff asked

"Good, Trish and I are rooming at the new hotel and everyone wants to know where you are" Lita said

"What have you been up to?" Jeff asked, running a hand through his hair

"Well Trish and I went for a work out then we went to the beach and had lunch" Lita said "Trish feels bad for what happened with Carlito. She blames herself"

"It's not her fault" Jeff stated

"What have you been doing?" Lita asked

"I just went to Matt's place to grab something I can wear for the contract signing. I was also going to put white tape over my cast and get someone to write V1 on it, for the match of course" Jeff said

"That's a good idea because you might just have to get a new cast after the match anyway" Lita said "I can write it on if you want"

"Thanks" Jeff said

"It's going to be a bit of a rough street fight for you because you only fractured you're wrist for a week and a bit" Lita said

"Yeah but it's my choice to be in the match" Jeff stated clearly "What are you doing tonight?"

"Watching movies with Trish" Lita said

"Damn, I'm missing that" Jeff said smiling

"At least we can watch the movies without looking through our hands" Lita said

Jeff laughed

"Trish thinks it's a good idea for me to move back to Cameron" Lita said softly

"You told her about that?" Jeff asked

"I tell Trish everything" Lita said

"True. I just don't want to feel like you have to rush" Jeff said

"I know" Lita said sweetly "Well baby, I'm going to let you go but I will call later"

"How about I call?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, sure"

"Cool, so I'll call you about nine?" Jeff asked

"Nine sounds good" Lita said, agreeing

"Good" Jeff said "I miss you"

"Awww I miss you too" Lita said

"Okay, bye"

"Cya Jeff"

Jeff reluctantly hung up and then he put down the phone and he decided he would turn on the TV and see what was on

He channel surfed for about 10 minutes then he gave up and went outside to see if his dad needed help…he didn't

Jeff went back in his room and he looked at Matt's shirt and he sighed. He drove to where Matt's grave was

Jeff walked past other tomb stones to get to Matt's and when he did he crouched down

"Hey buddy, how are you? You know, I used to be freaked out by grave yards but now this is one of my favourite places to go and think. Probably because I know that you are here. I really miss you and I wish that you were still here but I know that you are in a much better place. This will be the last time I talk to you before Unforgiven. I have to go back on the road and not stop until my match. I'm wearing you're shirt to the contract signing and maybe in my match. I'm kind of scared about the match. I only just fractured my wrist; I can only imagine how much pain I will be in. I'm just worried because I know how capable of destruction Edge is. You might be seeing me sooner then we both thought. I'm nervous for my health, for my job but I'm mostly nervous for Amy. I don't want her to be alone on Raw, I want to be with her…But you can't tell Lita I said that I'm nervous" Jeff said and then he smiled "I'm going to beat Edge for you, and I know you'll be with me. Bye Matt, I love you"

Jeff kissed his fingers and then placed them on Matt's name. Jeff looked at the engraving for a few minutes then he walked back to his car

That night

Jeff was watching TV when he looked at the clock and it was 10 past nine

"Damn it" Jeff mumbled because he just remembered that he was supposed to ring Lita 10 minutes ago

Jeff stood up and then he went to his phone and he dialled her number

"Hey" Lita said while laughing

"Hey" Jeff said, her laughing making him smile "What's happening there?"

"Oh Trish is doing a really good impression of Edge" Lita said, still laughing

"Well she should do that when I'm around" Jeff said

Lita smiled and she went out to the balcony and closed the door and sat down

"Sorry I was late calling" Jeff said

"It was only ten minutes. It's fine" Lita said

"Good" Jeff said

"What did you do for the rest of the day?" Lita asked

"I went to see Matt and got some things off my chest but that's just what I needed and now I'm ready to go" Jeff said

"That's good" Lita said

"What did you do?" Jeff asked

"Oh we ended up watching movies" Lita said

"Horror movies?" Jeff asked

"No" Lita stated

"You should have" Jeff said smiling

"When are you coming back?" Lita asked

"Well Raw is tomorrow night so I should go back tomorrow" Jeff said

"That's a good idea" Lita said "What time will you be here?"

"I'll get a flight tomorrow afternoon and you can just meet me at Raw because I'll come straight from the airport" Jeff said

"Are you coming dressed?" Lita asked

"No Li, I'm going naked" Jeff said sarcastically

" Ha ha not funny! I meant dressed for Raw" Lita said

"I'm coming in what I am going to wear out to the ring" Jeff said

"Okay, it's going to be intense tomorrow" Lita said

"Yes it will" Jeff said

"Do you want me down in the ring tomorrow with you as Team Xtreme?" Lita asked

"That would be great" Jeff said

"Good" Lita said "I have a match for the night after Unforgiven against Melina"

"Okay, hopefully I'll be alive" Jeff said

"That's fine if you don't go to Raw because it will be just one day after your match" Lita said

"I am going to try as hard as I can to make it" Jeff said

"I know" Lita said "I'm going to let you go but I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, tell Trish I said hi" Jeff said

"I will" Lita said

"I love you" Jeff said

There were those 3 words that Lita didn't expect again

"I love you too" Lita replied, smiling

"Bye" Jeff said, his southern accent very clear

"Cya" Lita said and she hung up

Lita went back inside and sat on the couch next to Trish

"How is he?" Trish asked

"He's good. He says hi" Lita said

"Is he ready for the match?" Trish asked

"Yeah he is" Lita said

"He better be" Trish said, honestly "After tomorrow the match is in 5 days. He needs to be ready or he will have no job"

"Jeff's ready. Every thing in me is saying that he is defiantly ready" Lita said confidently

What will happen at the signing?

Will Jeff be able to win and keep his job?

Will the memory of Matt help Jeff dig deep and carry through the match?

Find out next update!

I hope it was okay!


	31. An Offer Too Good To Refuse Or Is It

**Sorry I have been taking so long, I fractured a bone and a knuckle and a bone in my hand boxing so it's hard to type without pain or being REALLY slow lol. But I am trying, Please R/R and Enjoy!**

Lita was sitting in the team Xtreme locker room and she sat by herself.

Jeff walked through the arena doors and Raw had started a while ago, he could tell by the crowd making a whole lot of noise. He had on Matt's V1 shirt and jeans and he made his way to his locker room and opened the door and he dropped his bag on the floor

Lita walked out from the bathroom and smiled

"Hey!" Lita said

"Hey" Jeff said with a smile

Lita walked to Jeff and wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist

"I missed you" Lita mumbled into his shoulder

"Me too" Jeff said

"You look better" Lita said, parting from Jeff and she slid her hands on his arms and held them

"I Feel better too…wait does that mean you didn't think I looked good before?" Jeff asked

Lita shook her head

"No, you look good aaallll the time" Lita said, emphasising how she felt

Jeff smiled and they kissed

Jeff grabbed his bag and walked to the locker and put his bag down

"Do you want to come to the ring with me?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Lita said, nodding

"Good" Jeff said with a small smile

"But we have to go because you are on next" Lita said

"I came that late?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, now come on!" Lita said

They walked to the curtain and they saw Edge walk out and Jeff took a deep breath and they waited for his music to hit and then he and Lita walked out. They went straight to the ring and Jeff went to the turnbuckle and did the Hardy Gun sign. He looked over his shoulder and saw Edge smiling, reclining his chair back with his feet on the desk.

Jeff went and sat on his chair, facing Edge

Edge grabbed a microphone on the desk

"Nice shirt, too bad the guy is dead" Edge said with a smirk

The crowd screamed angrily at Edge as Jeff just sat looking at him. This threw Edge off a bit because Edge wanted a reaction

"You're wrist looks good too" Edge said

Jeff took the second microphone off the desk

"I went home for a few days this week and I went and saw Matt. All the pain that I have kept inside about what happened; I will take it all out on you. Everything you said and you have done will come back to haunt you. I'm not scared about what will happen at Unforgiven but you should be" Jeff said, very intensely

"If you sign this then you are signing away you're life" Edge said "Matt, Lita or anyone else can't save you when step in the ring with the Rated R Superstar. I am relentless and sadistic"

"I hope so because I want this match to be as violent as possible because I'm not holding back" Jeff said

"Gentlemen, sign the contract and shake hands" Coach said

Edge grabbed a pen and signed the contract and then threw it at Jeff and laughed. Once again, Jeff didn't react he just looked at Edge

"We used to be friends and I used to trust. But now when I look at you I am so mad. What you did to Matt, you're best friend at the time makes me sick" Jeff said

"It takes two people to do what I did and you're little girlfriend" Edge looked at Lita and waved "Hey sweetie"

Edge looked back at Jeff

"She took part in it" Edge said

"But she knows that she made a mistake and she is sorry. You say want to end me? Then do it! These past few weeks have been mind games, tic for tack. But when we step in that ring, Edge you can't run from me and you can't hide. I'm going to keep my job by beating you. No more mind games and no more hiding behind Orton, Nitro and Carlito because in 6 days we have our match and then you're all by you're self" Jeff said

Jeff grabbed the contract and he signed it and then Edge laughed

Jeff got the contract in one hand and then moved around the table aside and he hit Edge over the head with his cast

Jeff knelt down beside Edge and he threw the contract on his chest

"Thanks for the cast Edge" Jeff said as the crowd cheered

Jeff smirked and then he looked up at the crowd and then stood

He got out the ring and Lita followed him and Jeff took her hand and they walked backstage to the locker room

"I guess you're ready for the match?" Lita asked

"Yeah" Jeff said

Lita sat on the couch and Jeff sat next to her and took her hand. Their fingers intertwined

"It's good to be back on the road again" Jeff said

"It's okay to have you back, I mean I have to share my bed now" Lita said, jokingly

"Will your bed fit two people?" Jeff asked, smiling

Lita laughed

"Probably not"

"Are you and Trish still rooming?" Jeff asked

"Yeah"

"Well I will take the pullout couch" Jeff said

"That might be a bit uncomfortable" Lita suggested

"Well it's either be uncomfortable on the pull out bed or be uncomfortable in your rental car" Jeff said

"If I even let you in my rental car" Lita said smiling

Jeff smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Lita smiled against his lips but then she broke away

"That reminds me, I have to see coach about my match" Lita said

Jeff looked shocked

"Why were you thinking of Coach while we were kissing?" Jeff asked

"Believe me I wasn't. It just popped up in my head" Lita said

"While we were kissing?!" Jeff asked

Lita smiled and playfully hit him in the chest and she stood

"I'll be back and then we can go" Lita said

Lita walked out and Jeff just shook his head smiling

Lita went to Coach's office and she went in and he was on the phone but when he saw her, he hung up

"What's up?" Lita asked

"You know about the street fight, and how everyone is banned from ringside?" Coach asked

"Nope, I have no idea about the street fight and the stipulations. No idea" Lita said, sarcastically

"You've been around Jeff too much. Steph called me" Coach said

"McMahon?" Lita asked

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You are so involved in this street fight and it's so personal that Steph thought it would be wrong for you to not be there" Coach said

"Uh hu, why aren't you telling Jeff this as well?" Lita asked

"Steph knew that Jeff doesn't want you down there but it is ultimately you're decision" Coach said "When you make up you're mind, then tell Jeff and Steph"

"Okay, yeah thanks" Lita said

Lita turned around and walked out the door deep in thought

_Lita's P.O.V_

_I don't know what I am going to do. I want to be there but Jeff wants me to stay in the back. What am I going to tell him when I get back to the locker room?_

Lita went back to the locker room and opened the door and Jeff was in the same place that he was before she left

"Do you know where my girlfriend went? The one who has a thing for Coach" Jeff asked, smiling

"I don't have a thing for Coach!" Lita exclaimed, with a grin

"Okay, I believe you" Jeff said, still smiling "What did he want?"

Lita paused

"Um just about my match next week" Lita said, trying to hide the fact she was lying

Jeff nodded

"You want to leave?" Lita asked

"Yeah, lets roll" Jeff said

Lita rolled her eyes and smiled at Jeff

Will Lita tell Jeff about what she has been offered?

What will happen with only days left until the match?

Will Jeff start clueing onto things?

Find out next update!


	32. Jeff's Clued Onto Something!

**Here is the next chapter and thanks for everyone's reviews and to everyone who is reading this! Please R/R and I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff woke up and he groaned and cracked his neck and he rolled onto his stomach on the fold out and he held himself up by his elbows

Jeff looked to his right and saw Lita sitting on a chair in the balcony. He moved to the side of the bed and he knocked on the glass door. Lita jumped slightly and she looked at Jeff and he motioned for her to come inside

Lita walked inside and she closed the door behind her

"Hey" Jeff said as he rolled on his back again

"Hey" Lita said

"You're up early" Jeff said

"I couldn't sleep" Lita said

"You look jumpy" Jeff said as he pulled Lita down on the pull out next to him

She rested her head on his chest and he gently ran his fingers through her red hair and he kissed her on the forehead

"I'm just nervous about you're match" Lita said

"I will be fine and I will win the match" Jeff said

"I'm not nervous about you winning, I'm scared for you and you're health" Lita said

"I will be fine" Jeff said

"You better be" Lita said, she then placed a soft kiss on his chest "Even though I can't, if I could would you want me down at ringside?"

"No because you are much safer backstage" Jeff said firmly

Lita nodded and Trish walked out of her room

"Hey guys" Trish greeted Lita and Jeff

"Hey" Jeff said

"Morning" Lita said

"How was the pull out last night?" Trish asked

"Horrible" Jeff answered

"Good" Trish said jokingly "I'm going to the beach if you want to come"

"We have to leave in four hours to get on a plane and get to our next hotel for Unforgiven" Jeff said

"I know that, we can spend 2 hours there and then come back and get ready to go" Trish said "You don't have stuff to pack anyway"

"I'm in" Lita said

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Jeff asked

"Nope" Trish said

"I can't swim with my cast" Jeff said

"You can put a bag over it" Trish said

"I don't think I want to try that theory out" Jeff said

"Well what are you going to do then?" Trish asked

"Stay here and relax" Jeff said

"That's what you've been doing for the last week" Trish said

"I'll be doing that for the next few days as well" Jeff said

"It's probably better you stay anyway" Lita said

Jeff nodded and Lita reluctantly pushed off Jeff and she stood

"I'm going to get changed" Lita said to Trish and she walked in her room

Jeff sat up and looked at Trish

"What time will you be back?" Jeff asked

"Around 12 I guess" Trish said

"Okay" Jeff said, nodding

"There's only so much you can do at the beach" Trish said and she smiled

"Good point" Jeff said

They talked for a few minutes when Lita came out changed and ready for the beach and Jeff's eye's just stayed on her

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Trish said

"My mind isn't in the gutter, it's just distracted" Jeff said smiling

Lita smiled and shook her head and put her towel in a bag and then leant over and kissed Jeff

"I'll see you when I get back" Lita said

"Okay" Jeff said

"Lita is really your Kryptonite" Trish said

"I'm his what?!" Lita asked

"Oh nothing, it's a Trish Jeff thing" Trish said

Lita shrugged

"Are we going?" Lita asked

"Yeah, cya" Trish said as she walked out

"If you need me call okay babe?" Lita asked

"Yeah, sure" Jeff said and Lita walked out

At the beach

Lita and Trish found a spot and they put down their towels on the sand and they lay on them

"You know, Jeff could have come because we won't even be swimming" Lita said

"At least we have some time to just talk" Trish said

"I need your advice on something" Lita said

"Well I'm not sure how good I am at that but I can give it a go" Trish said

"It's about the street fight" Lita said

"What about it?" Trish asked

"Steph said that she felt bad about me not being able to be at ringside when I'm so heavily involved in this so she made me exempt from the banned at ringside rule" Lita said "But only if I want to"

"Well does Jeff want you too?" Trish asked

"No because he wants me to be safe backstage" Lita said

"Well do you want to be there?" Trish asked

"Yes, I want to be there so much. It would make me feel better to know that I'm that much closer just in case something does happen" Lita said

"You should talk to Jeff about it" Trish said

"Well I asked if he would want me down there if I could be and he said no, he would feel better that she is safe" Lita said

"Well that's a fair point on his side because the match is going to get bad and I don't think he wants you down there when things get bad for him. he knows you will try to help and you might get hurt" Trish said

"I don't care if I get hurt helping him" Lita said

"Yeah but he does" Trish said "You're neck only healed fully and you were only cleared to wrestle 4 months ago…you need to take you're time"

"I really want to be there" Lita said

"Then be there" Trish said "Nothing is stopping you, Jeff can only say what he thinks. If you want to be there then be there"

Lita put her head in her hands

"I have no idea what I am going to do" Lita said

"Either do I" Trish said

"That's some great advice there Trish" Lita said sarcastically

"I told you I might not be good at this" Trish said

"I have to make a decision though" Lita said

"How about you take the offer and not tell Jeff but tell Steph and if you feel the need to go out at Unforgiven then go" Trish said

"Trish that's…that's a good idea" Lita said, thinking about what Trish said

"I know" Trish said smiling

"I'm going to feel bad not telling Jeff about this" Lita said

"Don't because you are protecting him by lying" Trish said

"How does that work?" Lita asked

"I don't know, but it does work" Trish said

"I will just have to keep my mouth shut about the match around Jeff" Lita said

"That's a good idea" Trish said

"I'll call Steph soon" Lita said

"Maybe you should think about it a little longer and call her at the new hotel" Trish said wisely

"Okay, I just can't wait for this all to be over…All the drama" Lita said

"Do you think Jeff will come out with you on Monday?" Trish asked

"I never even thought about this but what if he looses and he won't be there Monday?" Lita asked

"He won't loose" Trish said

Lita nodded

"If he is well enough he will go" Lita said

While Trish and Lita were at the beach, Jeff sat on the pool deck and he was reading a book

"Hey"

Jeff looked up from his book and John Cena was standing there

"Hey" Jeff said

"Where's Lita?" John asked

"Oh Trish and Li are at the beach, I'm single for a few hours" Jeff said, jokingly

"A few hours aye?" John asked

"Oh yeah, I'm single now that Lita is at the beach" Jeff said jokingly again

"You should have just gone, they won't swim" John said

"True, but Li should just have some fun with her best friend" Jeff said, shrugging

"Well I just came to say good luck because I am going to Europe until Monday. I will be watching you beat Edge" John said

"Hopefully" Jeff said

"Is Edge even going to be fired if he looses?" John asked

"That's all up in the air and I have no idea but I am going to ask Steph" Jeff said

"It doesn't matter anyway, I will see you on Monday" John said

"Undoubtedly" Jeff said

Jeff stood and shook John's hand and then John walked off. Jeff looked out to where the hotel path met the beach and he saw Lita and Trish walking back to the hotel

Jeff grabbed his book and then he ran and hid in some shrub that was next to the path, he was going to jump out and scare them

They walked past and Jeff was about to jump out when Lita began to speak

"I don't know what I am going to tell Jeff that I can go out there during the match. It's going to be hard not telling him and doing what asked me not to but I need to be down there" Lita said

Jeff looked down and he waited until Lita and Trish went inside and he came out and looked at the hotel doors

Will Jeff tell Lita he knows about the situation?

Will he be mad that he wasn't told?

How will Lita react when she finds out that Jeff heard what her and Trish were talking about?

Find out next update

I still love you for reading this far!!!!


	33. Their First Fight aka The Secret's Out

**Next Chapter is here! Thanks for all you're reviews! I hope you like this story and please keep reviewing. Also while im asking you guys, check out xxHardcoregirlxx's fic _DX Girl _because it's REALLY good! Anyway, thanks Mrs.JeffNeroHardy as well for your reviews because you two have been so great, I can't mention one without the other! Because you guys have been so consistant in Reviewing. Please R/R and as I always say Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people although I wish I did!**

Jeff and Lita got to the hotel and Jeff had been quiet all afternoon. They got in the elevator

"You okay hun?" Lita asked

Jeff slightly smiled at Lita

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Jeff said

They went to the room and Jeff put his bags down and then he walked to the door

"Where are you going?" Lita asked

"I'm just going to the car, I'll be right back" Jeff said

Jeff kissed Lita on the forehead and he walked out

Lita got her phone and she dialled Trish's number

"Hey" Lita said

"Hey, what's up?" Trish asked

"Jeff's acting strange and I don't know why" Lita said "And I have no idea what's wrong"

"Well maybe he's thinking about his match" Trish suggested

"No, he's fine around everyone else, he's just acting weird towards me" Lita said

"I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose. I'll tell you what, I will come to you're room right now and I will see for myself if I think he is acting strange" Trish said

"Okay, thanks" Lita said

Lita closed her phone and a few seconds later Trish walked in the door

"That was quick" Lita said

"I am staying 2 rooms away" Trish said

Jeff walked back in the room

"Hey Trish" Jeff said

"Hey, what are you up too?" Trish asked

"Nothing, I just went to check if I locked the door" Jeff said

"Is it locked?" Lita asked

Jeff nodded at Lita

"Do you two maybe want to go have a late lunch downstairs with me?" Trish asked

"No thanks, but you should go" Jeff said

"Okay that's it! What's wrong with you Jeff?" Trish asked

"Nothing" Jeff said

"Nothing would mean that you would be joking and making us laugh" Trish said

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to do that" Jeff said "Maybe I want to be quiet"

"Maybe you should start being yourself and telling us what's wrong" Lita said quietly

"Why because we tell each other everything in our lives? Everything?" Jeff said

"Yes!" Lita said, not knowing what was going on with Jeff

"You guys should go to lunch and I will just stay here" Jeff said

"I'm going because you guys obviously need to talk" Trish said

With that, Trish walked out of the room and Lita took a step towards Jeff but Jeff stepped back

"What is wrong?!" Lita said, starting to get frustrated "You have been acting weird towards me ever since I got back from the beach"

"When we decided to be friends again, we said that we would tell each other everything" Jeff said

"I have told you everything" Lita said

"And lying doesn't make me feel better" Jeff said

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked

"The stipulation for my match. No one is allowed at the ring" Jeff said

"How do you know about that?" Lita asked, shocked

"I was in the shrubs because I was going to scare you when I heard you talk about how you didn't know what you were going to tell me" Jeff said, very frustrated

"I was going to tell you" Lita explained

"Yeah about 5 minutes before the match. You are my home away from home Li, I trust you the most out of every single person I know. But we made a promise and you broke it" Jeff said

"I wanted to tell you but I want to be out there for you. In case you get hurt" Lita said

"Don't you understand? I am going to be put through hell and I don't want you there when it happens. Besides, how can you help me if you are hurt?" Jeff asked

"I won't get hurt" Lita said, she was now getting frustrated as well

"Like you didn't in the hardcore match? You got stitches in your chin" Jeff exclaimed

"See this is why I wouldn't tell you because I knew you would react like this" Lita said, throwing her arms in the air

"Well if you would have told me instead of me having to find out then I wouldn't have reacted like this" Jeff said, raising his voice "The fact that we made a promise to tell each other everything do that when something happens, we can support each other"

"Well you don't tell me everything!" Lita yelled

"When?!" Jeff yelled back, he wasn't backing down from this argument

"When you wanted to changed the match to a last man standing match, you didn't tell me that and you didn't tell me when you went to Edge's hotel!" Lita yelled, she wasn't backing down either

"I did that to protect you" Jeff said, lowering his voice

"Well I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you" Lita said, also lowering her voice

Lita stepped towards Jeff again but this time he allowed her to come close and take his hand

Jeff looked down at their hands

"I was going to tell you, I just had to find a way to tell you. A way that you wouldn't get too upset" Lita said

Jeff looked back up at Lita's eyes

"Are you going to take it?" Jeff asked, softly

"Yeah, I am but I'm only coming to the ring if you need me" Lita said

"I was over reacting. You should be able to do what you want because you are involved in this match as me" Jeff said "I can't make you stay away"

Lita smiled and she leaned in and pressed her lips against his

"We haven't had a fight like that since" Lita said

Jeff cut her off "Since you and Matt broke up"

"Actually I was going to say after your match against Test, I was checking to see if you were okay and you had a nasty cut on your forehead. I told you to get it checked out but you just said no and we kept arguing" Lita said

"Until I passed out from concussion" Jeff said

"You were still trying to convince me that you were okay in hospital" Lita said smiling

"Okay I get it, I'm stubborn" Jeff said

"Very stubborn" Lita said "I understand that you want the best for me but I can decide as well. I'll make the right judgments but you can't stop me from being down there and supporting you" Lita said

"I know" Jeff said

"I have to go tell Steph about my decision" Lita said

"I'll come too, I have to speak to her anyway" Jeff said

"Okay, well I'm going now" Lita said

"Then so am I" Jeff said smiling

They went to Steph's room and she let them in and then they went and sat on the couch

"I'm accepting the invitation to be at ringside for Jeff's match" Lita said

"I take it that you told Jeff then" Steph said, looking at Jeff

"Oh I found out myself" Jeff said "We had a fight over it too"

"Is that your first fight as a couple?" Steph asked smiling

"Yeah" Lita said

"I don't think that's much to be proud of" Jeff said

"What can I do for you Jeff?" Steph asked

"On the contract, is the clause that only the looser of the match gets fired or if I loose is it still just me?" Jeff asked

"The clause has change to if you loose then you get fired" Steph said

"That hasn't changed" Jeff said

"Let me finish" Steph said "If Edge looses then he isn't fired"

"I'm yet to see where it has changed" Jeff said

"I'm not finished!" Steph said

"Sorry"

"If Edge looses, his Raw contract expires and then he will be moved to Smackdown! The only reason that the board changed it was because if you win then after the match, you guys would just start all over again" Steph said

"Thanks" Jeff said "Can I ask who you will be going for…Edge or Me?"

"As a member of the board I can't answer that" Steph said

"Okay, so who are you going for as Steph?" Jeff asked

"I'm going for my friend. You knew I would be going for you" Steph said

"I know, I just wanted to hear it" Jeff said

Will Lita go down to the ring during the match?

Will the match go the way Jeff wants it too?

Will Jeff stop being stubborn?!

Not even I know the answers to 2 of those questions lol

Thanks for reading!

Find Out Next Update!


	34. Nightmare On Edge Street

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated lately but I have been heaps busy with my end of year exams and assignments for school…Only 22 days left!!!! YES. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and hopefully I will update sooner. Thanks for the reviews guys, Please R/R and Enjoy!**

"_Watch out Jeff!" JR screamed_

_It wasn't loud enough as Jeff turned around and Edge hit Jeff with the Intercontinental title. Edge waited and then Jeff stood again and Edge speared Jeff_

_Jeff blinked and he gritted his teeth from all the pain he was in_

_Jeff heard the crowd cheer and Jeff looked to the ramp to see Lita rush down to the ring. She got to the apron and Edge grabbed her and pushed her off onto a set up table. Jeff heard the crunch of the table snapping and he tried to get to her but his body was shutting down_

_Edge picked up Jeff and smiled and then hit Jeff over the head with a steel chair_

_Jeff fell to the floor and Edge pinned Jeff_

"_Damn it! Jeff is going to get fired because Edge found a way to get through the stipulation loophole!" JR screamed again_

_1… "Not like this!" JR said_

_2… "Kickout!" King yelled_

_3! "Jeff Hardy just got screwed out of the WWE" JR said sadly_

_Edge's music rang through the arena and Jeff knew he lost the match and his job_

"_This can't happen" Jeff mumbled_

_He heard his name being called…_

And that's when he woke up

"Jeff, Jeff baby wake up" Lita said

Jeff opened his eyes and he could feel the sweat on his forehead

"Are you okay? You kept saying that this can't happen" Lita said, laying her head back down on the pillow and she was facing Jeff

"Yeah, I'm okay" Jeff said "I just had a nightmare that's all"

Lita gave him a sympathetic smile

"Come here" Lita cooed as she held out her arms

Jeff obliged and hugged Lita

"Well what was it about honey?" Lita asked

"It was about Unforgiven. I dreamt that I lost and you came down and got thrown into a table" Jeff said

"It's a dream and only a dream" Lita said "It's not going to happen"

Jeff nodded and he kissed her on the forehead

"Now go to sleep because you need rest" Lita said

"Okay just so I know it's not a dream now, when is Unforgiven?" Jeff asked

"Today" Lita answered "Now go to sleep!"

"What's the time?" Jeff asked

"It's 4am" Lita said

"What time to we have to get ready?" Jeff asked

"Way later, now get to sleep" Lita said

They got back to sleep and Lita was the first to get up and she went and had a shower and Jeff woke up when he felt someone sit by his legs

"Hey" Jeff said, sleepily

"Hey" Lita cooed "How are you feeling today?"

""I'm okay" Jeff said

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah" Jeff said with a smile

"Well what do you want to do today?" Lita asked

"I want to spend the day with you" Jeff said

"I kind of expected that but we have to be there in the afternoon" Lita said

"That's fine" Jeff said

Lita went up to sit near Jeff and Jeff pulled her down to his lap

Jeff gently caressed her cheek

"Thank you for standing by me" Jeff said

"That's okay but don't do this ever again" Lita said smiling

"I will make all of this worth it tonight" Jeff said

"It will be all worth it when you come out of this okay" Lita said

"You realise that there is no way I am going to walk out of this" Jeff said

"You could" Lita said

"No sweetie, Edge is going to want to kill me and he wants to win as well" Jeff said

"Not as much as you" Lita said

Jeff smiled warmly at Lita

"I love you" Jeff said

"I love you too" Lita said

"What do you want to do today?" Jeff asked

"Normal stuff to just relax" Lita said

"How about we go for a walk on the beach?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Lita said

Jeff smiled and got up and then they got ready to go and made their way to the beach.

They sat down and Jeff took her hand

"So are you scared about tonight?" Jeff asked

"I'm not so much scared, I just want you to be okay" Lita said

"Are you going to come down to the ring tonight?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, if you need me down there then yes" Lita said

"What would you define as needing you?" Jeff asked

"When I feel I need to go out there" Lita said

"Just be careful because if something happens to you I don't know what I will do" Jeff said

"I will be careful" Lita said

"I'm so ready to do this…For Matt, for my family, for you" Jeff said "Edge is finally going to be taught a lesson and he's not going to forget about it"

"It's going to be intense tonight" Lita said

"Yeah" Jeff said and he leaned over and kissed Lita on the cheek

"Matt would be proud of you" Lita said

"Matt hated me" Jeff said

"No baby, he never hated you" Lita said "You need to stop thinking that"

"You're right" Jeff said

"I'm always right" Lita said, smiling

Later at The Arena

Jeff sat in the corner with his headphones in his ear and his music up really loud and he had his eyes closed and his head leaned back

Lita and Trish walked in

"He's really psyching himself up" Trish said

"He's just nervous" Lita said

"He has nothing to worry about, he will do great" Trish said

"Yeah, I know" Lita said

"Are you going to watch the match with me?" Trish asked

"Yeah but I might be going to the ring at any time" Lita said

"Okay" Trish said

"Jeff really isn't happy about me coming down" Lita said

"Can you blame him for that?" Trish asked

"No way but I am going to take care of myself" Lita said

"He knows, he just doesn't want to see you hurt" Trish said

Lita nodded "You are my voice of reason"

"Oh I know" Trish said

"Hey girls" Jeff said with a warm, goofy smile on his face

Lita smiled and they turned to face him

"What are you listening too?" Trish asked

"Just some mellow music" Jeff said

"I thought you'd be psyching yourself up" Trish said

"No not just yet" Jeff said

"You're on in two hours" Lita said

Jeff nodded

"I'm going to go and place a bet against another Diva that you will win your match" Trish said

"Why are you placing a bet?" Jeff asked

"Because everyone is placing a bet on this match" Trish said

Jeff looked at Lita and she nodded

Jeff took his headphones out of his ears and then he shrugged and put it in his bag

"As long as you bet on me it's all good" Jeff said as he zipped up his bag

Jeff walked to Lita and he kissed her on the forehead and went to the door

"Or otherwise, you will loose all your money" Jeff said and he walked out the door

Trish looked at Lita and she was smiling

_Well the next chapter will be the match! _

_Is Jeff going to win?_

_What will Lita do?_

_Will Jeff have a job at the end of the night?_

_Thanks Heaps Guys!_


	35. Deep Breaths And Long Falls

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. This is the match so I took a while to write it so it could be good. Thanks for the reviews and here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to ask for 5 reviews for this chapter but if I don't get it that's cool. Thanks guys and Enjoy! Please R/R**

Jeff had his eyes closed as he stretched…he was on in 10 minutes. He opened his eyes and then he jumped around and loosened his arms up. He grabbed his water bottle and he poured water over his head and then he took off his white singlet and put on his black one.

Jeff put his white one back in his bag and pulled a picture of him and Matt out and then he took a deep breath.

There was a knock on the door and then Lita walked in

"Hey" Lita said

"Hey" Jeff said, putting the picture back

"You all stretched and ready?" Lita asked

"Yeah" Jeff said

"Good"

There was a silence between them but it wasn't an awkward silence

"You are going to do great" Lita said

"Thank you" Jeff said smiling

"How do you feel?" Lita asked

"I feel like all the pressure of this match is just going away. I feel ready to go to war" Jeff said

"Are you going now?" Lita asked

"In a few minutes" Jeff said

Lita walked to Jeff and hugged him. Jeff rested his head on her shoulder

"I know I can't stop you from going out there but I need you to be careful…please?" Jeff said

"I will be careful" Lita said as they broke away from each other

Jeff put a hand gently on her cheek and they kissed

"Trish put a bet on you" Lita said

"I'm glad because then she will win money" Jeff said

There was another knock at the door

"Come in" Jeff said

Trish popped her head in the door

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Trish asked

"No, come on in" Jeff said

Trish came in and she closed the door behind her

"I just wanted to say good luck and I will be cheering for you" Trish said

"Thanks and I know" Jeff said

"These past few months would have been really bad if you weren't here" Trish said

"Uh…is there something I don't know?" Jeff asked "Am I dying?"

"You are about to have a street fight against Edge" Lita said

"You might die" Trish said

"Geeze thanks for the reassurance Trish. Yeah my confidence just went sky high" Jeff said, sarcastically

"That's okay" Trish said

Jeff laughed and then he hugged the small blonde

"Well girls, I'm leaving" Jeff said, letting go of Trish

"Okay" Lita said, reluctantly

Jeff grabbed his belt and he went to Lita again and he kissed her gently and she hugged him. They released each other and then Jeff walked out

Jeff popped his head back into the room

"I will see you two later" Jeff said

Jeff walked out to the halls and he saw some metal cases. Jeff walked to them and put his belt down. Jeff pushed a case over in a rage and then he slipped into the sort of aggressive trance he was in when he walked to Edge's motel that night. Jeff looked at his cast that said 'V1' and he nodded. He grabbed his belt and put it on

He walked to the curtain and he heard Edge's music then it stopped. Jeff's music hit and Jeff moved into position when he looked up to the ceiling

"This is for you Matt" Jeff said

Jeff stepped out onto the ramp and the crowd went wild

Jeff saluted the left and right side of the crowd and then he took his belt off

"To hell with it!" Jeff said as he dropped his belt and he ran into the ring

As Jeff slid in the ring, Edge got out and Edge looked out to the crowd

"Hey Edge!" Jeff called out

Edge turned around and Jeff flung himself over the ropes onto Edge. Jeff picked Edge up and threw him into the barricade and punched him 3 times. Jeff held onto the barricade as he tried to stomp a hole in Edge

Jeff picked him up and threw Edge back in the ring. Jeff got back in and picked Edge up and irish whipped him into the corner and Jeff went to elbow Edge but Edge moved and Jeff turned around in the corner and Edge closelined Jeff. Edge quickly moved to Jeff's fractured wrist and he started kicking it. Jeff screamed out in pain as Edge put all his weight on Jeff's wrist by standing on it

Edge kicked it again and then grabbed his arm and put him in an arm bar. Jeff yelled as he reached for the ropes and he grabbed them and Edge had to let go of Jeff. Edge grabbed Jeff's leg and pulled him to the center of the ring and Jeff hit an insaguri. The crowd cheered as Jeff gathered himself and he stood. Jeff held onto his arm as Edge stood up, Jeff did a dropkick and Edge was sent through the ropes and he fell hard to the floor. Jeff got out of the ring and Edge began to crawl away from Jeff. Edge pulled himself up and he was stumbling and trying to get away when Jeff grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him into the steel post and Edge just fell back to the floor.

Edge began to crawl away so Jeff followed him and Edge turned and punched Jeff on the stomach and he quickly stood and he grabbed Jeff and threw him fractured wrist first into the steel steps. Jeff held his arm in pain as Edge went to get a steel chair. Edge came back and kicked Jeff and then he separated the steel steps and put Jeff's arm on the steel step and Edge hits his wrist with the steel chair. Jeff screamed as pain shot up his arm and through his body. Edge grabbed Jeff's arm and started pulling off the worn cast. Edge put his hand on the steel step and he hit him harder with the steel chair and Jeff screamed again. Edge grabs Jeff's wrist again and rips his cast off and then he picked Jeff up and rolled him into the ring and pulled him towards the post and slammed his arm into the corner post. The crowed cheered as they saw Lita run out with a steel chair and hit Edge over the back of the head. Lita hit him over the back again after he fell to the floor. She then looked at Jeff and she dropped the chair and got in the ring and rolled Jeff on his back

"Are you okay?" Lita asked, brushing some of his hair from his face behind his ear

"No, but you need to get out of here before Edge gets up" Jeff said

"Yeah okay" Lita said

"But thankyou Ames" Jeff said

"That's okay, just win this okay?" Lita asked

"I will" Jeff said

Lita kissed Jeff on the forehead and she got out of the ring and she ran through the crowd. Jeff stood and he got out the ring and picked Edge up by the hair and walked him to the announce table and he slammed Edge's head against it. Jeff grabbed a chord and he wrapped it around Edge's neck and started choking him when Edge gave Jeff a low blow with his leg and Jeff stumbled back and Edge turned around and speared Jeff. Edge covered Jeff

1..2. Jeff kicked out

Edge picked Jeff up and rolled him back in the ring and then Edge got out a table and he set it up near the ring. Edge got back in and he picked Jeff up and he irish whipped him into the corner. Edge gave him 3 hard, echoing chops and Jeff fell down. Edge smiled and he went to grab Jeff but Jeff raked Edge in the eyes and Jeff stood and grabbed his leg and tripped him. Jeff pulled Edge to the side of the apron and Jeff slid out of the ring and he pulled Edge's legs 1 each side of the post and he pulled as hard as he could. Jeff hurt his arm doing that but he didn't care.

Jeff pulled Edge out of the ring and he punched Edge twice and he put Edge on the table. Jeff grabbed a garbage can lid from under the ring and hit Edge over the head. Jeff punched him in the abdomen and then he got up on the apron and onto the corner post and he climed to the top turnbuckle. Jeff did the V1 sign and he looked up and pointed to the ceiling. Jeff looked around at the crowd and he shrugged and did a leg drop onto Edge and they both went through the table.

The crowd chanted 'Hardy' for a few minutes and Jeff was the first one to start moving.

"Cover him Jeff!" J.R yelled

Jeff grabbed onto the apron and he pulled himself up. Jeff grabbed a ladder out from under the ring and he struggled as he tried to set it up. Jeff finally set it up, facing the ring and he looked up at the top of the ladder. He looked back at Edge and Edge started moving. Jeff walked back to Edge and he went to pick him up when Edge pushed Jeff head first into the barricade.

Every inch of Jeff's body ached and he was cut up from going through the table. Edge picked Jeff up and Edge punched Jeff. Jeff kept his balance and hit Edge twice. Edge fell back and hit Jeff over the head with the garbage can lid and he busted Jeff open.

Edge covered Jeff 1…2..

Jeff somehow kicked out again. Edge began to get frustrated and he looked up at the ladder and he began to climb it. Jeff saw that Edge was climbing the ladder so he got to the side closest to the ring and slowly began to climb. Edge climbed to the top before Edge and Edge pulled Jeff up by the hair and he punched Jeff. Jeff punched Edge with his fractured wrist and he yells in pain and Edge punched Jeff again. Jeff punched Edge again and again and again. Jeff grabbed Edge and pulled him to the top of the ladder and he punched him again. Jeff faced the ring again and he was shaking and hurting but he took a deep breath and he did the Hardy Gun sign and he did the twist of fate to Edge off the ladder into the ring. The crowd went quiet as everyone was shocked at what just happened. Jeff moved his hand onto Edge and the ref counted

1…2…3! Jeff had won the match and Edge was going to Smackdown!

Jeff's music hit but Jeff didn't move away from Edge, they just stayed there. Lita ran back down to the ring and she moved his arm off Edge and she rolled Jeff on his back.

"Jeff…Jeff baby…Jeff" Lita tried to get Jeff to respond but he wouldn't

_Will Jeff be okay?_

_Will he wake up?_

_Will he make it to Lita's match on Raw if he wakes up?_

_Thanks Guys! If you read this I still love you!_


	36. Dead Or Alive 2

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a bit of a while since I updated. I had no idea that I left you guys on a cliffhanger…my bad. Anyway I've been busy busy busy trying to do my school work so here is the next chapter. Please R/R and thanks for the reviews…I got 5 YAY! Lol Enjoy!**

Lita sat in the hospital waiting room with her head in her hands when Trish walked in and she took a seat next to Lita. Trish put her hand on Lita's shoulder and Lita looked up

"He will be fine" Trish said

"Well he didn't look fine when I went down to the ring" Lita said

"What do you seriously expect after he went through a match like that" Trish said

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Jeff wasn't moving and now he's in the emergency room because he's not responding" Lita said

"You should go home and rest because you have a match tomorrow" Trish said

"I'm not going anywhere with Jeff in a condition like this. I might not even go to Raw" Lita said seriously

"Li" Trish said

"No! Jeff isn't well and I'm not leaving him" Lita said

Trish sighed

"Okay but I have to go because I have an appearance but call me if you need anything okay?" Trish said

Trish stood and walked out and Lita put her head back in her hands

"Lita!" A familiar voice called

Lita looked up to see Steph rushing to her. Steph hugged Lita

"Is he okay?" Steph asked

"I don't know, he didn't respond to anything and now he's in the emergency room" Lita said

"I'm sorry, I should have stopped this match from happening" Steph said

Lita shook her head as tears escaped from her eyes and then Lita pulled away from Steph

"He will be okay, he always is" Steph said

"This time I'm not so sure" Lita said

A doctor approached them and Lita turned her full attention to him

"You two with Mr. Hardy?" The doctor asked

"Yeah" Steph said, trying to make this easier for Lita

"Okay so you can go in one at a time but he hasn't woken up yet" The doctor said

"But he will wake up right?" Lita asked

"Most likely yes. His body was put through an enourmous amount of pressure and stress and it just shut down. To be honest I don't know how he was standing halfway through the match" The doctor said "We gave him stitches and when he we put another cast on his wrist because he fractured it again but he also fractured another place close to the original fracture"

"Thanks" Steph said and he doctor walked away "I am going to leave you to it but I'm sure he will be fine"

Lita nodded and she calmed herself down and she walked in Jeff's room and he was motionless in the bed. Lita closed her eyes and she sighed, not knowing if Jeff was coming back to her or if he was gone forever

Lita stayed with Jeff for 3 hours, just sitting on the couch looking for any sign of movement

Jeff heard the faint sound of beeping and it kept getting louder

He opened his eyes but then closed them quickly because it was so bright. Jeff opened his eyes again and a wave of pain hit him and every single part of his body was aching. He could only see white ceiling

_Jeff's P.O.V_

_Oh damn, I'm dead. I died trying to beat Edge, I don't even remember if I won all I remember is jumping off the ladder…I can't be dead…I can't leave Amy behind, would I be able to feel pain if I was dead?!"_

Jeff panicked and he called out the one thing he could think of saying

"AMY!" Jeff called out desperately hoping she would answer

Lita froze and then she shot up and rushed to the bed and she took his hand

"It's okay, I'm here baby, I'm here" Lita said

"I'm not dead?" Jeff asked

"No, not even close" Lita said with a slight smile

"I knew you'd be here" Jeff said "What happened?"

"You covered Edge and you won and I came down to check on you but you didn't respond" Lita said

Jeff looked down to his wrist then back at Lita

"My wrist, I have a cast again" Jeff said

"It's fractured in two places now" Lita said

Lita pressed the green button next to his bed

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked

"The nurse needs to see you" Lita said

"But I want to spend time with you" Jeff said

"You can but the nurse needs to know that you woke up" Lita said

Jeff slightly nodded and kissed Jeff on the forehead as the nurse came into the room

That night

Jeff couldn't sleep because he was so sore and he was bruised all over. He groaned because he was so tired and he turned on the lamp next to the bed

He paused when he saw someone on the couch but he relaxed when he quickly realised it was Lita and she was asleep

Lita slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jeff

"I'm sorry" Jeff said

"You can't sleep?" Lita asked sympathetically

"No but you go back to sleep and I'll turn the light back off" Jeff said

"No it's okay, I'll stay up with you because I am part of the reason why you are in here" Lita said

"You weren't the one who made me jump off the ladder" Jeff said

"Yeah about that" Lita said

"I slipped" Jeff said quickly

Lita slightly smiled and then she moved a chair close to his bed and took his hand again

"I thought you were staying at the hotel" Jeff said

"I was going to but then I thought that you wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight and that match was as bad as TLC 2 or even worse" Lita said

"You know me too well" Jeff said

"That's a good thing" Lita said "So you are getting let out tomorrow"

"Yeah because I'm going to you're match" Jeff said

"That's a bad idea" Lita said

"Probably but I want to be on Raw" Jeff said

"Well it will be good to have you there" Lita said

"You know, I never did get to tell you how much you helped me when you went to the ring and hit Edge with the steel chair" Jeff said

"You were in trouble, what was I supposed to do?" Lita said

"I heard you crying when you came back to the ring. It was really faint but I heard it" Jeff said

"Why didn't you reply?" Lita asked

"I couldn't. It was weird I couldn't move or talk but I heard you." Jeff said

"That's weird" Lita said

"My body told me to stop but my heart said keep going" Jeff said

Lita smiled and leaned into Jeff and they gently kissed. They broke away after a few seconds and Lita sat back in her chair

"You scared me for a bit you know" Lita said

"I was only knocked out for 5 hours" Jeff said

"5 hours is a long time in this situation" Lita said

"Yeah sorry" Jeff said as he looked at their hands

"Well you couldn't help it" Lita said "I'm just glad you are awake"

"Me too" Jeff said

"Well now Edge is on Smackdown!" Lita said

"Yeah and I'm proud to say that I put him there" Jeff said

"Yeah"

"Do you know what happened to him?" Jeff asked

"He got sent to a different hospital but that's all I know" Lita said

Jeff nodded

"You know Matt would have been proud of you" Lita said, smiling

Jeff looked up at Lita

"I know" Jeff said

"Good because you did a fantastic job in that match" Lita said

"Besides getting my wrist smashed into the steel steps, getting hit over the head with the trash can lid…" Jeff said smiling

"Okay okay! I get you're point okay but you still won" Lita said

"I'm just glad your okay" Jeff said

"Yeah me too…You realise that I am making you go home after Raw" Lita said

"Yeah I figured" Jeff said "But how good was my leg drop onto the table?"

"How did you get up from that?" Lita asked

"I have no idea" Jeff said

At Raw

Jeff slowly followed Lita to the locker rooms and he had no bags because as soon as Lita finished they planned on leaving. They were almost at the locker room and Jeff walked slowly to get to her

"You okay?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jeff replied

"Okay"

They got to the door that had 'Lita' on it because no one expected Jeff to turn up so they didn't have his name on the sign.

Lita opened the door and Jeff hobbled in and he saw Trish standing there

"Jeff!" Trish said excitedly

Trish rushed to Jeff and the small blonde threw her arms around Jeff and Jeff slightly smiled

Jeff pulled away when she started squeezing too tight

"How are you feeling?" Trish asked

"I'm sore and tired but alive" Jeff said

"Well don't do that to us ever again, you should have seen poor Li she was so stressed and worried" Trish said

"Don't worry I won't do it again" Jeff said

"I knew you would be here" Trish said

Jeff nodded and he looked at Lita

"Well Li and Matt were probably the reason why I kept going" Jeff said

Lita smiled

"I'll be back" Jeff said

Jeff walked out of her locker room and he went to the hallways and he saw a familiar face

"Steph" Jeff called out and Steph smiled as she saw Jeff

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Steph asked as she hugged Jeff

"Lita has a match against Melina tonight and I wanted to be here for her like she was for me last night" Jeff said

"Wow, that is really good of you to do that. I mean you woke up like 6 hours ago" Steph said

"Yeah well she wanted me here" Jeff said

"Well I have to go but can we catch up later?" Steph asked

"Yeah sure" Jeff said nodding

"I'll see you later" Steph said as Jeff walked back to the locker room

He entered the locker room to see Lita, by herself on the floor

"Um what are you doing?" Jeff asked

"I am just reflecting and getting ready for my match" Lita said

"Okay well are you ready?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I think so" Lita said as she got to her feet

Jeff walked to her and put his arms around her waist

"Are you sure you want to come out with me tonight because when you get out there the reality of what you just went through will hit" Lita said

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked

"I know that you will never get over what happened to Matt and I'm not saying that I expect you too but maybe you need to take a step back because this is emotional for you" Lita said

Jeff sighed and rested his forehead against hers

"I'm here for you and only you tonight so I'm going out there" Jeff said

_What will everyone's reaction be to Jeff?_

_Will Edge have one last try at getting back at Jeff?_

_Will Jeff encounter Johnny Nitro by ringside?_

_Well Im pretty sure next chapter you will find out_


	37. Finito

**Okay guys finally I am writing the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed…1 person..that makes me sad  and please Review this chapter as well! As soon as I finish this one then I am starting a new story and I'm really excited about writing it so I hope you will all like it too. Please R/R and Enjoy!**

Jeff sat on the bench next to Lita who was stretching

"You ready for the match?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Lita replied

"Good because Melina is going to pay tonight" Jeff said

Lita nodded

"Are you okay with going out there? Because I mean with Nitro being here and all" Lita asked

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired and sore but that's all" Jeff said

"Well you need to take it easy then" Lita said

"I will" Jeff said

Lita went to Jeff and she sat next to him and they kissed

Lita smiled after they stopped and she stood

"We should go" Lita said

"Okay, yeah" Jeff said

Lita and Jeff walked to the Barney and then her music hit. The crowd cheered when she walked out

Lita paused and she pointed to the curtain and then Jeff limped out and the crowd went wild and stood on their feet for Jeff. Jeff smiled and saluted the crowd and Lita put her arm around him and they walked to the ring

Once they got inside the ring, Melina and Johnny Nitro walked out to the ring and Jeff smiled and he turned to Lita

"They can't believe I am here" Jeff said

"Well most people can't" Lita said

"It's great that I'm the reason that their friend isn't on Raw" Jeff said

Lita nodded and gently hugged Jeff when Melina and Nitro entered the ring. Jeff carefully got out and he hit the apron in support

Melina didn't last in the ring long at all with an opponent like Lita. She just dominated the whole match and hit the twist of fate for the count of 3

Jeff called for Lita and she got out of the ring as Nitro stepped in and they walked backstage

"You were awesome out there" Jeff said

"Well you were out there so I had to impress you" Lita said smiling

Jeff smiled back and he kissed her on the cheek as they were walking

"Well how are you feeling?" Lita asked

"I'm feeling good" Jeff said

"You are so lying but I will have a shower and then we can go back to the hotel" Lita said

"Okay thanks but take your time" Jeff said

"Yeah but you need sleep" Lita said

"Yes mum_" (That's where my Australian comes out)_ Jeff said jokingly

"Good" Lita said

They walked back to her locker room and they saw Steph waiting at the door

"Awesome match Li" Steph said

"Thanks, I'm gonna have a shower so we can go. I will see you later Steph" Lita said waving to Steph

"Okay, don't be too long" Jeff said with a smile

Lita smiled back and kissed him and walked into her locker room and closed the door

"Li was really worried about you" Steph said

"I know and I owe her for staying with me" Jeff said

"Well how are you feeling?" Steph asked

"I am just tired and sore but I am going home tomorrow so I can recover" Jeff said

"You could have left today and gone home" Steph said

"Yeah but I don't care, I had to stay here for Lita because I said I would be here for her tonight" Jeff said

"Well I'm glad that I didn't let you have a last man standing match" Steph said

"Edge would have gotten counted out with that Twist of Fate" Jeff said

"Yeah but you wouldn't have gotten up" Steph said

"Yes I would have" Jeff stated

"Matt would have been very proud of you" Steph said

"Yeah I know and I'm glad because I did it for Lita and Matt" Jeff said

"You really made people stand up and take notice of you in that match. No one knew that you had the strength and ability to get up from all that" Steph said

"Yeah I know" Jeff said

"Well you go home and rest and just spend some time with Li and try and relax" Steph said

Jeff nodded and Steph hugged Jeff and then Jeff went back into Lita's locker room as Steph walked off

Jeff sat down and looked at his cast and Lita walked out dressed and ready to go. Jeff sighed in relief because it was all over

Lita smiled and walked to her bag and put her stuff in her bag

"You okay?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jeff said

"So are you actually going to get sleep tonight?" Lita asked

"I am going to try…actually, I'm sure I am cause I am insanely tired" Jeff said

Lita nodded and she walked to Jeff and leaned down and kissed him

"Well do you want to stay up with me for just a little bit and have dinner with me?" Lita asked

"Yeah of course" Jeff said

Lita smiled again and then she picked up her bag and Jeff stood as Lita began to walk out

At the hotel

Jeff was laying on the couch and Lita was leaning back on the couch

Lita ran a hand through his hair and Jeff smiled

"I'm glad you're here" Lita said

"Me too" Jeff replied

"You really should have told me about your feelings before" Lita said

"Yeah okay because that wouldn't have been weird and awkward. You were in love with my brother" Jeff said

"It would have saved you heaps of trouble" Lita said

"It was worth it" Jeff said

Lita smiled and then she turned and kissed Jeff

Knock Knock Knock

Lita stood up and went to the door and she smiled when she opened it

"Hey" Lita said

"Hey" Trish said "So I decided to come over and bring some movies so we can all watch them before you guys leave for a week"

Lita moved aside so Trish could get inside and Lita shut the door behind Trish

Lita sat back in the same position and Trish sat on the other couch

"What kind of movies are they?" Jeff asked

"Well they aren't movies that are going to freak us out. They are definitely not blood and guts movies either" Trish said

"Well that's boring" Jeff whined

"So I got chickflics instead" Trish announced

"Nice work!" Lita said

"That's not fair because I have to go to a lot of effort to move and I happen to like blood and guts movies" Jeff complained

"You baby" Trish teased

"Hey, I am not a baby! 24 hours ago I went through one of the toughest matches in the history of this company and I won" Jeff exclaimed

"Do you want a parade?" Trish asked

"Actually yes that would be nice" Jeff said jokingly

Lita leaned back and kissed him on the cheek

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Jeff asked

"No because you will have to watch the movies whether you like it or not" Lita said

"Your right" Jeff said, giving up "Hey, how long are you staying in Cameron with me?"

"Um actually I'm going to move back with you" Lita said, biting her lip

"Well are you sure?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I am" Lita replied

Jeff looked at Trish who was looking at Jeff

"I think this is the part where you sit up" Trish said

"Believe me, I'm trying" Jeff said "So you really want to do this?"

"Yeah Jeff, I do" Lita said smiling

Jeff grinned and Trish put the movies on the floor

"Okay what do we watch first?" Trish asked

"Neither" Jeff said

"The girliest one it is" Trish said smiling

Trish put a movie in and Lita smiled at Jeff

"I know I asked this but I mean are you sure because I don't want to rush you to do anything" Jeff whispered

"Jeff, I am so sure" Lita said smiling and she leaned in and kissed Jeff

_**Okay guys that's it for here and back again but I keep a look out for my new story… I don't have a title for it yet but I will figure that out. Thanks heaps for reading to here!!!!! **_

_**Much Love! **_


End file.
